Harry potter GX season 2
by diamondholder
Summary: this is just the continuing of the first season of that followed the first season of Yugioh Gx and in this one, there will be some OC's that have been submitted to me by menatron the angel of ideas and some created by myself. main pairing Harry/Alexis rated m for later chapters
1. magicians' against heroes

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been waiting for me to start this story I'm back with a new story. The direction this is going is where Chazz becomes possessed by Marik due to being in possession of the millennium rod thinking it's just a trinket that was given to him and he keeps a hold of it because he thinks it'll help him win any duel.**

 **There was a bit at the end of the last chapter pointing to the plotline of this story so without further ado let's get this chapter on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up in the bed with Alexis in my arms and us both as nude as the day we were born and after taking a few moments to just look at her angelic face she got opened her eyes groggily but still opened then none the less. After getting dressed in the uniforms and grabbing our suitcases and everything we would need for the year at the academy we were ready.

She grabbed onto my shoulder after clipping her deck holder to the hem of the standard uniform skirt and we made a quick stop to my Father's office. After appearing in the office I was relieved that he didn't have an important business man in there with him and he was just sitting at the desk reading I was assuming a résumé of someone hoping to get the new job as his personal assistant.

I made our presence known by coughing loudly and before looking up he said "if that's you again Denise I'll get security to throw you out of here." I said "well I guess we'll just leave then" and he looked up and said "oh sorry but Denise has been following me everywhere with the exception of home trying to get me to reconsider firing her."

I said "we only came by to say that we'll see you Christmas time" and he got up and we shook hands since he started treating me like a business associate since I turned 13 but behind the mask I knew how he really felt." He then shook hands with Alexis and she grabbed back onto my shoulder and we appearated to school.

When we got where I was focusing on which behind the slifer dorms I noticed that Jaden was walking around and then I used a spell to automatically move the suitcases to the dorm room that me and Alexis were sharing for the year. I walked out and before I could say anything he said "I'm surprised I didn't even see you arrive" and I said "well we have ways of getting here undetected."

He said "cool so want to duel" and I said "sure sounds good I've been waiting to test the modifications to my deck" and he said "okay then let's duel" and he activated his duel disk. After he loaded up his deck he said "where's your duel disk" and I said "well I learned a new trick over the summer" and then in a flash of bright light my duel disk appeared on my arm deck loaded, activated and everything.

He said "that is so cool is it possible for anyone to learn that" and I said "no you would have to have magic coursing through your veins" and he said "Well anyway I'll go first" and he drew 6 cards and I drew 5. "To start I'll summon elemental hero Avian in defense mode and set two cards facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and set one card facedown now skilled dark magician attack elemental hero avian." Avian was destroyed and I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I activate the magic card polymerization to fuse together elemental heroes' burstinatrix and clayman to form elemental hero rampart blaster in defense mode.

Now here's the best part if I cut the attack points in half I can attack you directly as long as rampart blaster stays in defense mode." My life points dropped to 3000 and he said "I'll activate my facedown card call of the haunted to bring back burstinatrix and then I activate earthquake to switch the mode of all monsters in play and I'll end my turn there."

I drew and said "I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate dark hole which destroys all monsters on the field. Now the effect of skilled dark magician activates since he was destroyed while he had three spell counters on him I can summon a dark magician from my hand, deck, or graveyard.

Now dark magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 1500 and I then said "I'll summon aqua madoor in defense mode set one card facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the magic card miracle fusion which lets me remove from play fusion materials on a fusion monster so I remove from play avian and burstinatrix in order to summon elemental hero flame wingman.

Now I activate polymerization in order to fuse flame wingman with Sparkman in order to form shining flare wingman. The effect of my shining flare wingman happens as long as it's on the field for however many elemental hero monsters are in my graveyard shining wingman gains 300 attack points" and flare wingman's attack points rose to 3400.

"Now shining flare wingman attack dark magician with radiant blast" and I said "I activate the trap card black illusion which makes it so that this turn my dark spellcasters can't be destroyed by battle" and my life points dropped to 2100 but dark magician remained on the field. He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll sacrifice my aqua madoor in order to summon trance the magical swordsman.

Next I activate the magic card power drain which let me take 500 of your flare wingman's attack points and add them to my trance's attack points and all I have to pay is 500 life points" and my life points dropped to 1600. "Now trance attack flare wingman" and Jaden said "I activate the magic card de-fusion which lets me split flare wingman into the two monsters used to summon him meaning your trance no longer has a target."

I said "I still have dark magician to attack with so dark magician attack his Sparkman" and Sparkman was destroyed and I said "I'll end my turn." He drew and said "I'll activate the magic card, card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Next I activate the magic card o-oversoul which lets me bring back Sparkman and now I activate polymerization to fuse flame wingman and Sparkman to form shining flare wingman.

Now flare wingman attack dark magician" and I said "I activate my trap card scrap-iron scarecrow which stops you attack and even better lets me set it back on the field facedown." He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "first I'll summon skilled white magician to the field in attack mode and then I activate polymerization. This allows me to fuse dark magician with buster blader to form dark paladin.

Now I activate pot of greed and graceful charity these two cards allow me to draw 5 cards so long as I discard two. Now my skilled white magician has the three counters he needs so I send him to the graveyard in order to summon buster blader. Now I activate the magic card solidarity which as long as I have only one type of monster in my graveyard such as spellcasters all of the same type I control gain 800 attack points.

Now dark paladin attack his flare wingman" and his flare wingman was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1200. "Now trance the magical swordsman attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. He said "that was a great duel" and he then looked at his watch and started freaking out.

I said "what's up" and he said "we're about to miss the official first duel of the year" and I said "I can get us there easily" and I then teleported all of us to the arena and I was surprised it was a first year student against Chazz. What I saw next almost made my heart stop in the hand that his duel disk was attached to was the millennium rod.

The first year student said "if you think holding that dusty relic will help you win against me then you are sadly mistaken." Chazz said "we'll see about that" and he activated his duel disk and they both drew their opening hands. Chazz said "I'll take the first move I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards.

Then I activate power draw which at the cost of 300 life points per card I get to draw as many as I want so I'll draw 5 more. Now I activate the magic card polymerization which lets me fuse the five dragon monsters in my hand to form five-headed dragon in attack mode. Next I set two card facedown and end my turn."

The first year said "I draw" and Chazz said "this is the end of the duel I activate the trap card ring of destruction which lets me destroy my five-headed dragon and we both take damage equal to his attack points." The first year said "but if you do that than the duel will result in a tie" and Chazz said "no it won't I chain the magic card ring of defense so I don't take any effect damage this turn" and the five-headed dragon exploded and the first year's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

As he was walking down from the platform I got in front of him and said "where did you get that" and he said "well if you must know then it was given to me." I said "look you don't know what kind of power you hold in your hands you need to give it to me right now." He said "if you want to have it then you have to defeat me in a duel."

I said "it seems I have no choice I accept your challenge" and he then said "Crowler announce this duel since it's going to be a much more worthy for the first duel of the year" and Crowler stood up enraged and shouted "THAT'S CHANCELLOR CROWLER TO YOU" and he said "whatever" and we activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands.


	2. the terror begins

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have favorited the first season of this story I'm back with another chapter. In this chapter if you watched yugioh gx season 2 episode 7 you'll know the direction this chapter and maybe the next one will be going. Also for those of you who have wanted Harry to win every duel he has ever been in well sorry but I have decided to take this in a different direction.**

 **I believe that's all I have to say so without further ado let's get on with the show**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V.

Chazz and myself activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands and he said "since you're going to lose I may as well give you something good in this duel and let you go first." I said "how nice of you" and I drew my 6th card and said "first I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and activate the spell card gold sarcophagus.

This powerful card lets me remove from play one card from my deck and after two turns it gets added to my hand" and Chazz said "pick any card you want it won't save you from my wrath" and I said "finally I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate polymerization which lets me fuse together 7 colored fish and vorse raider to form first of the dragons.

Now first of the dragons attack his facedown monster" and my monster was flipped up "since you flipped up my aroma jar now it can't be destroyed by battle and every end phase including mine I gain 500 life points." He said "I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn" and my life points rose to 4500 and I drew and said "I'll summon one more monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn" and my life points rose to 5000.

He drew and said "I activate my facedown card raigeki which lets me destroy every monster you control" and my field was wiped clean and he said "now I'll remove from play 7 colored fish in order to special summon the aqua spirit now both my monsters attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 700.

He said "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "first since it's been two turns I now get the card I removed from play and now I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate monster reborn to bring back aroma jar in attack mode. Now I sacrifice aroma jar in order to summon dark magician girl in defense mode.

Now I activate the magic card sages stone which lets me special summon a dark magician from my hand and now I activate my facedown card earthquake which lets me switch all monster to on the field to defense mode. Now dark magician attack first of the dragons and dark magician girl attack his aqua spirit."

His monsters were destroyed and I said "now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll remove from play aqua spirit in order to summon another one and now I sacrifice her in order to summon giga gagagigo in attack mode. Now I'll attack dark magician girl" and my life points dropped to 250 and my dark magician girl was destroyed. He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "first I'll summon mystical elf to the field in attack mode and now I activate the magic card magician's unite. You see I can only activate this spell card if I have two spellcaster monsters at the cost of only attacking with one of them one of my magician's attack points rise to 3000 until the end of this turn.

Now dark magician attack his gagagigo with dark magic attack" and his gagagigo was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3450. "Now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" and my dark magician's attack points dropped back to 2500. He drew and said "I'll activate polymerization in order to fuse together luster dragon 2 and alexandrite dragon in order to form first of the dragons in attack mode.

Now first of the dragons attack mystical elf" and I said "I activate the trap card draining shield which stops your dragon's attack and I gain life points equal to his attack points" and my life points rose to 2950. He said "I'll end my turn with a facedown card" and I drew and said "I'll just switch dark magician to defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "that was your last turn I activate the magic card dragon's mirror now it works as a sort of polymerization but only for dragons and they can be from the field or graveyard. So I fuse together my two first of the dragons, hunter dragon, Alexandrite dragon, and luster dragon 2 in order to form five-headed dragon.

Now I know what you're thinking how am I going to win if I attack you when your monsters are in defense mode well my response is this I activate ring of destruction along with ring of defense which will protect me from and effect damage this turn. Now with the ring of destruction attached to five-headed dragon when it blows your life points are going to be a thing of the past.

The ring exploded and instead of the blast hitting both of us it only hit me and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I blacked out. When I opened my eyes again I was standing in front of the three Egyptian gods. I said "how did I get here" and slifer said "when you lose your duel against Chazz you fell unconscious and your duel generated enough duel energy to teleport your subconscious here for this discussion we're having."

I said "okay not to sound disrespectful but why are we having this conversation" and obelisk said "Because the one that your father and his friend defeated many years ago the one that calls himself Marik his evil half has returned." I said "how is that even possible" and Ra said "right before his good self gave the millennium rod over to Yugi moto his evil half had embedded himself deep into the inner part of the rod.

That combined with the magic of who gave that millennium rod to Chazz had allowed evil Marik to be reincarnated within Chazz. The only difference to how it was done with Yugi moto was that Chazz has no idea about the possession that he is experiencing. How he sees it is like he is watching someone else" and I said "okay not that this isn't interesting but how do I defeat him."

Ra said "first you must assemble all of us and then add us to this deck" and a deck levitated in front of me and I said "but how will that help." Slifer said "Because with the power of that deck along with the power that we share between us that will be enough to defeat Chazz." I said "okay but should I wait to use this deck until I face Chazz again so I will have the element of surprise against him."

Obelisk said "while it is not advisable to use a new deck against a powerful opponent with all the duels that you have won so far we will leave you to decide that." I said "okay so what's supposed to happen after I defeat Chazz with this deck" and all three were looking a bit uncomfortable at this. I said "what is it that you're trying to avoid telling me."

Ra said "when you win the duel the cards of the three of us will be instantly destroyed" and I said "why is that" and Ra said "Because we have decided that after facing this threat that the world would be safer place if the three of us were to disappear from existence." Obelisk then said "well it is time for you to go back to the world of the living where you have someone waiting for you."

At that instant there was a bright flash of light and I opened up my eyes and looked around and saw that I was in the infirmary and the next thing I noticed was a weight not unpleasant but enough to notice on the bed on my left side. I sat up and saw that Alexis was sitting in a chair with her head on the bed in a sleep.

I was getting into a comfortable position on the bed I was on while also trying to not wake her up but my attempt failed as she woke up and noticed that I was moving. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me and after we broke apart I said "we have something that we need to do" and she said "for now never mind that how did you lose against Chazz."

I said "well you remember how I told you all about the whole battle city incident with Marik" and she nodded and I replied "well someone gave the millennium rod to Chazz and he is now being possessed by Marik and with that all his dueling knowledge including my deck which hasn't changed much since the last time I faced him."

She said "so how are you going to defeat him" and I said "Well when I was out my consciousness went to the realm of the monsters and the Egyptian gods spoke to me." she had an expression on her face telling me to just tell her what they said and I said "well they gave me a deck that has the power to defeat Chazz with them added to it."

She had a pleased look on her face and said "okay let's go kick his ass" and I said "it's not that easy because according to Ra after the final battle with Chazz we'll have to never use the god cards again." She had a quizzical look on her face and said "why" and I revealed "well they said that after the duel with Chazz and defeating Marik's plot in the process that they all thought the world would be a better place without them."

I let her take that in and after a moment she said "but what if the three of us you, me, and Zane use our own decks in a three on one duel." I answered "even if Marik is psychotic he's not stupid there's no way he'll agree to that" and she thought for a moment and said "okay how about we challenge him in a tag match where each person duels one on one but when that one loses the next person takes their place."

I said "that may just work" and she said "well before we do that we have some planning to do so for now let's just go to sleep and then start planning in the morning." I said "sounds good" and I appearated us to my room this term and we instantly fell asleep on the bed in there.


	3. ye old duels

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have given my stories a shot and ended up liking them even if the first 2 or 3 were complete crap I'm back with another chapter. In this chapter we're going to be meeting a couple of new character that is an OC that was sent to me by menatron the angel of ideas.**

 **If I can think of anything else to add onto this it will be in an author's note at the end of the chapter so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms as usual and as carefully as I could I got up out of the bed while trying to not wake up Alexis and headed over to the kitchen unit and started making breakfast. I used a spell to have the bacon instantly cooked as well as the eggs and since it was the weekend I was planning on just chilling out and maybe getting the TV hooked up to the DVD player.

As I was thinking about what I was doing today Alexis snuck up behind me and said "why didn't you wake me up" and I said "because I was wanting to finish breakfast before you woke up" and she said "you know I like making breakfast" and I said "yeah but I wanted to surprise you." She said "Well I guess I'll forgive you this time but next time wake me up."

I said "okay I will" and she said "okay let's eat this and then get the DVD player hooked up" and I said "how did you know I was planning on doing that today" and she responded "well two reasons I know how you are preferring to watch movies instead of just whatever's on TV and the second you told me that last night."

I asked puzzled "I did" and she responded "yeah although I think you were still fast asleep considering the fact that after saying that you mumbled something about someone turning dark." I said "huh well you know what they say the mind is so full of mystery that no one knows." Just as she was about to respond there was a knock on the door and I said "come on in" and on the other side of the threshold was Crowler."

I said "what brings you here this early Chancellor Crowler" and he said "well I need your help" and I said "with what exactly because I already know about Chazz going all evil and everything." He said "no not with that because ever since he defeated you he hasn't left the room that he was assigned to in obelisk but someone else is going around the campus going through duelist after duelist.

The only thing that they all have in common is that they have either dealt with Chazz, been associated with him, or have been friends with him and it seems like their trying to hunt Chazz down." I said "well if that's the case then their probably try to come after me but I'll help you out with this one." He then noticed that Alexis was in the room and said "Miss Rhodes what are you doing in the boys dorm."

She was about to come up with some sort of lie but I said "well you see we're engaged and we're planning on getting married before Christmas." He said "oh well in that case I don't see any reason that we can't bend the rules this year and next and let you two live together" and with that he started walked back to the door and said "the only piece of information I have on the people that you are trying to find is that they are both in Ra yellow.

I said "okay we'll check around there after we finish our breakfast" and he said "Excellent" and then walked out and after finishing our breakfast I said "It's a good thing Crowler like me because you and me both know that if he had found Jaden with a girl in his room that Jaden would be expelled immediately." Alexis said "yeah but I have a feeling that he's changing somewhat from when we first got here."

I said "he's only come to me because I defeated almost all the shadow riders and he thinks I can solve any problem." We headed over to the Ra dorm and surrounding area and after a while we came across a bridge that I didn't even know existed and there were two first years on the top of the bridge. They said "are you at all associated with Chazz Princeton."

I responded like a smartass "if you mean do I not agree with what's he doing now then yes" and the older one said "then we must duel and if thee lose then thee willth tell us his whereabouts." I said "are you challenging me to a duel because I'm always up for one." She responded "you nave I shalt only duel if thee can defeat my younger sibling than thou shall have the honor of dueling me."

I said "okay then" and she activated her duel disk and drew her first five cards and she said "Whereth be your duel disk." I said "hold on for a moment" and then I focused my magic into making my duel disk appear on my arm with my deck already inserted and it appeared. The one I wasn't dueling shouted **"what dark magic it thi** s"and I replied "it isn't dark magic but before I came here I used to go to a wizarding school."

The younger one said "since thou have challenged me I shall go first" and she drew and said "I call forth mathematician to my field in attack position. Now but sacrificing one card from my deck to the grave when mathematician falls in battle I am allowed to draw one card from my deck. To keep you guessing I shall set one card face down on the field to end my advance for now."

I drew and said "to start I activate the magic card terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose magical citadel of Endymion and then I activate magical citadel of Endymion and then summon one monster in facedown defense mode and two card face down on the field and I end my turn."

She drew and said "I shall call forth quickdraw sycnron by sacrificing rush warrior from my hand to an early grave and now I I'll use a new type of summoning in this world. I tune level 3 mathematician with level 5 quickdraw sycnron in order to synchro summon the stardust dragon. Now my powerful dragon attack that facedown defense monster."

My monster was flipped up and revealed to her aroma jar "sorry but when you attacked my aroma jar while it was face down on the field and flipped it face up it can't be destroyed by battle and at the end phase of both our turns I gain 500 life points." She said "I'll set this card facedown and end my go" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I activate the spell polymerization from my hand in order to fuse together dark magician and buster to form dark paladin.

Next I activate the magic card field barrier which means now my magical citadel can't be removed from the field no matter what. Now I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and now I'll attack your stardust dragon with dark paladin and for each dragon on your field or in your graveyard my dark paladin gains 500 attack points."

Stardust dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3100 and I said "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I'll call forth junk sycnron in attack position and his effect activates I told you that rush warrior has been off to an early grave so he's going to come back with the same attack points." Rush warrior returned and she then said "now I sync my level 3 junk warrior with level 2 junk warrior in order to call forth accel synchron in defense mode.

Finally I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I'll flip summon my old vindictive magician which since it was flipped summoned I can destroy one monster you control and I choose accel synchron" accel synchron was destroyed and I said "dark paladin attack her life points directly" and her life point dropped to 200.

"Now old vindictive magician attack her directly and finish this duel" and her life points dropped to zero and my monsters and her facedown cards disappeared. The duel disks deactivated and I said "okay I've defeated your sister so now are you going to duel Me." she looked at me a moment and said "of course I shall duelth thee but thee will not prevail" and she activated her duel disks and I activated mine.

She said "since you haveith challenged me I shall make the first move and I'll begin by calling forth jet synchron to my front lines in defense mode and set one card facedown on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician to the field in attack mode now attack Christina's Jet synchron" and jet synchron was destroyed.

I then said "I'll set three cards face down on the field and end my turn" and she drew and said "by sending the valiant warrior garbage lord to the graveyard I'm allowed to bring back jet synchron to my field as long as when it leaves the field I have to banish it from the clan. Now I 2000 of my life points in order to special summon garbage lord from my hand.

Now I sync my level 5 garbage lord with my level one jet synchron in order to synchro summon red wyvern in attack mode. Now red-wyvern attack his skilled dark magician" and I said "I activate the trap card waboku which makes it so that my monster is safe and I don't take any damage." She responded by saying "I shall set one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "skilled dark magician attack red wyvern" and she said "you must have lost you're nerve if you are wanting to go through with this" and I said "before the attack goes through I'll activate my trap card magician's circle. You see with this card when a spellcaster monster attacks we both can special summon a spellcaster monster with 2000 or less attack points from our decks and I choose dark magician girl."

She said "I'll summon mathematician" and my skilled dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3500. I then said "I'll activate the spell card solidarity this powerful magic card makes it so that as long as I have only one type of monster in my graveyard such as spellcasters in this case all monsters of the same type on my field gain 800 attack points but when there's a type that's not spellcaster sent to my graveyard solidarity also goes to the graveyard and with that I'll end my turn."

My dark magician girl's attack point rose to 2800 and she drew and said "I'll activate red wyvern's special ability you see if you control a monster with higher attack points then itself that monster is automatically destroyed. Next I shall place one card face down on the field and end my turn." I said "why didn't you attack you would have dealt some major damage."

Her response surprised me to say the least "I am not from this dimension" and I said "but what does that have to do with anything" and she said "the dimension or universe as you would call It that I was from was one that never moved beyond what you call the Middle Ages. During a battle with a neighboring clan we were thrown into a special rift.

While that rift brought us here while I changed us slightly since we were taught the fine art of dueling by a group that called themselves the league of duel assassins we still do our best to remain honorable. Since to us from a different dimension it would honorable to attack an unarmed opponent we tend to not attack our opponent's directly."

I said "oh sorry if I dishonored you at all with my rude comment but I'll continue this duel" and I drew and said "I'll activate the trap card call of the haunted to bring back dark magician girl in attack mode and the effect of solidarity increases her attack points to 2800. Now attack red wyvern with scorching blast" and red wyvern was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3600.

"Finally to end my turn I'll summon mystical elf to the field in defense mode" and she drew and said "I shall call forth one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Now I activate the spell card sage's stone since I have dark magician girl on my field I can now summon dark magician.

Now I activate the equipment spell card dark energy which raises the attack points of any dark monster that I choose and I equip it to dark magician. Now dark magician girl attack that facedown monster" and her monster was revealed to be chain resonator. "Now dark magician attack her life points directly and finish this duel with dark magic attack."

Her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and it was then that Christina apparently had enough and I that she had her hand poised on the sword hilt I could see. She asked me if I had any weapon to draw and I said "sorry but the only thing that could be considered a weapon that I have would be my duel disk."

She then said "well at this point consider yourself lucky since we don't attack unarmed opponents but don't get in our way of our mission to defeat Chazz Princeton or we won't hesitate to make it so you can't interfere in our affairs again" and the walked off. Alexis then walked up to the bridge we were dueling on and said "you don't have your wand on you" and I said "when it comes to magic the less people that know the better.

 **Okay people I know that I just started this story but I'm going to be putting it on hiatus because with OC's or main character decks that I can if I have the cards to do it I make those decks in real life. I am organizing my cards so that I can create decks faster so for a while until I get that deck made and the kinks worked out this story will not be updated for a while but when I update it again I promise that the duel that ensues in that chapter will make it worth the wait.**


	4. new monsters

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have wanted me to continue this story so much that they put it in the reviews I'm back with a new chapter. In this chapter there will be a new OC of mine that I have created and been in the process of creating for some time now. In this chapter I am introducing the xyz summoning in the yugioh Gx timeline. I don't think there's anything else to add to this so without further ado let's get on with the show.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking down from my dorm room for the feast that the obelisk blue dining hall usually had and then after the meal me and Alexis decided to go for a walk. On the walk we were stopped by one of the freshman and I said "can I help you." She said "hello my name is Sarah Robinson and I saw you dueling in last year's battle city tournament.

In fact it was your dueling that got me into dueling so I would consider it an honor if you would duel against me." I said "okay I'll duel you" and she said "thank you so much" and she activated her duel disk and drew her opening hand and I used my power to teleport my duel disk on my arm and I drew my opening hand and she said "why don't you go first" and I said "okay."

I drew and then I said "I'll activate the spell card pot of duality which lets me take a look at the top three cards of my deck and add one to my hand and the others go back to my deck. Next I'll summon my Gemini elf in attack mode and set two cards facedown and end my turn." She drew and said "I summon submarineroid in attack mode.

Next I discard my Kabazauls and legendary fisherman in order to special summon mermail abyssmegalo in attack mode. Now abyssmegalo attack his Gemini elf" and I said "I activate my trap card shadow spell this card stops your monster from attacking and decreases it's attack points by 700" mermail abyssmegalo's attack points dropped to 1700.

She then said "that doesn't matter I activate submarineroid's special effect she can attack your life points directly even if you have a monster on the field so submarineroid attack his life points with submersible torpedo" and my life points dropped to 3200 and she said "now submarineroid switches to defense mode.

I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "first I'll activate my spell card lightning vortex which destroys all face up monsters on your side of the field. Next I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and now Gemini elf attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 2100. "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "first I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Next I summon hydrogeddon in attack mode and now I'll attack your facedown monster" and my old vindictive magician was destroyed but I choose not to activate the effect since this girl was a novice at best. "Now I activate hydrogeddon's special effect since it destroyed a monster by battle I can summon another one from my deck.

Now for a new type of summoning that you have never seen before I overlay my two hydrogeddons with these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon number 103: ragnazero in attack mode. I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll tribute my Gemini elf to summon catapult turtle in defense mode" and she said "I activate ragnazero's special effect.

By removing one overlay unit I can destroy one monster on your field and then I get to draw one card" and I said "fine I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn." She drew and said "first I'll summon sinister serpent in attack mode. Now ragnazero attack his life points directly" and I said "I activate my facedown card mirror force which since your monster attacked I can destroy all attack mode monsters on your side of the field.

I activate the trap card threatening roar which makes it so that neither of us can attack until the end of your next turn which means my attack is canceled out. Now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" and I then drew and said "I'll just summon one monster facedown and end my turn" and she drew and said "I'll tribute my sinister serpent in order to summon frostosaurus in attack mode.

Now I activate my ragnazero's special effect by removing is overlay unit I can destroy your facedown monster and then I get to draw a card. Now ragnazero attack his life points directly" and I said "I activate negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." She said "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll just set one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn" and she drew and said "I tribute ragnazero in order to summon des frog in attack mode. Next I activate my facedown spell card star changer which lets me either increase or decrease one monster's level by one so I'll decrease frostosaurus to level 5.

Next I activate the spell card level summoning which since I have two level 5 monsters on the field I can summon another level 5 monster from my deck and I choose sirenorca. Now I overlay my level 5 frostosaurus, level 5 des frog, and level 5 sirenorca. With these three monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon number c101 silent honor dark.

Now silent honor dark attack his facedown monster with dark wave" and my monster was destroyed and the thing that was scaring me was there was a dark aura around her. She said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my facedown card raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on your field and I choose number c101 silent honor dark."

Her monster was destroyed or so it seemed she said "Since silent honor dark was sent to the graveyard with overlay units by removing one overlay unit I can summon it right back to the field." I said "that helped me even more because now I have a light and dark monster in my graveyard so I remove from play old vindictive magician and skilled white magician in order to special summon black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning.

Now black luster solder attack silent honor dark" and she said "you must have forgot about all the number's powers only a number can destroy a number" and I said "you still receive some damage" and her life points dropped to 1900. She said "I activate my trap card tri-and-guess which lets me declare one type of extra deck monster such as fusion, synchro, or xyz and whoever has more of whatever type I call gains 3000 life points and I call xyz and I have 3."

I said "I only have fusion monsters" and she said "Well then I gain 3000 life points" and her trap card glowed slightly and her life points rose to 4900. I said "I'll end my turn" and she drew a card and said "I'll summon Kabazauls in attack mode and now I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll attack Kabazauls with black luster soldier" and she said "I activate my trap card spiritual water art- aoi.

This card lets me tribute one water monster and then select one card in your hand and send it to the graveyard" and I showed my hand and she said "I pick polymerization" and I discarded polymerization. I said "since black luster soldier didn't have a target after you activated your trap card he can't attack again so I'll end my turn."

She drew and said "before I do anything else I activate my trap card lightforce sword this card randomly picks one card from your hand and then I can remove it from play for 3 turns. Now I'll summon aqua madoor in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "black luster soldier attack aqua madoor" and aqua madoor was destroyed and I said "I activate one effect of my black luster soldier since he destroyed a monster by battle I can attack once more.

Black luster soldier attack silent honor dark" and her life points dropped to 4700. "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one of your spell and trap cards and I choose the one on the left. Next I'll switch silent honor dark to defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate black luster soldier's effect which I can remove from play one monster from play however I have to forgo attacking this turn so I'll remove from play number c101 silent honor dark." She said "I activate my trap card xyz block since you activated a monster effect I can negate that effect and destroy the monster whose effect was activated and all I have to give up is one of my silent honor ark's overlay units."

I said "I guess all I can do now is end my turn" and she drew and said "I switch silent honor dark to defense mode and then attack your life points directly" and my life points dropped to 1200. She said "I'll end my turn with one card facedown." I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in defense mode" and she said "I activate my facedown card xyz destruction which since you summoned a monster while a xyz monster of mine has an overlay unit I can detach that overlay unit to destroy your monster."

I said "well I guess I have to end my turn" and she drew and said "silent honor dark attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. Sarah said "Wow I never thought I would defeat you in a duel you're the best obelisk blue has to offer" and I said "the two reasons you won were because you had me at a disadvantage with these new xyz monsters and the number monsters.

The second reason was because I had a bummer hand but believe me I'll win your duel next time" and she said "We'll see" and she headed back to her dorm and after about 30 minutes of sitting on the beach we headed back as well but on our way back I got a call on my PDA and saw that it was from chancellor Shepherd.

 **Okay this is the end of this chapter and yes I know I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger and while that seems mean but I'm just wanting this to be open to more possibilities. Also I know that some of the effect I put as cards I know they're not the normal effects but I wanted to make this duel much more interesting until next time I'm diamondholder signing out.**


	5. the darkness grabs hold

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been following me for however long you have I'm back with a new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be doing something similar to the episode where Jaden dueled against a former industrial illusions employee who had stolen a tamer version of the winged dragon of Ra.**

 **Also another thing I forgot that I was going along with the whole Crowler as the chancellor in one of the previous chapters so when I said Shepherd I actually meant Crowler and I'm planning on having that corrected by the end of next week. If I have anything to add after this I'll be putting in a separate author's note so without further ado let's get on with this show.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

 _ **Author's not at the end if needed**_

Harry's P.O.V

After getting the message from Crowler which just said to meet him in his office me and Alexis insisted upon coming as well. Since I didn't really feel like walking all the way to the main building and getting up to the second floor I said "Alexis grab on to me" and she did so and I used the appearation movement to appear in Crowler's office.

I looked around and saw that Pegasus was there and Crower said "well now that you're here the meeting can commence Pegasus if you would." Pegasus said "I would be pleased to even though I am not here under the best of circumstances Harry boy I need your help." I said "with what" and he said "an incredibly powerful card was stolen from industrial illusions just a week ago.

These monsters are a new creation I have been fiddling with for a while their called xyz monsters that use two or more monsters to summon and those monsters used to summon them stay attached to the monster as something called overlay units. These overlay units are used to activate said monster's special effects.

This one card in particular was one of the more powerful ones that I created called number cards the reason these number cards are more powerful than the xyz monsters I created before now is because a number card can only be destroyed in battle with another number. The one who stole it was someone who I believe is after you.

One of the guards that caught him before he escaped our custody he said "now I'll make that Kaiba pay with his dark magician." You see when this person escaped he used the number he stole and I believe that he is here on this island right now. So when you face him you will need to be on even terms with him so I've brought a few cards that you will need for your duel against him."

He drew a hand in his pocket and pulled out three cards after grabbing them I saw the names of then number 39: utopia, rank-up magic barian's force, and number c39 utopia ray. I said "you have nothing to worry about I'll definitely defeat this person and then I'll win back this powerful number do you by chance know which one it was."

He said "yes the name is number 46: dragluon" and I said "I'll be off then" and Crowler who had stayed surprisingly quiet during this conversation and said "don't you want where we think their at right now." I rubbed the back of my hand and said "yeah that might help" and he pushed a button on a remote and the TV on the back right wall turned on and on it were two blinking dots one red and one blue.

"Our scanners have detected an unregistered duel disk and it is currently in use by the docks and is being used against Jaden yuki." I said "okay we'll head there right now" and Alexis grabbed on to me and I said "don't worry we'll be back with that card soon" and I appearated out of there and to the docks.

 **At the docks**

When we appeared at the docks I saw Jaden dueling someone from my past Jaden had elemental hero dragon master on the field along with two facedown cards. His opponent someone who had been disowned from my family because they had betrayed my family to dartz during the whole orichalcos crisis had five headed dragon on the field along with one facedown card.

"First I activate my facedown card trap jammer which makes it so that you can't activate your trap cards for this turn. Now five headed dragon attack his elemental hero dragon master with 5 element strike" and elemental hero dragon master was destroyed and Jaden's life points dropped to zero. As the holograms disappeared the former family member noticed me and said "It's been so long Harry why last time I saw you was about 10 years ago."

I said "well randy I wish I could say it was nice to see you but well then I would be lying have you stabbed anyone else in the back recently." He said "no I learned my lesson about betrayal when the orichalcos severed my soul from my body but now with the power of this new card I have acquired I shall defeat you and you will know the same thing I felt when the orichalcos severed my soul from my body" and he activated his duel disk.

I summoned mine and I activated it and said "you honestly think you can win against me" and he said "I can and I will" and a dark aura appeared around him. I drew my opening hand as did he and he said "as the challenger I shall go first" and he drew his 6th card. "First I'll activate the very card we were just talking about the seal of orichalcos.

Next I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and one card facedown and that will end my turn." I drew and said "I'll summon neo the magical swordsman in attack mode now neo attack his facedown monster" and his monster was revealed to be the dragon dwelling in the cave and my life points dropped to 3700.

He said "Are you seriously attacking recklessly because if you are then this just got a lot easier" and I said "I'll just set two cards face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "I'll summon alexandrite dragon and then switch the dragon dwelling in the cave to attack mode. Now my monsters feel the power of the orichalcos."

His Alexandrite dragon's attack points rose to 2500 and the dragon dwelling in the cave's attack points rose to 1800. "Now my cave dwelling dragon attack neo the magical swordsman" and neo was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3600. "Now alexandrite dragon your turn attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped further to 1100 and Alexis started running toward us and I said "no just go get Crowler" and she said "Are you sure."

I said "I'm sure I can hold my own against randy for a while but you need to get going now" and she ran off toward the main building. He said "you can hold your own against me you must have gotten better with your jokes but for now I'll end your torment and end my turn." I drew and said "first I'll set one card facedown and then I activate the spell card left arm offering.

This card forces me to remove from play my entire hand but I get to take one spell card from my deck and add it to my hand and I choose dark hole. Now I'll activate dark hole to destroy all monsters you control" and his monsters were destroyed. I said "I'll end my turn." He drew and said "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode.

Next I activate my spell card mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy any spell or trap card on the field and I choose your middle facedown" and I said "in response to that I activate my trap card bad aim. You see this card activates when you activate a card or an effect that would destroy a card on the field. Now I can destroy one card on the field and I choose alexandrite dragon."

Alexandrite dragon and I could see how angry he was and he said "I'll pay you back double what you did to Alexandrite dragon but for now I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and next I activate swords of revealing light which stops your from attacking for three whole turns and now I end my turn."

He drew and said "I'll just place one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll pass the torch back to you." He drew and said "I'll also pass the torch back to you" and I drew and said "I summon silent magician level 4 in attack mode and now I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two.

Finally I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll end my turn and that means your swords of revealing light are gone." I drew and said "since I just drew a card silent magician gains another counter" and silent magician's attack points rose to 3000" now silent magician attack his facedown monster" and his monster was destroyed.

He started laughing and I said "what's so funny" and he said "because you just played right into my hands I wanted that monster gone. Since you destroyed a monster by battle I can now special summon interplanetarypurplethorny dragon to the field and I choose attack mode." I said "I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

He drew and said "all I can do at this point is set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I hope that this next move will help you forget your anger and hatred I activated my trap graceful tear. This trap card allows me to give you one of my cards and then I gain 2000 life points" and I handed him trance the magical swordsman and my life points rose to 3100.

Next I activate my silent magician's special effect since he now has 5 counters on him I can send him to the graveyard to summon silent magician level 8 from my deck in attack mode. Next I'll summon skilled dark magician to the field in attack mode as well and now I'll place one card face down on the field. Now silent magician attack his dragon" and his dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3200.

I said "now skilled dark magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped further to 1300. I said "now I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate my trap card good goblin housekeeping which lets me draw 1 card and then select one card from my hand and place it on the bottom of my deck.

I'll place one card facedown and summon lord of d. in attack mode and then I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice skilled dark magician to summon dark magician girl in attack mode." He got a grin on his face and said "I activate my trap card raigeki break at the cost of one card in my hand I can destroy and monster you have on the field and I choose silent magician level 8."

I said "I'll activate my trap card call of the haunted which lets me summon a monster back from my graveyard however when call of the haunted leaves the field my monster goes back to the graveyard. Now dark magician girl attack his lord of d." and he said "I activate my trap card skill successor this card allows me to increase my lord of d's attack points by 400 and with the seal of orichalcos he is now at 2100 so lord of d counterattack."

When the smoke cleared he must have noticed that I still had all my life points and he said "how did you not lose life points" and he said "thanks to my trap card waboku which stops my monsters from being destroyed and stops me from losing life points. Now I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and he drew and said "I'll tribute lord of d. in order to summon trance the magical swordsman" and I said "thank you because of that I can now activate my trap card dark renewal.

This trap card activates when you summon a monster so now I can tribute one of my monsters and the one you just summoned in order to summon dark magician from my deck or graveyard." He said "you just got lucky I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we are holding 6 cards in our hands.

Now I activate dark magic curtain which at the cost of half my life points I can summon a dark magician from my hand or deck" my life points dropped to 1550. "now dark magician attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate the effect of a trap from my graveyard by removing it from play not only do I get to summon a monster from my graveyard but it gains 800 attack points so let's welcome back lord of d."

I said "that doesn't matter dark magician attack lord of d. with dark magic attack" and his lord of dragons and my dark magician were both destroyed. Now dark magician girl attack his life points directly and finish this with dark burning attack." Dark magician girl blasted a ball of pink energy out of her scepter and it slammed into randy and his life points dropped to zero.

As the seal started shrinking to around him I thought quickly and used one of my spells which instantly broke the seal. He said "why did you save me" and I said "Because disowned or not no one deserves the fate of the orichalcos." He looked at me stunned and said "how can I repay you for that" and I said "all you need to do is hand me the seal of orichalcos."

He did so and said "what are you going to do with it" and I said "destroy it incideo" and the card burst into flames. It was then that what the card did that surprised me, it was reforming and an echoed voice appeared inside my head and what it said was what surprised me the most. It said "for trying to destroy the seal you will now be in the possession of the seal." I tried to question it but it wouldn't answer."

When I wasn't able to see the person in my head any more I saw that I was still on the docks and only this time Alexis was there with Crowler. She said "are you okay" and when I tried to respond I found that I couldn't but I heard a darker version of my voice reply instead. "Yeah I am but soon you won't be because I challenge you to a duel."

She was about to respond when Crowler said "no because while you may look like my star student here I can tell that you are not. You not going to get to one of my students unless you can get past me first" and I said "fine I could use a little warm up." Crowler looked enraged by that and said "I'll show you a warm up" and he activated his duel vest and my darker half activated my duel disk.

Crowler drew and said "I'll go first and I summon ancient gear soldier in defense mode and end my turn" and my dark half drew and said "first I'll summon skilled dark magician and now skilled dark magician attack his ancient gear soldier" and ancient gear soldier was destroyed. "Now I shall place three cards facedown and end my turn."

Crowler drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back ancient gear soldier in defense mode and now I summon another one in defense mode" and my dark half said "I activate my trap card trap hole it destroys the ancient gear soldier you just summoned." Crowler said "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

My dark half drew and said "I'll summon skilled white magician in attack mode now attack ancient gear soldier" and Crowler said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." My dark half said "I end my turn" and Crowler drew and said "I activate my facedown card call of the haunted which lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard so let's welcome back ancient gear soldier.

Now I sacrifice my two ancient gear soldiers in order to summon ancient gear golem in attack mode now attacked skilled dark magician." My dark half said "I activate the trap card magic cylinder which stops your monster's attack and you take damage equal to its attack points" and Crowler's life points dropped to 1000.

"I end my turn" and My dark half drew and said "I summon one monster face down on the field and end my turn" and Crowler said "that was a mistake I'll attack your face down monster with ancient gear golem" and he said "you'll try I activate the trap card mirror force which since you declared an attack your monster is destroyed.

Crowler said "I end my turn" and my dark half drew and said "skilled dark magician attack his directly and finish this duel." Crowler's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. My dark half then said to Alexis "since we now have that trash out of the way we can now begin our duel" and he activated his duel disk again and drew 5 cards.

 _ **Another chapter done I thought that we needed a bit in this chapter where Crowler actually cared about students and before anyone corrects me that ancient gear monster stop card effects from activating watch the beginning of season one episode 18 since syrus uses a trap card against Dimitiry who has ancient gear golem out.**_

 _ **The next duel will be dark harry against Alexis**_


	6. the seal takes control

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been reviewing I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter it's going to be dark harry Vs. Alexis and at this point I'm thinking about making it so Alexis wins but with similar decks then we have no idea who will really win so let's get on with the show.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

 _ **Author's note at the end if needed**_

Dark Harry's P.O.V

I was actually surprised that the crossdresser had actually gone through with dueling me and now my host's fiancé was going to duel me this night couldn't get any better. As I had my duel disk activated and the first five cards in my hand she asked the pathetic fool that I had possessed before to use his duel disk which he agreed to.

She strapped the duel disk on and inserted her deck and activated the duel disk and drew five cards and said "since I challenged you I'll go first" and she drew and said "first I activate the spell card ancient rules which lets me summon a level 5 or higher normal monster without a sacrifice and I choose dark magician.

Next I place two cards facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon silent magician level 4 in attack mode and then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." She drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate the spell card magician's fusion.

This spell card lets me remove from play dark magicians from my hand or my side of the field to fusion summon a monster so I remove from play my dark magician on the field and the two in my hand to form ultimate dark magician. Now ultimate dark magician attack his silent magician level 4" and I said "I activate my trap card waboku which stops my monster from being destroyed and my life points remain safe as well."

She said "fine I place one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card cards of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Now I activate silent magician's special effect since she had 5 counters on her I can send her to the graveyard to summon silent magician level 8 and next I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode.

I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and she drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode." I then said "I activate my trap card dark renewal since you just summoned a monster I can select one monster on your side of the field and tribute it along with mine to summon a dark spellcaster monster from my deck so I tribute ultimate dark magician and skilled dark magician in order to summon dark magician girl."

She said "I activate the spell card block attack to switch my skilled white magician to defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate dark magic curtain which lets me at the cost of half my life points summon a dark magician from my deck." My life points dropped to 2000 and dark magician was summoned.

Now I place one card facedown and activate the spell card exchange which normally we would get to choose a card from our opponents hand but since we both only have one card let's just get on with it" and I tossed her my neo the magical swordsman and she tossed me her buster blader. "Now I activate my facedown card polymerization to fuse together the dark magician on my field and the buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin.

Also since there's a dark magician in my graveyard my dark magician girl's attack points go up by 300 now dark magician girl attack her skilled dark magician" and skilled dark magician was destroyed. "Now silent magician attack her life points directly" and her life points had risen to 4500 and I said "how did your life points rise" and she said "Because of my nutrient z trap card.

Since I was about to take a blast of 3500 nutrient z increased my life points by 4000 before the blast hit" and I said "doesn't matter I still have another attack so dark paladin attack her life points directly" and she said "I activate my trap card mirror force which since you just declared an attack all your monsters that are in attack mode are destroyed."

I said "damn you I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the spell card cards of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Now I summon one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "first I summon skilled dark magician to my field in attack mode and next I activate the magic card terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and it gives skilled dark magician one counter.

Next I activate the card I added with terraforming I activate the field spell card the seal of orichalcos not only does the card give my monster's an extra 500 attack points but it also gives skilled dark magician another counter. Now skilled dark magician attack that facedown monster" and it was revealed to be magical plant mandragola.

I said "since I just flipped your monster which activates its effect which places a spell counter on all face up cards that there can be a spell counter on so thank you for giving skilled dark magician the last counter he needed so now I activate his special ability. By getting rid of my worthless skilled dark magician I can summon out dark magician from my hand, deck, or graveyard and I choose graveyard.

I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and she drew and said "I activate burial from a different dimension which lets me select three of my removed from play monsters and place them in my graveyard and what better choice than all three dark magician's that I removed from play with magician's fusion.

Now I activate monster reborn to bring back dark magician from my graveyard and I activate polymerization to fuse the dark magician on the field and the buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin." I said "that monster is still too weak to destroy my dark magician" and she said "that is exactly why I'm activating the equip spell card one-shot wand. Thanks to this spell card my dark paladin gains 800 attack points.

Now dark paladin attack dark magician" and I said "Before the attack hits I activate my trap card solemn wishes which makes it so that whenever I draw a card I gain 500 life points." Dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 800 and she said "now I activate the secondary effect of one-shot wand since the monster it's equipped to destroyed a monster by battle I can send it to the graveyard to draw one card."

She drew a card and got a strange look on her face and said "I'll place one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and my life points rose to 1300 and I said "I'll place one card face down on the field and one monster in facedown defense mode and I end my turn." She drew and said "attack that facedown monster dark paladin" and skilled white magician was destroyed and she said "I'll end my turn."

I drew and my life points rose to 1800 and I said "I activate my trap card graceful tear by giving one card from my hand to you I gain 2000 life points." I tossed her my trance the magical swordsman and I said "I'll summon one monster facedown defense mode and end my turn." She drew and said "dark paladin attack his facedown monster with dark magical sword strike" and my facedown monster was destroyed.

She said "the stage it set I activate the trap card self-sacrifice by discarding every card in my hand to the graveyard I can pay life points to decrease your life points and since you have 3800 life points I pay 3800 life points to finish this duel" and my life points dropped to zero and the seal started to shrink around me and as soon as it faded I felt nothing.

Harry's P.O.V

After the end of the duel I saw nothing but felt a tug and after a few moments I opened my eyes and saw that my spirit had returned to my body. I saw that the seal of orichalcos was laying on the ground beside my duel disk and after a minute Alexis came up to me and slapped me. **"HOW COULD YOU PLAY THAT CARD WHEN YOU KNEW IT WAS EVIL"** and I said "I wasn't in control of myself."

The angry expression on her face faded slightly and said "what are you talking about" and I said "okay I tried to burn the seal card but it reformed itself and then my soul must have split into two. I heard a darker version of my voice in my head and it said that I would now be in possession of the seal. That darker side must have taken over because wherever I was I knew that my body was doing it but it was like I was watching someone else."

She said "well then allow me to destroy it" and I said "no we'll leave it up to Pegasus to lock away so that no one can ever get their hands on it again." He said "I would love to harry boy but I'm not able to since it's on your school grounds it must be locked away on your school grounds." I said "okay chancellor Crowler do you have any place around her where it would be safe" and he said "I just might" and he picked it up and threw it into the ocean.

"Now all we need Is a force strong enough to force it deep down into the ocean" and I said "Allow me aquamenti" and a powerful force of water hit the card forcing it deep into the ocean.


	7. the case of the stolen duel disks

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been with me from the very beginning I'm back with a new chapter and some of you will be glad to know that this is the last chapter where I'm actually introducing a new person so that I can actually get on with the plot. The person will be using an elemental hero deck just like Jaden but his personality will be kind of like tyranno hassleberry's from the anime and maybe the manga but I wouldn't know about the manga since I don't read it.**

 **If there's anything at the end of the chapter that I think of I'll be adding it in so without further ado let's get on with the show.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

 _ **In story author's note if necessary**_

 **Harry's P.O.V**

Me and Alexis were walking across campus hauling new duel disks to the slifer red dorm why were we doing this you ask well I volunteered us for this. Alexis was currently dropping behind me slowly and when I slowed down enough for her she asked "remind me why did you volunteer us for this" and I said "because there has to be something happening to the duel disks and we'll find out if we do this."

She said "I get that but still did we have to do all of it by ourselves" and I said "I can't believe I hadn't thought of that since I can summon duel spirits." She said "well do it already" and I passed my duel disks to her and opened my deck holder and pulled out the dark paladin and said "dark paladin I call you forth."

A portal opened and he said "what is it that you require from me master" and I said "first I said you don't need to be so formal and second we need you to carry these duel disks to the other side of this island." He grabbed both nets of duel disks and took off in the direction we were going and we followed quite a bit slowly behind him.

As we came to the bridge that I had found awhile back and it had become Alexis's and my hang out spot we saw that someone was currently occupying the bridge. He was a muscular guy with a bandana around his bangs with a Ra yellow jacket with the sleeves cut off and I also saw that he had the stolen duel disks on his back.

I said "let me guess you're the one whose been stealing the duel disks" and Alexis said "what tipped you off the 6 duel disks on his back" and I said "yeah that was" and he said "I am." I said "well how about this you and me duel and if I win then I get the duel disks back that you stole." He said "what do I get if I win" and I said "then you'll get my deck."

I looked back to Alexis and she had an expression on her face that said she was about to protest that and I said mentally to her "don't worry I have an exact replica of this deck back in our room." I turned back to him and said "that sounds good" and I walked down to one side of the small lake that the bridge went over and he did the same."

He said "how are you going to duel without a duel disk" and I said "do you want to see something cool" and he said "okay let's see what you got" and I conjured my duel disk on my arm with it activated and my deck already inserted in it." He said "well since I'm the challenger I'll go first" and I said "okay then." He drew and said "I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and set two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "first I summon out mystical elf in defense mode and then I activate the spell card dicephoon which let me roll a dice and if the result if between 2 and 4 then I can destroy one spell or trap on your side of the field and if the result is 5 then I get to destroy two of your spell or trap cards" and he said with a demanding tone "and if you roll a 1 or 6."

I said "well in that case I'll lose 1000 life points" and he said "well roll the dice already" and I did and it landed where I was hoping it would land "guess I roll a five so say goodbye to your facedown cards. Finally I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "I summon to the front line elemental hero blazeman in attack mode and that activates his special ability.

When he's summoned to my field I can add a polymerization from my deck to my hand" and he did so "next I activate polymerization to fuse avian and burstinatrix in my hand to form elemental hero flame wingman. Now flame wingman attack his mystical elf" and I said "I activate my trap card shadow spell which stops your flame wingman from attacking.

That's not the only effect of wingman's new accessory it also robs him of 700 attack points each turn" and he said "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" and flame wingman's attack points dropped to 1400. I drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then I sacrifice mystical elf to summon trance the magical swordsman in attack mode.

Now trance put an end to flame wingman with magical sword strike" and flame wingman was destroyed and his life point dropped to 2800. "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon one monster face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two. Then I activate the spell card pot of duality which lets me take a look at the top three cards of my deck and add one to my hand then the other two go back to the bottom of my deck.

Next I summon neo the magical swordsman and now neo attack his elemental hero blazeman" and blazeman was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2300. "Now trance attack his facedown monster" and his facedown was revealed to be elemental hero Sparkman and was destroyed. "Finally I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card o-oversoul which lets me summon back elemental hero Sparkman.

Now I activate polymerization Sparkman combine with the clayman in my hand to summon the stronger soldier elemental hero thunder giant. Now for his special effect by discarding one card in my hand I can destroy one monster with attack points less than or equal to thunder giant's so say goodbye to neo the magical swordsman.

I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and now trance attack his thunder giant with magical sword strike" and thunder giant was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2100. I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card re-fusion at the cost of 800 life points I can summon back a fusion monster from my graveyard and I choose flame wingman.

Now I activate the spell card fusion recovery which lets me add a polymerization and a fusion material monster back to my hand. Next I activate polymerization to fuse together Sparkman and flame wingman to form shining flare wingman. Now here's the best part for each elemental hero monster in my graveyard shining flare wingman gains 300 attack points" and shining flare wingman's attack points jumped to 4600.

"Now shining flare wingman attack trance the magical swordsman" and I started walking back to the bridge and he said "why are you walking away" and I said "because I win. By activating my magic cylinder trap card your monster's attack is absorbed and redirected at your life points." As we met on the bridge he said "you truly are the best soldier I have faced on the field of battle" and I said "we'll duel again sometime but you have to hold up your end of the bargain."

He handed me the duel disks on his back and we headed off to the slifer red dorms with the new and old duel disks and with dark paladin carrying the new ones and me carrying the old ones. I saw that he had put on double straps with the duel disks laying in the middle and I put it on and said "So how do I look" and Alexis got one look and started laughing" and she said "you don't have the muscles to pull the look off.


	8. Chazz breaks through

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who like both Harry potter and Yugioh gx and wondered what would happen if they intertwined I'm back with another chapter. In this chapter I'm going to have it where Chazz starts building his army for the final duel against Harry. I'm not entirely sure how that will work but I'm going to make it so that it happens.**

 **I can't think of anything else to add but if I do at the time I'm writing this I'll add it in at the end of this chapter.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms and after about 10 minutes of enjoying this feeling I got up and got dressed and as I was about to head out Alexis was waking up. She said "where do you think you're going" and I said "to get us some breakfast" and she said "just make sure to alert me when you get back up here since you know I don't like surprises."

I said "I will" and I walked out the door and headed down to the massive dining hall and I noticed that it was emptier then it usually was. I grabbed the large breakfast and placed it in a pocket dimension that I figured out I could do and started to go back to the room. When I got out of the obelisk dining hall I was surprised to say the least when Chazz was standing there with an army behind him.

I said "what do you want Marik" and he said "you catch on quickly what I am here for is revenge and to help my accomplice who I believe you have quite a complicated past with." I said "who are you working with" and he said "you're worst nightmare lord Voldemort" and I said "he seriously is still after me" and Marik said "yes and if you want to get away from here now you'll have to defeat me in a duel and if I remember correctly then I kicked your ass in our last duel."

I said "you may have done so but I have upgraded my deck so that I can be ready for you so let's duel" and I summoned my duel disk with the deck already loaded. He said "Malfoy bring me my duel disk" and I saw that it was Lucius Malfoy and I figured that he hadn't been anymore use to Voldemort and Marik put the duel disk on his arm and loaded up his deck.

He said "since I am the challenger I shall go first and I'll start with the spell card polymerization to fuse together flamvell guard and luster dragon number 2 in order to summon first of the dragons in attack mode. Next I place two cards facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll summon mystical elf to the field in defense mode and set two cards facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "first of the dragon's attack his pathetic elf with dragon birth breath" and mystical elf was destroyed and he said "I'll end my turn by playing one monster in facedown defense position on the field." I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and set one card facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate the spell card dragon shield which makes it so my first of the dragons can't be destroyed in battle or by card effect however that makes it so that your skilled white magician gains one counter. Now first of the dragons attack skilled white magician" and I said "I activate the quick play spell card dicephoon.

Now I roll a dice and if I roll a five then I can destroy two of your spell or trap cards" and I picked up the dice and threw it up and it landed on a five and I said "I now destroy dragon shield and your facedown card on the left." His magic and trap card were destroyed and he said "first of the dragons continue your attack" and I said "I activate my trap card dimensional prison which removes your monster from the field."

He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Now I sacrifice my skilled dark magician in order to summon buster blader. Now buster blader attack his facedown monster" and he said "you triggered the effect of my dragon summoner which while this dragon is on the field then I can summon another dragon to join him and I choose luster dragon."

I said "that's it go ahead and keep powering up my buster blader" and he said "well are you going to attack" and I said "buster blader attack that dragon summoner with dragon blade strike" and his monster was destroyed and he said "that just helped me complete my plans" and I said "whatever I end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon exploder dragon and now I activate the spell card spell replace by discarding one card I bring back a spell card from my graveyard and I choose dragon's mirror. Now I activate dragon's mirror which lets me remove from play dragon type monsters from play to fusion summon a dragon type monster.

I remove luster dragon 2, luster dragon, flamvell guard, draconic guard, and exploder dragon in order to summon five-headed dragon in attack mode, and what's better since I just removed those monsters from my graveyard now your buster blader loses attack points" and buster blader's attack points dropped back to their original attack points.

"Now five-headed dragon attack his buster blader" and I said "I activate the trap card safety net which by discarding one card I can negate your monster's attack." He said "that is a slight problem but that can easily be remedied I end my turn." I drew and said "first I remove from play old vindictive magician and skilled white magician in order to summon black luster soldier – envoy of the beginning.

Next I summon another skilled white magician and then I activate the spell card double summon which lets me summon again this turn so I tribute my black luster soldier, buster blader, and skilled white magician to summon the winged dragon of Ra." I saw that the winged dragon of Ra appeared in his sphere mode.

Marik said "ha the winged dragon of Ra has appeared in his sphere mode and only I know the chant to unlock him" and I said "is that so" and he responded "yes great beast of the sky please hear my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight bathe Egypt in your glow and cast your rage upon my foe appear winged dragon of Ra."

Nothing had happened and he said "what happened where is he" and I said "he answers to a different chant now this is how it goes. All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra."

That had done the trick and as quickly as he appeared on the field he almost instantly disappeared and I said "what did you do Marik" and he responded "I activated my trap card bottomless trap hole which removed it from the game." I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets both of us draw until we hold six cards in our hand.

Now I activate the magic card burial from the different dimension which lets me take monsters that have been removed from the game and put them back in my graveyard. Next I activate the spell card re-fusion which at the cost of 800 life points I can bring back a fusion monster from my graveyard and I choose first of the dragons.

Now first of the dragon's attack his life points directly" and my life points had risen to 5300 and he said "how did your life points rise" and I said "thanks to my nutrient z trap card since I was about to take more than 2000 points of damage this trap increased my life points by 4000." He said "I'll place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "first I activate the spell card swords of revealing light which stops your from attacking for three turns and then I'll activate the field spell card magical citadel of endymion and set one card facedown and end my turn." Marik drew and said "that move was so pathetic you're just buying time but I'll activate the magic card polymerization to fuse together red-eyes black dragon and summoned skull in order to summon black skull dragon in attack mode and I end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll just place one card face down on the field and end my turn" and he drew and said "I end my turn." I drew and said "that was a mistake Marik I activate my trap card call of the haunted which lets me bring back one monster from my graveyard however when call of the haunted leaves the field the monster goes with it.

I choose to bring back buster blader in attack mode and next I activate another trap card shadow spell this powerful trap takes away 700 of your first of the dragon's attack points and stops it from attacking or changing the battle position oh and don't forget the power boost your dragons give buster blader" and buster blader's attack points rose to 4600.

"Now buster blader attack his first of the dragons" and the attack hit but when the smoke cleared I saw that his monster was still on the field." I said "you have some explaining to do Marik how is first of the dragons still on the field" and he said "you fool it's from a special effect this dragon can only be destroyed in battle by a normal monster with no effect however I still lose life points" and his life points dropped to 1400.

I said "I'll end my turn" and he said "fine I draw" and when he did he froze up and I said "uh what are you doing Marik" and Chazz said "what are you talking about and who the hell is Marik" and I said "quit trying to play a trick on me Marik." He said "well you've finally lost it now if you'll excuse me I'll be going back to my room and calling the insane asylum to get you committed."

He deactivated his duel disk and shoved past me and I thought _"that was weird"_ and when I looked back to his followers when he was here I saw that they had disappeared.

 **Okay so for this chapter the only thing I have to add is before anyone starts biting my head off by saying that the Egyptian god cards aren't effect by spell, trap, or monster effects the winged dragon of Ra had to be effect for this chapter to work and if it hadn't been effected then this would have been the final chapter and I don't think anyone reading this story wants that.**


	9. magician's against dragons

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who are wanting to try their hand at writing but don't have the courage I'm back with another chapter. in this chapter I'm going to be having a duel a lot like the one in the Yu-Gi-OH GX season one episode 15 going on. it's going to be Harrington with a completely different deck then the tennis themed deck he has in the series since it is way over powered.**

 **If I have anything to add I'll put it in another author's note at the end of this chapter so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking to Alexis and mine secret spot on the island with her walking by my side since we decided to spend this Saturday there with each other. When we got there I saw something was out of place where there had been a clearing was now covered with branches that had fallen down at some point during the summer.

When we were about to leave I figured that it wouldn't be easy enough to find a new secret spot well unless you were the son or daughter of the owner of the island. I said "I know of another place" and she said "about how far from here" and I said "it's actually not that far." She said "okay lead the way" and I started walking there and as I was leading her to the secret room in the main building I saw something.

What I saw was Harrington or as I liked to call him the duel academy harasser was with a girl who didn't look like she was wanting to spend time with him. She was trying to get away from him and I noticed that this was the same position that Alexis was in last year when she was going to talk to Jaden about something to do with Chazz when he had left before he came back.

I said to Alexis "wait here for a second would you" and she said "sure" and I walked over toward them and I heard the girl say "would you just leave me alone" and he said "no you must go out on a date with me." as I got close enough for them to hear me I said "how about you let her go before I decide to kick your ass."

They both turned around and he said "how about you just leave me alone and mind your own business" and I said "sorry but I saw you harassing uh" and she said "my name is Anna." I said "I saw you harassing Anna and thought to myself I have to stop this." He said "if you don't leave then I'll just knock your ass out."

I said "how about this we duel if you win then I'll leave but if I win then you leave Anna alone" and he said "those sound like agreeable terms." He grabbed his compact duel disk from his belt which it was clipped on and activated it and drew his opening hand. He said "what you don't have one of the compact duel disks I would have thought the son of the creator of duel disks would have one."

I said "I don't I have something better" and I held up my arm and used my magic to have my duel disk appear on my arm with it already activated and my deck in it. I drew my opening hand and he said "since you challenged me I'll go first" and I said "that's fine you'll still lose anyway. I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and set one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "for my turn I'll summon skilled white magician in attack mode and set one card facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "I'll flip my summon my green turtle summoner which means since he was flipped face up I can now destroy skilled white magician" and I said "I activate my trap card waboku which means I don't take damage for this turn."

He said "no matter I tribute my green turtle summoner in order to summon wattaildragon in attack mode and I'll end my turn since I can't do any damage to you this turn." I drew and said "first I summon skilled dark magician and then I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and that also gives skilled dark magician a spell counter.

Next I activate the spell card terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose magical citadel of Endymion and that also give skilled dark magician a second spell counter. Now I activate the field spell magical citadel of Endymion which you'll figure out the effect later on but more importantly gives skilled dark magician the third and final spell counter it needs.

Next I activate skilled dark magician's special effect which lets me send it to the graveyard in order to summon a dark magician from my hand, deck, or graveyard and better yet the spell counters on skilled dark magician go to the magical citadel. Finally to end my turn I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and my dark magician crossed his arms and was glaring at Harrington.

He drew and said "to start I activate the trap card shield spear which gives my wattaildragon a power boost to the turn of 400." I said "that's funny I activate my trap card bad aim which since you activate a card effect then I can destroy one card on the field and I choose wattaildragon." He said "that doesn't matter I summon lancer dragonute in defense mode.

Now I removing from play wattaildragon I can special summon black dragon collapserpent also in defense mode and that ends my turn." I drew and said "dark magician attack his lancer dragonute" and lancer dragonute was destroyed but his life points remained untouched. I said "I'll end my turn by summoning one monster in facedown defense mode."

He drew and said "I'll place one card facedown and summon lord of dragons in attack mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I flip summon magical plant mandragola which lets me add a spell counter on every face-up card on the field that a spell counter can be placed on." he said "I activate my trap card gravity bind which means now all level 4 or higher monsters can't attack however that doesn't apply to black dragon collapserpent."

I responded "how is that" and he said "Because lord of dragons makes it so dragon type monsters aren't effected by card effects. Since I have this opportunity black dragon collapserpent attack magical plant mandragola" and my mandragola was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2700 and he said "I'll end my turn."

I drew and said "first I activate the spell card fairy meteor crush which while It's equipped onto dark magician he has the effect to damage you even if your monsters are in defense mode. Now I activate one of the effects of magical citadel of Endymion it's been building up spell counters whenever a spell card has been activated and it's time to use one of them by using the effect.

By removing one spell counter I have the power to destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose gravity bind" and his trap card burst into hundreds of pixels. "Now dark magician attack his lord of dragons with dark magic attack" and his lord of dragons was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2700.

"now I activated another effect of magical citadel since you don't have a spellcaster monster on the field I can remove one of the spell counters in order to deal 500 points of damage to you." His life points dropped to 2200 and I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card swords of revealing light which makes it so for three turns you can't attack and then I end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the spell card exchange which lets us both take a card from the other's hand" and we walked toward each other and showed our hands and he took neo the magical swordsman and I took his polymerization. "Now I activate the spell card I just got from you polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in order to form the all-powerful dark paladin.

Now here's the kicker for each dragon monster on your field and in your graveyard dark paladin gains 500 attack points" and dark paladin's attack points rose to 4400. "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card riryoku which lets me take half of dark paladin's attack points and give them to black dragon collapserpent."

Dark paladin's attack points dropped to 2200 and black dragon collapserpent's attack points rose to 4000. "Now black dragon collapserpent attack his dark paladin" and dark paladin was destroyed and my life points dropped to 900. He said "you're life points are so low that It's not even funny one more attack and you lose I'll end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense position and activate the spell card lightning vortex. I know your slow so let me explain by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard and all your monsters are destroyed. I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I remove from play black dragon collapserpent in order to summon white dragon wyvern buster in attack mode.

Since I've always been a bit of gambler I'll take a shot and attack your facedown monster" and I said "nice job there dumbass you destroyed my old vindictive magician which one thing about him is that he never leaves empty handed so say goodbye to your white dragon wyvern buster." He said "I'll defeat you this time around considering your life points are lower than mine but I'll end my turn."

I drew and said "first I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and now I activate his effect by removing three counters from the magical citadel skilled dark magician is sent to the graveyard and I can summon dark magician in attack mode from my graveyard. Now by removing the last for spell counters on my magical citadel I can deal 2000 points of damage to you" and his life points dropped to 200.

"I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards next I activate the spell card blue-eyes calling. If I have a blue-eyes white dragon in my deck along with one in my deck I can summon them both. Now I overlay my two level 8 blue-eyes white dragons.

With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon number 46: dragluon in attack mode. Now attack dark magician with dragon breathe" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 400. He said "I'll end my turn so make your last pathetic move" and I drew and said "first I activate the spell card left arm offering which since I have two cards in my hand I can remove them from play and add a spell card from my deck to my hand.

Now I activate the spell card I added dark magic curtain which at the cost of half my life points I can summon dark magician from my deck" my life points dropped to 200 and the curtain was pulled back to reveal dark magician. Harrington said "what was the point if I remember correctly dark magician didn't fare so well against dragluon last turn."

I said "that may be but I didn't bring him out to attack" and he said "what use is dark magician to you then" and I said "because I needed a spellcaster on the field to activate the damaging effect of magical citadel so I remove one spell counter in order to finish off your life points" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

I walked over to him and said "now I believe that we had a deal where if I won you would leave Anna alone" and he said "we did but next time I find a great catch on this island why don't you mind your own business and stay out of my life." He walked off and as I said "if you are trying to force yourself on another girl here I'll kick your ass."

He looked back for a moment and then continued walking away from me but then put his hand up and flipped me off." I pulled out my wand and said "impentida" and he flew forward and I saw that his head landed where he could see the crashing waves below and I walked back to Alexis to finish our hang out day in the secret room in the main building.


	10. another dueling against terror

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have favorited me or not I'm back with another new chapter. in this chapter I'm going to have 'Marik' will start building his army and yes I know in a previous chapter I had it where 'Marik' already had an army but that was lent to him by Voldemort so I'm having him build his own also in this chapter there will be a very small element of dragon ball z in it if you can't find it PM me and I'll explain it.**

 **I can't think of anything to add right now but if I do by the end of this chapter I'll put it in an author's note at the end of the chapter and so without further ado let's get on with the show.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking around the grounds when I saw that something was going down in the forest and I just like I thought I would with my instinct I ran toward where the conflict was going down. As I got to the clearing where I had faced the first shadow rider I saw that a duel was going down it was Marik against Sarah Robinson.

Sarah had ragnazero on the field with the original two overlay units and two cards face down on the field and 2300 life points. Marik said "I activate my monster's effect by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy all your monsters." She said "I activate my trap card xyz block since you just activated a monster's effect I can detach a xyz material from Ragnazero and negate the activation and destroy your monster."

His monster blew up and he said "I activate my trap card shared fate since you just destroyed one of my monsters I can destroy your monster." I said "Marik what are you doing" and he said "I'm just building up my army so I can defeat you" and I said "how about this I take Sarah's place in this duel and if I lose then I'll take your place in the shadow realm but if you lose then you have to go back to the shadow realm."

He considered this for a moment and said "very well since I have a feeling that this won't end well for you" and I said "We'll see about that." As we passed each other I asked "what is your facedown card" and she whispered Sakarutu armor." I said "okay" and he said "how about this I give you an advantage and end my turn."

I drew 6 cards and said "first I activate the spell card pot of duality which lets me reveal the top three cards of my deck and add one to my hand while the rest of them get shuffled back into my deck. Next I activate the ritual spell card black magic ritual which at the cost of monsters in my hand whose levels equal 8 or higher I'm allowed to summon magician of black chaos.

Now magician of black chaos attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." I said "I'll just place two cards facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the spell card dragon's mirror which lets me use monsters in my graveyard or from my field to fusion summon a dragon monster.

So I remove my red-eyes black dragon, hunter dragon, red-eyes darkness metal dragon, the black stone of legend, and flamvell guard in order to summon five headed dragon. Now I'll attack magician of black chaos and finish this" and I said "I activate the trap that Sarah left on the field for me Sakarutu armor which since you declared an attack your attacking monster is destroyed." He responded "I activate the trap card trap stopper at the cost of stopping my attack I can destroy the trap card you just activated." I said "very well" and he said "I'll end my turn with one card face down on the field."

I drew and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I activate the field spell magical citadel of Endymion and then I activate the trap card raigeki break by discarding my dark magician I can destroy one card on your field and I choose five-headed dragon.

His monster was destroyed and I said "I'll place two cards facedown and activate the magic card swords of revealing light" and he said "I activate my trap card magic jammer which negates your spell card and destroys It." I said "I'll attack your life points directly with magician of black chaos" and he said "I'll activate the trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw more cards and then I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two. Now I activate the spell card magician's fusion which lets me fuse together monsters in my graveyard to summon forth a spellcaster monster from my extra deck.

I remove from play dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin in attack mode now magician of black chaos attack his facedown monster" and he said "I activate my final trap card dimensional prison which lets me remove from play your attacking monster." I said "that doesn't matter dark paladin attack his facedown monster."

He said "you triggered my monster's effect monster buster which lets me destroy your dark paladin when this monster is destroyed and here's the real kicker you take damage equal to the two levels of these monsters combined times 300" and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and he said "say hello to my father will you" and he held the millennium rod out at me and I felt myself slip away.

(5 hours later)

I regained consciousness but after I did I had a feeling that something happened to me considering the sky was now red and the grass was grey.

 **And we're stopping on a cliffhanger just because I'm feeling evil right now but before anyone comes to my house with pitchforks, torches, and guns by the time I upload this chapter I'll have the next one up within 2 hours or so.**


	11. millennium duel harry vs atem

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been too shy to leave a review or favorite my story I'm back with another chapter. in this chapter I will be having something happen to Harry that had happened to Jaden in the second season of Yugioh GX after his boat gets hit by the deck and he gets basically teleported to neo space but don't quote me on where he got teleported because I'm not too sure.**

 **I can't think of anything else to add at this point but if I do then I'll add it in another author's note at the end of the chapter. so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Last time on Harry potter Gx

I regained consciousness but after I did I had a feeling that something happened to me considering the sky was now red and the grass was grey.

Harry's P.O.V

After looking at the sky for a few more minutes I sat up and what I saw was the worst thing I had ever seen. I was looking at soldiers around ancient Egyptian times and they were running to a large wall holding the most prominent weapons of the time like spears, bows and arrows, and catapults. After looking around for a few more minutes I saw the world fade away from me only to be replaced inside a massive throne room.

I saw who I assumed to be the pharaoh of the time who was in a meeting with his high court and one of them was speaking. "My pharaoh I believe I have found a spell that will create items that will bring back the peace." The pharaoh of the time said "Are you sure that this spell will help bring back the peace that had existed" and the court member said "Absolutely" and the pharaoh had a look of consideration on his face and said "do the spell."

I wondered what they were talking about when a very familiar face appeared beside me in the purple robes, purple top hat, and holding onto the staff that he used all the time. It was the dark magician and I said "what happened to me dark magician" and he wrinkled his nose as I called him dark magician and he said in a calm voice "While we are here please call me by my birth name in Egypt Mahad."

"Okay but what happened to send me here Mahad" and he said "Well your guess is as good as mine but what you are witnessing is how the millennium items came into existence." I said in surprise "the spell that the court member was talking about was the spell that brought the millennium items into existence" and he said "yes and instead of bringing peace forever like he said it would it created Egypt's greatest foe."

I said "who was that" and he said "his name was thief king Bakura" and I said "and let me guess his reincarnation was Ryou Bakura" and Mahad nodded. I said "okay not that this history lesson isn't fascinating and everything but I have to get back to my world so that I can save it" and he said "and exactly are you planning on doing that.

I believe that in the two duels that you have gotten into with the threat that is facing your world you have lost in both of them." I responded "I have a deck that the Egyptian gods have given me after my first lost to him but I still have to gather the final Egyptian god card" and he said "even with that deck they great deities of destruction gave you it will be almost impossible to defeat him."

I said "then how am I supposed to defeat him and save the world" and he said "the answer lies in this vision" and I thought about that for a second. "Are you saying I have to collect and redistribute the Millennium items" and he said "yes and then the one's that you choose will be able to unlock their hidden potential."

I said "do you know where they are" and Mahad once again nodded" and I said "take me to where they are" and he said "very well" and with a snap of his fingers we were at a door. I took one look at the door and said "the door seems locked" and he said "yes it is but once you step in front of it the door will judge your soul and if you're intentions are pure as you say then the door will open for you."

I said "seriously" and he said "yes" and I walked in front of the door and after a moment it opened but when the door was fully opened a vague human form walked out of it and he said "why have you awakened me." I took a closer look at who it was and I saw that it was Atem who had sealed his soul into the millennium puzzle to save Egypt from destruction."

I said "Please Atem I need the power of the Millennium items in order to defeat a great evil that is wreaking havoc across my world." He said "if you want the power of the Millennium items then you will have to defeat me in a duel" and I said "no problem" and I summoned my duel disk and he summoned another duel disk and we both loaded up a deck."

He said "I think I'll go first" and he drew "and to start I'll summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and place one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll summon Gemini elf in attack mode and set four cards facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon skilled white magician and then I activate the spell card pot of greed to draw two more cards and not only that but it gives a spell counter to both of my skilled magicians.

Next I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them. Now I activate the effects of both my skilled magicians by sending them to the graveyard I can summon a dark magician and buster blader from anywhere so long as they're not removed from play.

Now dark magician take out his Gemini elf" and I said "hold on I activate my trap card scrap-iron scarecrow which stops your attack and what's better I can place it back face down on the field." He said "you may have stopped that attack but buster blader hasn't had his turn yet so now buster blader finish what dark magician started and destroy Gemini elf."

As Gemini elf was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3300 I said "I activate my trap card solemn wishes so long as this trap card remains on the field I get 500 life points every time I draw a card." He said "I shall place one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and my life points rose to 3800 and i said "I'll summon neo the magical swordsman in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell card earthquake which switches all your monsters to defense mode and now I'll attack dark magician with neo" and dark magician was destroyed and I said "I place two cards facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back dark magician.

Now I activate the magic card polymerization which lets me fuse together dark magician and buster blader in order to form dark paladin. Now dark paladin attack his neo the magical swordsman" and neo was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2600 and I said "I activate the trap cards magician's circle and graceful tear.

First we both can summon a spellcaster monster from our decks with 2000 or less attack points and I choose dark magician girl" and he said "I also choose dark magician girl but there is a point difference because I have a dark magician in my graveyard." I said "that doesn't matter because now the effect of graceful tear kicks in at the cost of giving you one card in my hand I gain 2000 life points so I give you mystical elf."

He said "very well" and my life points rose to 4600 and he said "Dark magician girl attack his dark magician girl" and my dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 4300. He said "I'll place one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and my life points rose to 4800 and I said "first I activate lightning vortex at the cost of one card in my hand I can destroy all your monsters.

Next I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Next I activate the spell card dicephoon which lets me roll a dice and what number it lands determines the effect." I rolled the die and it landed on 5 and I said "since I rolled a five I can destroy your two spell and trap cards.

Next I activate the spell card pot of duality which lets me reveal the top three cards of my deck and out of those three I can add one to my hand whereas the rest go back into my deck. Next I activate the effect of my skilled white magician which as you should know since you activated this effect lets me send it to the graveyard and summon from anywhere a buster blader. Now buster blader attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 1400.

I said "you know your chances of defeating me are slim since if you deck is anything like I remember then I have built one of the best counters for it but I'll end my turn." He drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode on the field and end my turn." I drew and my life points rose to 5300 and I said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands" and my life points rose to 6800

Next I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back dark magician girl and then I activate the spell card dark magic curtain which lets me pay half my life points to summon dark magician from my deck" and my life points dropped to 3400 and dark magician appeared. "now get ready to face a force not seen for thousands of years I sacrifice dark magician, buster blader, and dark magician girl in order to summon the winged dragon of ra.

He appeared in his sphere form and Atem said "that actually had me worried there but Ra has appeared in his sphere form and I said "I know but I also know the ancient chant. All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra."

Ra appeared and his attack points went up to 7100 and I said "I activate Ra's special effect by paying half 1000 life points I can destroy one monster on the field and I choose your facedown monster." The monster he had face down on the field was the mystical elf I handed him from graceful tear's effect. "Now winged dragon of Ra attack Atem directly and finish this duel" and Atem's life points hit zero and the holograms disappeared.

As he was about to fade away back to the afterlife he was supposed to be enjoying he said "the millennium items are yours now just use their power wisely" and I said "I will" and he faded back into the afterlife. I turned to Mahad and said "two things one could you conjure a bag for me to carry the six remaining items in and two after I grab them would you teleport me back to the obelisk dorm on duel academy island.

He said "yes I can" and he conjured a sports bag which I thought it would be a little more sophisticated but you know the old saying beggars can't be choosers. After I had gathered the 6 items into the sports bag and walked back out of the door he said "is there anywhere you wish to go specifically in obelisk blue dorm."

I thought about that for a moment and said "Yeah take me to my dorm room where I'm hoping Alexis is" and he snapped his fingers and I felt the world around me dimerize. When the world came back into view again I saw that we were indeed in my dorm room and just like I had hoped she was laying on the bed and had apparently cried herself to sleep since I could see the tear stain's on her cheeks.

I walked over to the bed where she was laying and I got in next to her and put my arm around her waist which caused her to wake up and turn around and slap me. I figured she was a bit disoriented as she was looking around she saw me and said "oh my god I'm so sorry I slapped you" and she got up and hugged me and said "what happened to you."

I said "that's a long story" and she said "Well we have all the time in the world" and I sat down the bed and explained what happened to me. she said "so now you have all of the millennium items" and I said "all but the millennium rod which Marik is using to possess Chazz and I'm going to be redistributing them out to who I believe can be most trusted with them."


	12. dueling for guardians part 1

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been wanting to form an angry mob outside my front door I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter Harry will start redistributing the millennium items amongst his friends and the test will take form of a duel. In this chapter it will be Harry vs Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus, my OC Emily, and bastion in separate duels to see if they are the guardians of any of the millennium items since he already owns the puzzle.**

 **However this chapter will take the form of two parts so the chapters don't get too long so this chapter will only be Harry vs. Alexis. So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After a long night of explaining what happened to me to Alexis I told her what I would have to do "I'm going to have to duel you again to see if any of the millennium items activate. If any of them do then you will be the guardian of that millennium item." She responded "okay I may not completely understand about the millennium items but if you say they activate if I am one of the guardians then I believe you."

She actived her duel disk and drew her opening hand and I did the same and she said "you mind if I go first" and I said "I don't mind at all my dear" and she drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in defense mode and end my turn with one card facedown." I drew and said "all I can do is place three cards facedown and end my turn."

She drew and said "I switch skilled dark magician to attack mode and now I activate the spell card pot of greed to draw two more cards. I think I'll help you a bit my lover I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Now I activate the spell card ancient rules which lets me summon a level 5 or higher monster to the field without a sacrifice and I choose dark magician.

Now I activate the effect of my skilled dark magician which lets me send him to the graveyard in order to summon a dark magician from my deck. Now dark magician attack his life points directly." I said "I activate my trap card waboku which stops any damage I would take" and she said "well then I place one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which as you know lets me draw two cards and next I activate the spell card dark hole which destroys all monsters on the field and I set three more cards facedown and end my turn." She drew and said "I activate the spell card magician's fusion which lets me fuse dark magician in my hand or graveyard by removing them from play.

So I remove from play the dark magician in my hand with the two in my graveyard to summon ultimate dark magician in attack mode. Now I'll attack your life points directly with it" and I said "I activate the spell card earthquake which switches all attack position monsters on the field to defense mode." She said "I'll end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll summon one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn" and she drew and said "I switch ultimate dark magician to attack mode and now attack his facedown monster." The monster was revealed to be my aroma jar and I said "sorry Lex but since you attacked my aroma jar while it was face down on the field that means it can't be destroyed in battle"

She said "Well shucks I guess I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and next I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two of them. Next I activate the spell card black magic ritual which lets me summon magician of black chaos in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell card magician's unite which as long as I attack with only one monster this turn it increases the attack points of one of my monsters to 3000 and lowers one of your monsters attack points to 3000 so ultimate dark magician loses 1000 attack points making him even to my magician of black chaos.

Now magician of black chaos attack ultimate dark magician with chaos strike" and when the smoke cleared ultimate dark magician was gone but in his place was the three dark magicians in Alexis's deck. I said "how did you get them back when they were banished" and she responded first I activated de-fusion which would have split ultimate into the three dark magician's used to summon him but before that happened I chained burial from a different dimension which placed the three dark magician's back into my graveyard to de-fusion could take effect."

I said "very good move there I'll activate the effect of skilled dark magician which lets me send him to the graveyard and summon a dark magician from my deck. Then I'll activate my facedown magic card polymerization to fuse together my dark magician with my buster blader in order to form dark paladin and then I'll end my turn."

She drew and said "I switch my three dark magician's to defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "magician of black chaos attack one dark magician and dark paladin attack her another dark magician" and two of her dark magicians were destroyed. "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate polymerization in order to fuse together my dark magician and buster blader in order to form dark paladin.

Now dark paladin attack his magician of black chaos" and magician of black chaos was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3900. She then said "I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Then I remove from play buster blader, catapult turtle, and aroma jar in order to activate the spell card solidarity.

You see to activate this card I had to remove from play monsters that weren't spellcasters and now all spellcasters that I have or summon to the field gain 800 attack points until a monster that is not a spellcasters goes to the graveyard. Now I'll set one card facedown and attack your dark paladin with my dark paladin" and her dark paladin was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3200.

I said "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate re-fusion which lets me summon back dark paladin at the cost of 800 life points" and her life points dropped to 2400. Now I activate solidarity by removing from play buster blader and I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate my facedown card call of the haunted to bring back dark magician and I'll end my turn."She drew and said "dark paladin attack dark magician" and I said "I activate my trap card black illusion which prevents all dark spellcaster monsters with 2000 or more attack point from being destroyed in battle however I still lose life points." My life points dropped to 2700 and she said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card magic formula this powerful magic card can only be attached to dark magician or his pupil dark magician girl and grants whichever one of them it's attached to 700 attack points.

Now I'll attack your dark paladin with my dark magician" and dark paladin was destroyed and her life points dropped to 2100. She said "I activate my trap card call of the haunted which lets me bring back dark magician" and dark magician appeared again. "I said "doesn't matter dark paladin attack dark magician" and her dark magician was once again destroyed and her life points dropped to 1700.

As her life points dropped again the millennium necklace activated and I noticed it as did Alexis and I said "well looks like the millennium necklace has chosen you to its guardian." She said "it appears so" and I said "you may go claim it however before we continue it will have to be around your neck." She put it on and said "well let's get this duel on with I end my turn."

She drew and I saw that her eyes had a glazed over expression which I had a feeling that was her having a vision" and she said "I think I've seen the future and if that is the case then I have seen my victory. First I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your solidarity. Now I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two from my hand.

Next I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back dark magician in attack mode and I activate the spell card magic formula which gives dark magician a power boost to the tune of 700 more. Now dark magician attack his dark magician" and my dark magician was destroyed and my life points rose to 3700 and dropped to 2900.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll place two card facedown on the field and set one monster facedown in defense mode and switch dark paladin to defense and end my turn." She drew and said "I know the monster you summon in defense was aroma jar and the two face downs you have are bad aim and magic cylinder.

Anyway I activate my facedown card mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your facedown magic cylinder trap card" and I said "I activate the trap card bad aim which since you activated a card to destroy magic cylinder I can destroy one card on your field and I choose your dark magician."

She said "as you know when magic formula is destroyed I gain 1000 life points" and her life points rose to 2700. I said "I know" and she said "I set one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I switch dark paladin to attack mode and now he'll attack your life points directly for the win." She said "you triggered my trap card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and directs it at your life points."

My life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and she said "I told my millennium necklace predicted my victory" and I said "I know and I wanted to keep destiny how is was I just didn't know it would take that long for destiny to work." She said "well here's your consolation prize" and she kissed me in a flurry of passion."

I said "We don't have time for that right now because I have to redistribute the millennium items amongst guardians around this island." She said "Well let's get that done so I can give you your full prize" and we got dressed and I sent a message to everyone who I had a feeling that would be there for a millennium item which was Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Emily.

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter but for a while I haven't been able to upload because I kept getting an error message for a while but now I'm back. To make up for my absence I'll be putting up a poll on my profile and I'll be keeping that open for a week to give people time to vote for which story they want updated that hasn't be updated for a while.**


	13. dueling for guardians part 2

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have missed my writing for however long it has been since I've been able to upload files in the document manager I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having the duels between Harry, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Emily to see if they are guardians of the millennium items.**

 **Much like the last chapter this chapter will probably be around 4 pages long but unlike the last chapter this chapter will have 4 duels instead of just one. I can't think of anything else to add at this point but if I do by the time I'm done writing this I will put in another author's note at the end of the chapter so without further ado let's get on with the show.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After gather everyone that I sent a message to in the obelisk dueling arena which the group I had called into the arena was Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Emily. at this point I was standing on the platform for the dueling arena and I started my speech that I had mentally prepared for this. "Thank you all for coming I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here.

Well the reason is because I'm sure by now that you're all aware of the chaos Chazz is wreaking on this island ever since the school year started. Well I've thought about this for a while and I think I've found a way to stop him are any of you aware of the existence of millennium items." Jaden said "well last year I faced someone who claimed to have a millennium item but it turned out to be a hoax just like the rest of the millennium items."

I said "well in that instants that was a hoax but I can assure that I hold the real millennium items in fact one of them the millennium necklace has already chosen Alexis as its guardian. Anyway you're all here so I can test you because you see if during a duel if one of the millennium items activate then you will be the guardian of it.

Now I understand if any of you are too scared to take on this task because every single guardian will play a major role in the defeating of Chazz. So all I ask is that if any of you are too scared to join myself and Alexis as guardians of the millennium items that you leave now before the tests begin." I paused for a moment and after nobody left I said "okay then shall we get these tests over with."

Jaden said "yeah and I'll go first if you don't mind" and I said "I don't mind if you're the first person I test at first but you must remember to hold nothing back because the millennium item wont activate if you aren't dueling at your best." He said "oh you don't have to worry about me holding back" and I said "just as I thought Alexis would you mind laying the items out so we can see if one of them activate during Jaden's duel."

She did so and Jaden activated his duel disk and a summoned mine forth already activated and my deck loaded and we drew our first 5 cards and I said "why don't you take the first move Jaden." He said "okay then I'll start by summoning elemental hero blazeman in attack mode which activates his special effect allowing me to add a polymerization from my deck to my hand.

Next I activate polymerization to fuse together elemental hero blazeman with elemental hero bubbleman in order to form elemental hero nova master in attack mode. Next I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "nice opening move lets me what destiny has in store for me.

I'll summon aqua madoor to the field in defense mode and place four cards face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and now I activate fusion recovery which lets me bring back a polymerization and fusion material monster from my graveyard and I choose elemental hero bubbleman.

Now I summon elemental hero prisma in attack mode and I activate his effect by showing you a fusion monster from my extra deck I can send a monster listed as part of the fusion from my deck to the graveyard and prisma is treated as that monster." He showed me elemental hero steam healer and send burstinatrix to the graveyard.

"Now I activate polymerization to fuse prisma who is now treated as burstinatrix and bubbleman to form elemental hero steam healer in attack mode. Now nova master attack aqua madoor" and aqua madoor was destroyed however my life points remained untouched. "Now the effect of nova master kicks in which since he destroyed a monster in battle this turn I can draw one card.

Now steam healer attack his life points directly" and I said "I don't think so I activate my trap card shadow spell not only does this card stop steam healer from attack or changing battle positions but also deducts 700 attack points from the total." He said "shucks I guess I'll just place two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon neo the magical swordsman in attack mode and activate the equip spell card one-shot wand and I'll end my turn there" and Jaden drew and said "I'll attack your neo with nova master" and I said "I don't think so I activate the trap card mirror force which bounces your monster's attack back at you and destroys all your monsters."

He said "I activate the spell card re-fusion which lets me bring back a fusion monster at the small cost of 800 life points" and his life points dropped to 3200 and nova master appeared back on the field. "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Next I summon skilled dark magician to the field in attack mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon elemental hero avian in attack mode" and I said "I activate my trap card raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on the field by discarding one card from my hand. So I discard my buster blader in order to destroy your re-fusion spell card which means since it's equipped onto nova master that nova master goes away as well."

He said "I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards and it gives my skilled dark magician a counter. Next I summon mystical elf to the field in defense mode and then I'll set one card face down now neo the magical swordsman attack avian."

Avian was destroyed and Jaden's life points dropped to 2500 and I said "I'll activate the effect of one-shot wand since the monster equipped with it destroyed a monster by battle I can send it to the graveyard and I get to draw one card and now I'll give you one chance to turn this around I end my turn" and he drew and said "I set one monster face down on the field.

Next I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them from my hand. Now I place one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate the spell card earthquake which switches all face up monster on the field to defense mode and that gives skilled dark magician the final counter he needed.

Now I activate his effect by sending him to the graveyard I can summon a dark magician from my hand, deck, or graveyard so I'll summon him from my hand. Now I sacrifice my three monsters to summon the winged dragon of Ra. Now before he can grace this duel I must recite the ancient chant all mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry.

Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name WINGED DRAGON OF RA." Ra appeared from his orb and his attack points were at 5000. "Now winged dragon of Ra attack his facedown monster" and his monster was revealed to be the very card I gave him elemental hero dragon master which I knew his effect.

"I activate the effect of elemental hero dragon master since he was destroyed while he was face down on the field I can special summon a monster from your graveyard and I choose mystical elf in defense mode." I said that is no matter I remove from play dark magician and neo the magical swordsman in order to special summon black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning and that will end my turn."

He drew and said "I sacrifice mystical elf in order to summon elemental hero necroshade in attack mode. I'll end my turn with that" and I drew and said "winged dragon of Ra attack necroshade" and he smirked and said "you triggered my trap card hero barrier which as long as I control an elemental hero monster I can negate one attack."

I said "that doesn't matter I still have black luster soldier on the field so black luster soldier attack his necroshade" and his life points dropped to 1300 and necroshade was destroyed. As his life points dropped Alexis spoke up and said "the millennium eye has activated" and I said "very well Jaden you are now the guardian of the millennium eye."

I levitated it forth over to him with my magic and when he took it he said "do I have to replace it with one of my eyes" and I said "no all you need to do to activate it is focus hard and it will allow you to read anyone's mind. Anyway I'll finish this duel now I activate the effect of envoy of the beginning which since he destroyed a monster in battle he can attack again."

Black luster soldier attack Jaden directly again and his life points dropped to zero and before the holograms disappeared the winged dragon of Ra gave a mighty roar to say he was glad he was on the winning side and then disappeared. I then said "okay so who is next" and Bastion was about to stand up when Syrus said "I am."

 **Okay I know I said in the last chapter that this would only be in two parts but this chapter was longer then I was thinking it would be so I will be in five parts one part per duel for the guardians. In the next chapter Harry will be dueling against Syrus who will win I know since I have that chapter somewhat planned out but tune in to read the duel and see who will win.**


	14. dueling for guardians part 3

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and everyone who enjoys the yugioh card game I'm back with a new chapter. In this chapter it will be Syrus against Harry and we're going to be doing where Syrus has more confidence in his duels because in my personal opinion the series of yugioh Gx screwed him over with his confidence problem.**

 **Anyway I can't think of anything to add into this chapter but if I do by the time I'm done with this chapter I'll add it in at an author's note at the end of the chapter. so without further ado lets get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After defeated Jaden I said "okay whose next to take the test" and just as Bastion was about to stand Syrus said "I am" and I said "Very well if you truly are then come on out here" and he did so. We both activated our duel disks and he said "you mind if I take the first move" and I said "I would be insulted if you didn't."

He drew his 6th card and said "I'll summon jetroid in attack mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and then I activate the spell card gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one card from my deck for two turns and at the end of those two turns I get it back in my hand.

Now skilled white magician attack his jetroid" and he said "I activate jetroid's special effect since he is being attacked I can activate a trap card from my hand and I choose negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." I said "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "I sacrifice my jetroid to summon one monster face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "skilled white magician attack his face down monster" and he said "you activated the effect of my nobleman-eater bug which lets me destroy up to two monsters and that means you can say goodbye to your skilled white magician." I said "I'll end my turn with one card face down on the field." He drew and said "I summon gyroid in attack mode.

Now gyroid attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 3000 and he said "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "since it's been two turns since I activate gold sarcophagus I can now get back the card I banished from my deck. Now I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards.

I'll end my turn and since I hold 7 cards in my hand I have to discard one card" and he drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back jetroid. Now I sacrifice both jetroid and gyroid in order to summon armoroid in attack mode. Now here's the best part since I tribute summoned him with at least one roid monster he can banish all your spell and trap cards on the field."

I said "that effect triggered one of my trap cards waboku which stops any damage I take for the resto f this turn." He said "well since attacking you would be completely useless at this point I end my turn." I drew and said "I remove from play my dark magician that I discarded last turn and my skilled white magician in order to special summon black luster soldier envoy of the beginning.

Now I activate his effect once per turn I can remove from play one monster that you control so say goodbye to your armoroid" and his armoroid disappeared and I said "you should consider yourself lucky since I activated the banishing effect of black luster soldier envoy of the beginning I can't attack with him this turn so I end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon another gyroid in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card graceful charity. This card allows me to draw three cards so long as I discard two from my hand. Now I summon aqua madoor to the field in defense mode and end my turn." He drew and said "I tribute my gyroid in order to summon this monster face down on the field and I end my turn there."

I drew and said "this is the end Syrus I activate my face down card call of the haunted in order to bring back trance the magical swordsman in attack mode. Now I sacrifice my three monster to summon the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode. However I must recite the ancient chant all mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of RA."

Ra appeared from his sphere form and when he was fully revealed his attack points were at 6800 while his defense points were at 4700. I said "winged dragon of Ra attack his facedown monster" and it was revealed to be UFOroid and while his life points remained the same his monster was destroyed and he said "you triggered the effect of UFOroid.

When he's destroyed by battle I can summon one machine monster from my hand and I choose drillroid in attack mode. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card earthquake which lets me switch all the monsters on the field to defense mode" and drillroid switched to defense mode but winged dragon of Ra stayed in attack mode.

He said "why didn't the winged dragon of Ra go to defense mode" and I said "it's because Egyptian god cards aren't effect by spell, trap, or monster effects." He said "wow that is totally unfair I guess I'll end my turn." I drew and said "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn" and he drew and just as he drew I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the millennium scales had activated but I left Alexis to notice it since I gave her the task of announcing that.

Just as I was about to turn my attention back to Syrus Alexis spoke up and said "Syrus the millennium scales have chosen you to be their guardian." I used the levitation spell that I could use nonverbally and moved them over to Syrus and he grabbed hold of them and they glowed brightly. He said "I take it that means that they truly have chosen me" and I said "they did when they activated during your turn."

He said "okay I summon one monster face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my trap card raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on your field at the mere cost of one card in my hand and I choose your facedown monster. Now I activate the winged dragon of Ra's effect which lets destroy one of your monsters at the cost of 1000 life points" and my life points dropped to 2000.

His gyroid was destroyed and I said "now winged dragon of Ra attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and he said "I activate the trap card nutrient z which since I'm about to take a hit of at least 2000 attack points I gain 4000 life points." After Ra had attacked Syrus' life points dropped to 1200 and I said "that trap card saved you Syrus so prove to me that you can turn the duel around."

He drew and said "I have just the card to do that now I activate the spell card overload fusion in conjunction with power bond you see overload fusion allows me to fusion summon a monster with monsters in my graveyard and power bond will double that monster's attack points so I remove from play my two gyroids, jetroid, armoroid, UFOroid, drillroid, and the proto-cyber dragon in order to summon chimeratech fortress dragon in attack mode.

Now here's the best part my fortress dragon gains 1000 attack points for each fusion material I used to summon it so that is normally 7000 attack points but with power bond those attack points rise to 14000. Now chimeratech fortress dragon attack the winged dragon of Ra and finish this duel" winged dragon of Ra was destroyed and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

I said "wow I wasn't really expecting you to manage to win that but in the end you did win but we learned something more important than that I can actually lose that you are in the millennium guardian circle." He said "yeah honestly I didn't think I could destroy that Egyptian god card but I guess that with this power I have that Chazz will think twice before messing with me."

I said "okay now that the duel is over who is next" and Bastion stood up and said "I'm next" and I said "Well then come one down here" and he jumped over the wall that normally stopped people from leaving their seats. He activated and drew his first 5 cards and I did the same and we got ready for the showdown that I had been hoping for.

 **Yet another chapter done I know some of you in the reviews will be saying the Syrus never had proto-cyber dragon but as Seto kaiba says in the abridged version of the original series screw the rules I have money. The next chapter will be Harry vs. Bastion so tune in next time for now this is diamondholder signing off.**


	15. dueling for guardians part 4

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who are plotting to kill me with a rusty knife in the near future I'm back with a new chapter. in this chapter the duel will be between Harry and Bastion both of them using decks that I have made myself in real life. Who will win will it be the boy genius bastion or the magical being Harry potter read to find out.**

 **I can't think of anything else to add to this author's note at the moment but if I do I will put it in an author's note at the end of the chapter. So without further ado let's get this show on the road**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After the defeat by Syrus Bastion came up to the dueling platform and activated his duel disk and drew his first 5 cards and I did the same. He said "why don't you go first" and I said "fine then I will" and I drew my 6th card. I said "I summon mystical elf in defense mode and place two cards facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "first I activate the handy little spell dragon shrine which lets me send a dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and if it happens to be a normal monster then I am allowed to send another one and for the first one I choose blue-eyes white dragon and for the second one I pick the white stone of legend.

Now the effect of the white stone of legend activates which lets me add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand. Now I summon protector with eyes of blue and I activate his effect which lets me target an effect monster and send it to the graveyard and summon a blue-eyes monster from my hand and I think you know what's coming now so come on out blue-eyes white dragon.

I'll activate the spell card mystical space typhoon to destroy your facedown card on the right and then I'll place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll summon Gemini elf in defense mode and activate the trap card solemn wishes and place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

Bastion drew and said "I activate my trap card call of the haunted which lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard can you guess which one time's up I bring back the blue-eyes white dragon I sent there last turn. Next I'll attack both your monsters with my two blue-eyes white dragons and then I'll place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew again and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we are both holding six cards." My life points rose to 6500 and I said "to end my turn I activate swords of reveling light which stops your attacks for three turns and I'll end my turn." He drew and said "I believe you are familiar with the concept of xyz summoning am I right.

Well I overlay my two level 8 blue-eyes white dragons and build the overlay network and xyz summon number 46: dragluon in attack mode. Now I activate his effect you see he doesn't like being lonely so by removing one overlay unit I can special summon a dragon monster from my hand and I choose to summon blue-eyes white dragon.

Now I summon green turtle summoner in attack mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I pass" and he drew and said "I summon flamvell guard to the field in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

He drew and said "I pass" and the swords that stopped him from attacking faded away and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I summon neo the magical swordsman in attack mode. Now neo attack his green turtle summoner which I activate a trap card magician's circle which lets us both special summon a spellcaster from our hands or decks with 2000 or less attack and I choose dark magician girl."

Neo destroyed green turtle summoner and bastion's life points dropped to 2700 and I said "I'll activate the spell card solidarity as long as I have one type of monster in my graveyard all monsters of the same type on the field gain 800 attack points and I end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the spell card burst stream of destruction which since I control a blue-eyes white dragon all monsters on your field are destroyed.

What is the cost you may ask well the only cost is that blue-eyes can't attack this turn" and I said "I activate my trap card black illusion which since I control a dark spellcaster monster with 2000 or more attack points all my spellcasters are safe from attacks, and any card effects that you activate." He said "I'll end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the spell card black magic ritual by sending mystical elf in my hand along with neo that I had on the field to the graveyard I can summon magician of black chaos in attack mode." Bastion said "go right ahead he is nowhere near powerful enough to destroy any of my monsters" and I said "did you forget about my solidarity which increase all spellcaster monsters on my field by 800 points."

He had a look of despair on his face and I said "I thought so magician of black chaos attack his blue-eyes white dragon with magical chaos blast" and his blue-eyes was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2100 and I said "I'll end my turn." He drew and said "I place one card facedown and switch dragluon to defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "dark magician girl attack his flamvell guard with dark burning attack" and flamvell guard was destroyed and I said "magician of black chaos attack dragluon" and he said "I activate my trap card kunai with chain which switches magician of chaos to defense mode and gives number 46 500 more attack points."

I said "I activate my spell card magical stone excavation which by discarding two cards I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose card of sanctity. Now I activate it so we both draw until we both hold 6 cards. Finally I place one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I remove from the game blue-eyes white dragon to summon black dragon collapserpent in defense mode and I switch number 46 to attack mode. Now number 46 attack his magician of black chaos" and magician of black chaos was destroyed.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the trap card raigeki break which lets me destroy any card on your field at the simple cost of discarding one card from my hand so I discard dark magician to destroy number 46." He said "I don't think so I activate the trap card seven tools of the bandit which negates your trap card at the mere cost of 1000 life points" and his life points dropped to 1300.

I said "dark magician girl attack his black dragon collapserpent with dark burning attack" and his black dragon was destroyed. "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "you have lost I'm surprised you didn't catch on I was keeping number 46 safe for his special effect now by detatching his final overlay unit I can summon this from my hand soul drain dragon.

Now number 46 make me proud and destroy dark magician girl" and dark magician girl was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3900. "Now soul drain dragon make me equally as proud and finish him" and just as soul drain dragon was about to attack the millennium key lit up and Alexis said "bastion the millennium key has chosen you to be its guardian."

I levitated the key over to him and he held it in his hand and that was when it glowed brighter than it had before and he said "well I still have to finish this duel soul drain dragon attack Harry directly and finish this duel" and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I was flat on my back.

I felt vibrations from the dueling platform and when I looked up again Bastion was standing over my with his hand held out. I grabbed and allowed myself to be pulled up and he said "that was a good duel but the better duelist obviously won." I replied "yeah that maybe but next time I'll win for sure" and he said "we'll see" and he walked back to the stands to sit the Jaden and Syrus in order to see if Emily was the one who was to possess the final millennium item.


	16. dueling for guardians part 5

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been wanting to kill me through one way or another I'm back with another chapter. in this chapter it will be the final duel to see if Emily is also one of the guardians of the millennium items. Also I am in process of trying to let someone let me use one or two of their OC's so they may be in the story at some point or another but I have no idea.**

 **Also my OC Emily who Harry will be facing is using a deck that I created on the dueling network which is a great site so I recommend that you go and check it out. I cant's think of anything else to add in this author's note but if I do by the time that I'm done writing this then I will add it in another author's note at the end of the chapter. So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Emily came down from the rows of seats and stepped up to the platform and activated her duel disk and drew her first five cards as did I. I said "why don't you take the first move" and she said "thank you for that" and she drew her 6th card. "to start I'll summon hunter dragon in attack mode but that's not all the summoning I'm doing this turn.

I remove from play hunter dragon in order to special summon my red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode. Now I activate his effect which lets me special summon a dragon monster from my hand or graveyard so I special summon blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. Finally I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and then I place one card face down on the field and end my turn." _"If this works I'll have an advantage over Emily in this duel."_ she drew and said "I activate red-eyes darkness metal dragon's effect again to special summon another blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode.

Now I activate the spell card dragon shrine which lets me send one dragon monster to my graveyard unless it's a normal monster in which case I can then send another one to the graveyard as well. So I send my tri-horned dragon to the graveyard which lets me now send the white stone of legend to the grave.

Now the effect of the white stone of legend comes into play which lets me add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his facedown monster" and I said "you triggered the effect of my aroma jar which when it's flipped up whether by battle or by me flip summoning it, it can't be destroyed by battle."

She said "I place one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I place one card face down on the field and set one monster face down oh and did I forget to mention that when one turn ends when aroma jar is face up on the field then I gain 500" and my life points rose to 4500. She said "I draw and then I activate the spell card fusion sage which lets me add a polymerization from my deck to my hand.

Now I activate the spell card gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one card and in two turns I get it back. Now I activate polymerization in order to fuse my two blue-eyes white dragons on the field with the one in my hand to summon blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode. Now blue-eyes ultimate attack his facedown monster."

My monster flipped up and was revealed to be another aroma jar and she said "just how many of those do you have in your deck" and I said "just the two." She said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 5500 and I drew and said "now I activate the spell card pot of duality which lets me reveal the top three cards of my deck and I pick one that gets added to my hand.

I choose to add fairy meteor crush to my hand and then the other two get shuffled back into my deck and then I tribute my aroma jars to summon buster blader in attack mode. Buster blader gains 500 attack points for each dragon on your field or in your graveyard which brings his attack points up to 6100.

Now buster blader prepare your assault on blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack with dragon sword slash" and she said "I activate my trap dimension wall which instead of me you take the damage I would have taken" and my life points dropped to 3900 but she was out a monster. I said "that is a small price to pay because now you're out a monster and I end my turn."

She drew and said "it's been two turns since I activate gold sarcophagus which means the card I removed from play gets added to my hand. Now I activate the card I removed silver's cry which lets me summon back a normal monster from my graveyard. Now I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon which lets me summon back another monster from the graveyard so welcome back two blue-eyes white dragons.

Now I overlay my two level 8 blue-eyes white dragons and build the overylay network and xyz summon thunder end dragon. Now I activate his effect by removing one overlay unit I can destroy all other monsters on the field so be gone red-eyes darkness metal dragon. Now thunder end dragon attack his life points directly."

I said "sorry but you activate my trap card dimensional prison which since you declared an attack I can remove from play your thunder end dragon." She said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back buster blader from my graveyard. Next I activate polymerization in order to fuse together my buster blader on the field and the dark magician in my hand to form dark paladin in attack mode.

Now he has the same effect buster blader for each dragon in your graveyard or field he gains 500 attack points which brings his total up to 6900 attack points. Now dark paladin attack her life points directly" and when the smoke from the attack cleared it showed that her life points hadn't gone down to zero but instead had only gone down to 1100.

I said "how did you survive that attack" and she said "simple before the attack his I activated the trap card nutrient z which give me 4000 before the attack his so when it did hit I had enough life points remaining to stay in this for at least one more turn." I said "Very impressive but I activate fairy meteor crush and equip it onto dark paladin which gives him the power of piercing battle damage.

However with that I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Now I place one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew the final card of the duel. I had been expecting Alexis to say that the millennium ring had activated but there was no such luck.

I said "dark paladin attack her face down monster with sword of dark magic" and her facedown monster was destroyed which it had been the white stone of legend and normally she would have activated the effect but we both saw the futility of it because one she didn't have another blue-eyes in her deck and two fairy meteor crush allowed dark paladin to take her life points down to zero.

As the holograms disappeared I walked over and helped her up and I said "sorry but the millennium ring didn't activate which means that you aren't part of the guardians but I'm sure that you could help out in our struggle." She said "that's better than nothing but I have somewhere to go" and he walked out of the dueling arena and I was about to leave as well to try to find the final guardian I turned to the other guardians.

I said "the training for the final battle will take place after I find the final guardian of the millennium items" and they went back to their dorm rooms. I left the arena and just as I was heading back to the obelisk dorm the millennium ring had activated in my hand. I had a feeling that it was sensing it's guardian on the island and said "point me to your guardian" and it used the spikes on the end pointing me in the direction of the docks.

 **So the millennium ring has found its final guardian somewhere in the island so in the next chapter there will be a duel to see if a guardian has been found. Also good news I have gotten the permission to use the OC's I was talking about so they will be making an appearance in this story.**

 **After the final guardian is found it will be time for the training in the shadow realm where they will be dueling so they can get use to how draining the summoning would be on their bodies since we all know Marik from the orginal series likes to shadow game people left and right. Until the next chapter this is Diamondholder signing out.**


	17. dueling for guardians part 6

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been with me since the beginning I'm back with another new chapter. in this chapter it may be getting a little complicated here but it will become more and more clear by the end of this chapter. it starts from the last duel which was Emily's duel against harry to see if she was the guardian for a millennium item.**

 **If you didn't see the outcome of that duel then go back and read the last chapter because in my stories I don't put spoilers in. anyway it'll take place during the end of that chapter but from a different point of view from a couple of OC's that I have been given permission to use in this chapter courtesy of Midna Azusa.**

 **I can't think of anything else to add to this author's note but if I think of anything by the end of the chapter I'll put it in another author's note at the end of this chapter. so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Akiko's P.O.V

The sun was just starting to set as the boat was getting closer to the central branch of duel academy that I and my best friend Haruko were transferring to. Why were we transferring to the central branch of duel academy well the reason is because we were wanting to explore the world and learn new strategies that we never thought of before the last part more for Haruko then me.

Oh I forgot you don't know what I look like or even who I am well my name is Akiko Tokugawa and I'm 16 with blond hair and blue-eyes. The vibe most people get off of me is the tough girl which I am so unless you want to get hurt don't mess with me. However if you're nice to me then I'm nice to you simple as that.

Anyway my friend Haruko convinced me to come across the world with her and to attend the central branch of duel academy. She has purple hair and orange eyes and saying this the nicest way I can she's completely different from me. I guess that whole scientific discovery in the 1900's was true about opposite's attracting but anyway she flirts with pretty much any guy that will draw her fancy.

She also keeps trying to get me together with a guy but for now all I'm trying to do is get done with a school education whether it be dueling or normal high school and then if I meet a guy I meet a guy it won't be forced. While Haruko always says it's not true I've been researching something for a while about these old items called the millennium items.

According to the little data I've found out about them so far there are 7 of them all with different abilities and they were used ancient Egyptian times. Anyway I'm hoping to find something more to do with them at the central branch. Anyway that's about all there is to say about me and my friend and about all I have time to tell you about us since the boat is docking now.

After getting off the boat myself and Haruko were trying to find the path the main building so we could find out what dorm we were in. as I was about to go down the left path a guy with black hair, glasses, and quite average frame came from the middle path but I was more surprised by what he was holding in his hand.

It looked like a millennium item and it also looked like he was wearing another one around his neck and he said "hi uh have you seen anyone come by here that maybe new here." I said "I'm new here as well as my friend why" and I said "you or your friend may have been causing the millennium ring to activate so I need to test both of you to see if one of you is supposed to be the guardian of it."

I said "so that is a millennium item in your hand" and he said "yeah" and just as I was about to challenge him Haruko jumped in and said "if you need to duel both of us why don't you duel me first" and he accepted the challenge. Haruko had activated her duel disk and drew the first 5 cards why this guy was just standing there."

Haruko noticed this and said "uh where's your duel disk cutie" and he said "okay first I'm engaged and second I was about to summon it" and I was wondering what he was talking about. He thrust his arm up and a bright light enclosed around it and when the light faded I saw his duel disk on his arm with his deck already loaded up into it.

Haruko said "why don't you take the first move" and he said "if you insist" and he drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician to the field in attack mode and place two cards facedown and end my turn." Haruko drew and said "I activate the spell card-"and he said "I'm going to stop you there by activating my trap card imperial order which negates all spell cards from yourself or me."

It was at this point that I knew Haruko was screwed in this duel considering her deck consisted of spell cards to damage her opponent. She said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon neo the magical swordsman in attack mode. Now neo attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 2300.

He said "skilled dark magician attack her directly as well" and her life points dropped further to 400 and he said "I'll end my turn." She drew and said "I place one card facedown and end my turn" and I thought to myself " _you better hope that he believes that's a trap card."_ He drew and said "I have to be careful of that facedown card or better yet I could destroy it.

I activate my trap card dust tornado which wipes your facedown card off the field" and the final flame spell card was swept away. "Okay I summon mystical elf to the field in attack mode and now attack her life points directly and finish this." Haruko's life points dropped to zero and the holograms faded away and he said "that was okay I was just lucky I got imperial order right away anyway are you ready to duel against me uh."

I said "the name is Akiko and yeah I'm ready" and I activated my duel disk and drew my first 5 cards and he did the same."

 **Okay I know this is a short chapter compared to some of my other's but I'm kind of getting tired of having these guardian duels but I guarantee that the next chapter will be the last one. Anyway in the next chapter it will Minda Azuse's OC against Harry who will win tune in next time to find out for now this is diamondholder signing off.**


	18. dueling for guardians part 7

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who are liking this story so far I'm back with another chapter. This chapter will also be a duel with Minda Azusa's OC's Akiko Tokugawa against Harry who will win, why am I asking you this question anyway I can't think of anything else to add onto this author's note but if I do by the time I'm done writing it I'll add it in at the end in another author's note. Without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Akiko's P.O.V

After activating the duel disk on my arm which was an older model from the battle city days and drawing my five cards I said "you mind if I go first guy" and he said "the name's Harry and go ahead." I drew my 6th card and said "I summon armed sea hunter in attack mode and place two cards facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "nice opening but here's mine I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and now I activate the spell card wonder balloons. This powerful spell cards decreases all monsters on your side of the field by 300 for each card I discard and I discard my mystical elf but that's not all it does it gives skilled dark magician a spell counter.

Now skilled dark magician attack her armed sea hunter" and my life points dropped to 3600 and he said "I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon one monster face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the spell card swords of revealing light which not only stops your monster from attacking but also reveals any face down monster on your field."

I flipped my monster face up and he said "I believe you will activate the effect of your gale lizard" and I said "you bet I am" and skilled dark magician went back to his hand. "Now I summon skilled dark magician to the field again in attack mode. Now skilled dark magician attack gale lizard" and gale lizard was destroyed.

He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card fiend sanctuary which lets me summon a metal fiend token to the field. However if I want it to stick around I have to pay 500 life points each turn from here on. Next I summon sea serpent warrior of darkness in attack mode and I activate the spell card double summon.

This spell as the name suggests lets me normal summon one more monster this turn so I tribute my fiend token and sea serpent warrior of darkness which lets me summon the tyrant Neptune in attack mode. He gains the attack points of the monster or monsters I used to summon him. With that I end my turn" and he drew and observed his hand for a moment.

I activate the spell card, card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards and next I summon skilled white magician in attack mode. Now unlike you think I activate the spell card star changer. With this spell I can either lower or raise the levels of all monsters on my field by 1 so I raise them both by one so I have two level 5 monsters.

Now I overlay my level five skilled dark magician and level 5 skilled white magician in order to summon number 61: volcasarus in attack mode. Now I activate his effect by detaching one overlay unit he can destroy one monster you control and deal damage to you equal to its attack points." My Neptune was destroyed and my life points dropped to 1800.

"I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon don turtle in defense mode and that activates its effect which lets me summon all other don turtles that are in my hand. Now I activate my trap card torrential tribute which since one us summoned a monster I can destroy all other monsters on the field. I'll end my turn with one card facedown."

He drew and said "I activate the spell card dark magic curtain which lets me special summon a dark magician from my deck as long as I give up half my life points." His life points dropped to 2000 and his monster appeared on the field. Just then the millennium item in his hand started glowing and from the research I did I knew when a millennium item activated there was a bright glow.

He said "the millennium ring has activated which means that you are the guardian of it now" and he tossed it to me and I caught it. He said "now for the real test it can activate whenever there is a millennium item within close proximity to it so now place it around your neck and if it glows brighter you are the guardian."

I hesitated for a moment but then place it around my neck and the glow was brighter than anything I had ever seen before even the sun. He said "that right there proves it you are indeed the guardian of the millennium ring" and I said "are we going to continue this duel." he responded "yeah we are" and I said "okay good I activate the trap card ring of destruction" and he said "but that will also drop your life points to zero."

I said "Actually no because I activate the spell card ring of defense which protects me from all the damage I would have taken so you're the only one taking the damage this turn." The ring of destruction appeared around his dark magician's throat and I said "detonate now" and dark magician went up in an explosion which dropped Harry's life points to zero which made me the automatic winner."

The holograms disappeared and he said "well you are now a part of the newly formed royal court which will defeat the evil on this island which if we lose to him the whole world will be in danger." I replied "how can I help" and I said "just be waiting here at 10 in the morning for the training for the final battle."

I replied "uh what will the training entail" and he said "we will be dueling in the shadow realm to get use to the physical strain on our bodies. The reason I have decided on this as part of the training is because from what I remember of the evil on this island is that he likes to shadow game people left and right which if we're to stand a chance we need to meet him on equal grounds."

 **Well another chapter and I'm sure some of you will be glad to know that this chapter marks the end of the dueling for guardians part of this story. in the next chapter their going to begin their training in the shadow realm until then this is diamondholder signing off.**


	19. training begins

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who clicked on this because you thought it was a video I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having the first lesson with the millennium items. The first lesson will be learning about the shadow realm and a duel in said shadow realm and they will be there dueling against each other in the shadow realm.**

 **Why are they going to be dueling in the shadow realm well the reason for this is because they have to be able to manage the pain from a shadow game where the damage is real. I can't think of anything to add to this as of now but if I think of something by the end of the chapter I'll be putting in an author's note below so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms and after getting ready I sent a message to the rest of the wielders of the millennium items minus Chazz since he was possessed by Marik, to meet us at the docks for the first stage of training. After waiting about 20 minutes since I was sure Syrus had to wake Jaden up, and not to mention the other wielders would take at least that long to get there.

After the 20 minute wait I had Alexis grab onto my shoulder and I teleported us there with the appearation that I had managed to get a hang of after being thrown into this muggle world. I saw that everyone was there including Emily, and Haruko and I walked over to them and said "what are you two doing here."

Emily said "Well since I know about the millennium items and Akiko told Haruko about the problem this school is facing she signed up and you said that I would be able to help in anyway right." I said "Well yeah but this part of the training is too dangerous for you" and Emily said "I'm sure we can go through it" and I said "no you two are staying here until this stage of training is over."

I was about to seal them inside a force field that could be walked into by anyone from the outside but only select individuals could walk out of it when Alexis placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she said "I say if they think they can handle it that we let them come so they can see how intense the training will be."

I thought about what Alexis had said at first and eventually sighed and said "if anything happens to them then you're responsible for their well-being." She said "that sounds fair" and I walked in front of everyone including the millennium item guardians. I said "okay I'm not going to sugar coat this the training we're going to be starting off with is going to be putting a major strain on your bodies.

However I can almost certainly guarantee that when the final battle comes you're going to be thanking me for putting you through this intensive training. For this training we're going to be going to the shadow realm which means any damage you take to your life points in a duel is going to be real damage but like I said you're going to thank me since the being possessing Chazz finds entrainment in shadow gaming people left and right."

Jaden spoke up and said "wait I thought the shadow realm didn't exist" and I said "you also thought the same thing about the millennium items." He said "good point" and the millennium puzzle activated and I put my hand out to my left. "this portal will take us to the shadow realm and the sooner we start training the sooner we get done."

They all started walking toward the portal but Syrus said "I don't see anything on the other side of the portal except complete darkness" and I said "that's because the shadow realm holds most of the negative energy in the universe. While some of it slips out to the world we know sometimes most of it stays in the shadow realm so who wants to go first."

They were mumbling for a moment before Jaden said "I will" and he walked toward the portal until he was right in front of it and he just jumped in. a few moments after that everyone else went through with me and Alexis going last since the portal would close behind us. As we got there I saw that everyone else was surrounded by some sort of dark blobs and just as I was about to go help them I heard a voice behind myself and Alexis.

"Vile shadow creatures be gone" and I turned around and saw that it was the spirit of the Pharaoh that had shared Yugi's body until the duel that sent him to the afterlife. He said "good to see you again Harry" and I said "yeah and thanks for the millennium items by the way" and he said "no problem Marik needs to be stopped."

Just as I was about to start the training I had a thought "question since you have more experience than most people over the shadow realm would you like to be in charge of the training." He said "oh no my time has passed it is now your time to lead however I will keep the shadow creatures from attacking you."

I said "thanks for that" and I walked toward the others and said "okay so what does everyone think of the shadow realm" and Jaden said "this place is awesome in fact it kind of reminds me of the end of the duel with the one using the fake millennium puzzle." I said "so you have had a little experience with real shadow games before in that case would you like to be useful in my demonstration."

He said "sure" and I said "okay then ready your duel disk" and he did so and placed his deck in it and drew his first five cards. I summoned mine with my deck already loaded up and he said "man I will never get over how cool that is" and I said "I'll make the first move this time." I drew and said "first I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion and now I summon Gemini elf to the field in attack mode.

I conclude my turn by placing one card face down on the field" and he drew and said "I summon elemental hero prisma to the field in attack mode and activate his effect. By showing you one fusion monster in my extra deck then and sending one of the monsters listed on that card to the grave prisma is treated as the name of the monster I send to the graveyard."

He showed me elemental hero tempest and send Sparkman to his graveyard and said "now I activate polymerization to fuse prisma who is treated as Sparkman, avian, and bubbleman together in order to form elemental hero tempest in attack mode. Now tempest attack his Gemini elf" and I said "you triggered my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

He said "I have no choice but to end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and activate the spell card magician's unite which raises the attack points of one of my monsters until it's attack points are at 3000. The only cost I have to pay is I can only attack with the monster that has 3000 attack points this turn.

Now skilled white magician attack his elemental hero tempest" and tempest was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3800. I said I'll end my turn by activating skilled white magician's effect which lets me send him to the graveyard to summon a buster blader from my hand, deck or graveyard." Jaden then said "wait correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't skilled white magician's effect require three counters."

I said "that is correct" and he said "well according to my count skilled white magician only has 1 counter" and I said "that is very observant" and his face paled and he said "your magical citadel lets you use any counters on it as a tribute." I said "yes I move the two counters from my magical citadel to my skilled white magician and then send him to the graveyard to summon a buster blader in attack mode.

Even though it doesn't matter right at this moment it doesn't matter my buster blader gains 500 attack points for each dragon type monster on the field or the graveyard and with that I end my turn." He drew and said "I activate fusion recovery which lets me add a polymerization and a monster I used to summon tempest back to my hand and I choose Sparkman.

Now I activate the spell card polymerization which lets me fuse elemental heroes Sparkman and clayman in order to form elemental hero Gaia in attack mode. Now I activate his special effect which lets him steal half of one of your monsters attack points and add them to his own for this turn only and I choose buster blader."

Now Gaia attack his buster blader" and buster blader was destroyed and my life points dropped to 1800 and he said "I end my turn with one card face down" and Gaia's attack points went back to their original 2200. I drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and next I summon silent magician to the field in attack mode.

Now I activate another effect of my magical citadel which for each spell counter I remove from it one monster I choose gains 200 attack points for each. I remove two counters from my magical citadel and Gemini elf gains 400 attack points. Now Gemini elf attack his Gaia" and his Gaia was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3700.

"Now silent magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped further to 2700 and I said "I end my turn." He drew and said "I summon elemental hero blazeman" and I interrupted "you triggered my trap card trap hole which since your monster has more than 1000 attack points he is automatically destroyed."

He said "well I guess all I can do is end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back elemental hero tempest from your graveyard. Now I sacrifice my three monsters to summon my Egyptian god card the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode." He said "it's in its sphere form but I know that you know the chant."

I said "indeed all mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall all out thy name winged dragon of Ra arise." The winged dragon of Ra appeared in all his glory with the attack power of 6200.

"Normally I would attack directly with the winged dragon of Ra but an attack by him in the shadow realm would kill you I'll end my turn." He drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse together elemental heroes, lady heat and Sparkman to form elemental hero nova master in attack mode" and I said "why did you put him in attack mode."

Jaden said "I know there are obstacles that I can't overcome and your Egyptian god card is one of them so I admit defeat I end my turn" and I drew and said "winged dragon of Ra attack his nova master and finish this duel." nova master was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero and before his disappeared Ra gave an almighty roar to approval being on the winning side.

 **Yet another chapter done and I believe this will be the one where most people will be glad to see because it marks the beginning of the training saga. The way I'm planning this out is one day they will be in the shadow realm dueling so they can get use to the pain from attacks from the monsters. The next day Harry will be having one on one session with everyone**

 **The point of these one on one sessions will be so he can teach them not only the histories of the millennium items but how to control the millennium item that chose them as well. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	20. talking about the past

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who are wanting me to update more I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter Harry's going to be telling the tale of the millennium items in the most interesting of ways. Also later on when I say a powerful pharaoh at first I'll be meaning Atem's father which I'll find some way of making that clear but I don't know how yet.**

 **I would also like to thank Minda Azusa again for allowing me to use a couple of her OC's in this story and also within the next 10 or so chapters menatron the angel of idea's OC's will be making an appearance I don't know how yet but they will. I can't think of anything else to say right now but if I do by the time I'm done writing this chapter I'll put it in another author's note at the end of the chapter.**

 **Without futher ado lets get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms which was now a common occurrence but it still felt good nonetheless and I noticed that she was awake. I had a feeling that she had been sleeping due to the potion that I had given her since she was in pain from the shadow realm dueling from the training to defeat Marik. As we were getting up we I had an idea as for the training we would have today since pretty much everyone had been pushed to their limit's the day before.

As we were getting ready I said to Alexis "okay so do you think it's best that you and the other guardian's figure out about the past like how the millennium items were created, and who wielded them before." She said "it might be useful and if it turns out that we don't need that for the final battle it would still be good to see who we're related to from ancient Egypt."

I said "okay makes sense" and I then messaged everyone and told them to meet me and Alexis to the clearing that was one of our special spots on the island. After teleporting there and waiting for a while and getting into an intense make-out session someone behind us said "Get a room you two" and I turned around and saw that the first one there was Akiko along with Haruko.

I said "Welcome to the special spot that I found during my first year go ahead and take a seat the others should be arriving momentarily and needless to say that the rest of the guardians and Emily were there and they had just sent in Akiko and Haruko first. After everyone found a place to sit I said "okay for this training session we're going to be watching visons of ancient Egypt.

These visions will cover the creation of the millennium items and everyone who wielded them back in ancient Egypt during the time that Pharaoh's were actually around at the time Alexis if you will." She held her hands up to the millennium necklace and it glowed brightly and after a moment the forest around us started to blur out and be replaced with what looked like a magnificent throne room.

I said "okay this one is how the millennium items were created as you see there is the Pharaoh at the time which just Happens to be Atem's father" and Jaden said "the one who got rid of those blobs when we went into the shadow realm yesterday" and I replied "yes now just watch and listen to the vision." I nodded to Alexis and she caused the vision to play much like a video or movie in a common movie theatre.

"My Pharaoh there are armies who will be at our front gates within 5 days and with the men that you dispatched to try to keep order in the village of Kul ulna we don't have enough to fight them off." The Pharaoh of the time Atem's father said "what is it that you suggest we do" and he said "I believe I have found a spell that will conjure items of power that will protect Egypt for as long as they exist."

The powerful Pharaoh of the time said "how long will the ritual take" and he said "it will take merely two days it has to be done under the full moon." The Pharaoh of the time said "very well do it" and then the throne room faded out of view. I then said "that is how the millennium items came to be although instead of showing you how they were made I will just tell you since it would cause nightmares for some of you.

The Millennium items were created by killing 100 evil souls and if you recall they mentioned a village called Kul Ulna this is the village they slaughtered to create the millennium items." as they were taking that in I said "now Alexis if you wouldn't mind conjuring an image where it shows all 6 priests and priestess so that I can teach you and everyone about their ancestors."

Alexis did so and I stood up and pointed to priest mahad "Akiko while you may not be a direct relative to mahad you may be a distant relative to him considering you have the millennium ring and he was the bearing of the ring. He was very devoted priest and his first goal in mind was to protect the Pharaoh at all costs.

Also before I continue while it was always the priests and priestess that protected the Pharaoh holder of the Millennium puzzle I don't expect any of you to throw your lives away for me." I pointed to aknadin which was my father's reincarnate father "this is aknadin the controller of the Millennium eye while after a while he was possessed and tried to destroy Egypt and convince priest Seto that he deserved to be Pharaoh.

This however was when he was under the mental influence of thief king bakura" and Akiko then said "I've read about him wasn't the like a major threat to Egypt at the time" and I said "yes when he wasn't under the influence of Bakura I will be the first to admit that he was a little extreme but he did get the job done."

The next person we have to discuss is the ancient wielder of the millennium of the Millennium Necklace isis who is named after a Egyptian deity. From what Yugi told me about her at the time she was one of the more compassionate of the wielders in fact is some ways she was more like a mother then a priestess."

Anyway the millennium necklace was her item allows the wielder to produce visions' of the past or future near or far off. That will benefit this cause so much more than anyone will be able to guess considering there are numerous uses for the millennium necklace. Anyway the next priest we have to talk about is priest Karam.

You Syrus are now the guardian of the item he was the owner of at the time but his duty was always taken very seriously. The item he wielded the millennium scales are able to weight a person's soul if the scales tip more to the left from your perspective Syrus they are more evil then good and if they tip more to the right then they are more good than evil.

The next person and item we're going over is the priest Shada which was the protector of the millennium key which you now hold bastion. While he was reluctant to help the reincarnate of my Father by taking the monster spirits in every criminal for the grand battle of Egypt he did so anyway because he understood the danger that was rapidly approaching Egypt.

The millennium key at that time was used to search the criminal's soul for their monster spirit which back then was called Ba. However in the current time there is no way to do that considering there aren't any stone tablets in this current time line the key can still be used to see anyone's soul room so you can assess what they are like.

That will be useful in this battle so we can try to free the people that are brainwashed into Joining the evil half of Marik who is possessing Chazz and I have a feeling that once we defeat him in a duel that the evil half of Marik will be banished to the shadow realm forever. However I thought that the last time he was free but now I have no doubt that he will be banished forever to never hurt anyone again anyone have any questions."

Akiko rose her hand and I said "yes" and she said "well what is the power of the millennium ring" and I said "that is a good point it is used to search for the other millennium items which will come in handy for the final battle anyone else" and no one rose their hands and I said "okay this training session is over" and they all went back out of the forest to do whatever they did on their day's off.

 **Okay I know this isn't the most entertaining chapter but I felt it was necessary for the new guardians of the millennium items to at least find out about their items and the people who used to wield them. I have also made a difficult choice I'm not going to be writing down every duel they have in the shadow realm because quite frankly I believe that would get quite boring after a while.**

 **In the next chapter I don't know what will happen yet but as I always do I will find something to do in that chapter. for now this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	21. Notice

Hello, my fellow readers, writers, and people who are waiting for the next chapter it is coming up but I still have a few areas that could be improved upon. I can guarantee that the next chapter will be up by July 11th and after that, I will continue updating daily so thank you for understanding and get pumped for the next chapter.


	22. the first victim

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who want to kill me by dropping me down a pit and burying me under cement I'm back with another chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having a fun day where they have a relaxing day that will eventually turn into a disaster but I'm not putting any spoilers in the author's notes unless it's a very small spoiler.**

 **Another thing is that while in a previous chapter I portrayed Midna Azusa's OC Haruko as a bad duelist over the month that they had been training Harry had also been helping her with a deck because of the fact that since her friends is a millennium item holder that would make her a prime target for Marik. I can't think of anything else to add right now but if I do by the time I'm done writing this chapter I'll put it in an author's note at the end of the chapter. so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V (one month later)

I was just laying on my bed thinking about how much everyone had progressed especially Syrus who had gone from having to stop after a direct attack while dueling in the shadow realm to being able to stay standing for almost a half duel. As I was trying to figure out how to treat all of the guardians since they had been working hard over the last month to master their items.

Just as I thought of the perfect way Alexis came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel since she had just gotten done taking a shower and I said "how would you feel about a trip to the beach tomorrow." She said "that would be great but what about all the training that we have to do" and I said "since everyone including you have been working hard to control your items I have decided on a day off."

Alexis had just taken the towel out of her hair just as I had finished sending the message to the millennium item guardians and I said "we have an early day ahead of us tomorrow since we still have to go to the mainland to get some food for the storage here in our room." Soon after we fell asleep to the steady beat of each other's hearts."

Marik's P.O.V (outside Harry's room)

Just as I was about to head back to the dorm room for Chazz Princeton by hopping around the outside I heard the son of Kaiba making plans to go to the beach for all the millennium item holders and I thought " _Well this will be the perfect opportunity to attack them one by one until I'm noticed at all and that way their numbers will be weakened for the final battle_."

Harry's P.O.V (the next morning)

After waking up and taking a quick shower myself and Alexis got ready to head to the mainland and while most people would have to go by boat we wouldn't need such a thing. We grabbed hands and I teleported us there with the apparition that all wizards with and even some without their licenses used. As I looked where we ended up I noticed that we were in the center of town and I was silently grateful that no one spotted us teleporting there.

(2 hours later)

We went into a back alley and we grabbed hands again and I teleported us to the island back to our room and used magic to put everything where it belonged as myself and Alexis got ready for the beach party. As we were heading there walking for a change instead of teleporting I noticed that Haruko and Akiko were following us and I said "so I take if you're following so you know the exact spot."

Akiko said "of course the first part of being part of a party is actually knowing where it is" and I said "so true" and just as we were about there Haruko said "Oh darn I forgot something go on ahead of me and I'll catch up" and she ran off back toward the blue dorm. After getting most of the stuff set up the millennium necklace activated and when it stopped glowing Alexis said "Haruko's in danger."

Haruko's P.O.V (10 minutes earlier)

I was on my way to get the sun tan lotion that I had forgotten at the dorm room that me and Akiko shared and just as I was about to enter the door some sort of force pulled me back. The force pulled me through the forest and just as it stopped I noticed that I was in a clearing in the forest and I said "Hello is anyone there."

Just as I was about to leave when no one responded at first I heard a voice behind me say "I'm so happy you could join me my dear" and I turned around and I saw that it looked like that Chazz guy that Akiko was protecting her millennium ring from. I said "what do you want" and he said "I want you to be my bait for your friends however before you can become my bait I need to make sure that you would never stop me from defeating them so we will duel and you will lose and be banished to the shadow realm."

I activated the duel disk that I had with me in case anyone had been wanting to duel at the beach and inserted my deck as he did the same." he said "since you are going to be my victim I shall go first I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and I activate the spell card dragon's shrine which lets me send a dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and if it's a normal monster I can send another one.

Now I set two cards facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I think I'll start with the same opening move as you I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and activate dragon shrine which you know what it does so that saves me time explaining it and I set two cards facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the spell card, card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Next I summon the dragon dwelling in the cave in attack mode and now I overlay my two level 4 monsters and build the overlay network and xyz summon number 82: heartlandrago in attack mode. Now I activate his effect by removing one overlay unit he can attack you directly this turn so heartlandrago attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 2000.

He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the trap card compulsatory evacuation device which lets me select one monster on your field and send it back to your hand or in this case back to your extra deck." He said "I activate the trap card seven tools of the bandit which at the cost of 1000 life points your trap card is negated."

I said "you know that's funny because I also have seven tools of the bandit and I activate it which negates your seven tools of the bandit" and his heartlandrago went back to his extra deck and his life points dropped to 3000 while mine dropped to 1000. "now I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on your field and I choose your facedown card.

Next I sacrifice my alexandrite dragon in order to summon summoned skull in attack mode. Now summon skull attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 500. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the spell card block attack which switches your monster to defense mode.

Now I activate the spell card shield crush which lets me destroy one defense position monster you control and I choose your summoned skull. Now I activate the spell card dragon's mirror which at the cost of half my life points I can fusion summon with dragon monster in my graveyard by banishing them. So be gone alexandrite dragon, tri-horned dragon, the dragon dwelling in the cave, one-eyed shield dragon, and masked dragon.

Now I fusion summon the instrument of your destruction come forth five-headed dragon" and I looked up at his monster and I thought _"oh shit I'm screwed."_ He said "ah looks like the audience is here to see your final moments" and I turned around and saw that Harry, Alexis, Akiko, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were there and I said "uh hey guys."

Akiko said "Marik why are you targeting Haruko" and he said "just to get you mad so that you think more recklessly which will result in you being defeated and banished to the shadow realm." Harry said "Marik leave her alone she has done nothing to you" and he said "this is just so much fun and now I'll finish her off five-headed dragon attack her life points directly and end this duel."

I said "I know I'm losing anyway but so it doesn't hurt as much I activate call of the haunted to bring back summoned skull in attack mode." Summoned skull was destroyed and my life points dropped to zero and he walked toward me. He held out the millennium rod that Akiko had told me about and said "now that you have lost my dear enjoy your trip to the shadow realm."

That was the last thing I remember before seeing a bright light and then being surrounded by darkness that stretched as far as the eye could see.

Harry's P.O.V

Just as Haruko's body fell motionless to the ground I ran over to her and looked up at Marik and said "you won't get away with this" and he said "oh and who is going to stop me it's not like you have the three Egyptian god cards." After saying that he started walking away and said without turning around "get your friend out of here so that when we duel again that you will lose and then the next millennium item will be mine."

 **Yet another chapter done the reason I decided to do this chapter was because since Haruko was Akiko's best friend I figure that was all that it would take to get her to act more recklessly in a duel against Marik. In fact the duel that will be proceeding this one in one of the next chapter will be much like in the original series where Joey wanted to face Marik to try to bring Mai back from the shadow realm.**

 **Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	23. the supreme king returns

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who are really into this story and the story before it I'm back with another chapter. in this chapter there will be an epic duel between friends with a bit of OOC for Harry since he would be a little shook up with Haruko being sent to the shadow realm but no one would be more shook up then Akiko.**

 **I can't think of anything else to add at this time but if I do by the time I'm done with this chapter I will put it in an author's note at the end of the chapter. so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After the duel that Haruko had with Marik I was currently levitating her to the room that she and Akiko shared with each other. As I had just set her down on the one of the beds Akiko said "wouldn't it be more beneficial for her to go to the infirmary here." I said "no because there is nothing they can do because her body is undamaged it's her soul that's gone."

I could see the anger on Akiko's face and I said "just take some time off from training and do whatever you need to do to cope with this until I can defeat Marik." I then left her room and closed the door and I called a meeting with everyone in the guardian's inner circle including Emily to discuss what we would do about this."

As we were heading to my dorm room to wait for everyone to get there I said "we have to defeat Marik soon because if we don't then Akiko may do something reckless and try to duel him and try to save Akiko." After about 20 minutes everyone was in my room and I said "okay this meeting is to discuss what we need to do to stop Marik.

The only thing I can think of to do at this point is to train non-stop in the shadow realm so we can get stronger there and get rid of Marik for good. Now as I'm sure most of you know there are a certain set of cards buried under this school called the sacred beast cards. The only one that I have noticed with the power to use them so far is Jaden and this is because of his ancient past."

He said "what do you mean ancient past" and I said "I believe you have the card Yubel" and he said "yes why" and I said "why bother explaining to you about your ancient past when I can have Alexis show all of us." Alexis held her hands up to the millennium necklace and it started glowing brightly and it showed a war of sorts going on.

There were bodies all over the ground and there were only two people standing one clad in midnight black armor and the other in completely white armor. Jaden asked "What's going on here?" and I said "this is the final battle between the supreme king of gentle darkness and the light of destruction. During the final battle the supreme king had only one way left to defeat the light of destruction for good.

His plan was to use most of his power whereas what was left of his power at the end of the battle he would like away inside one person and once the reincarnation of this person was born they would have access to all his powers. This person is you Jaden" and he said "but how I mean I don't understand any of this."

I said "that is because your first duel spirit Yubel hasn't told you of your ancient past" and I glared at Yubel and she appeared in the room in the form of a spirit that everyone could see. I said "so why didn't you tell him Yubel" and she said "because after you defeated Sartorius in the battle city finals the light of destruction was banished so I didn't see any need to tell him anything."

Jaden said "okay anyway how do I access this power" and I said "if my theory is correct then you will have it unlocked after one duel in the shadow realm however Alexis I will need to borrow Obelisk." She said "it's all yours to use anytime you want" and I said "you do realize that this is the last year that Obelisk or any of the god cards will be in existence right."

She said "yeah but if you need it to save the world in the unlikely event that we all fail against Marik then you will be able to defeat him with all three god cards. Also I called Zane and he said that he would be able to meet you at the docks here the 20th of this month." I said "sounds good but for now Jaden are you ready for a duel in the shadow realm" and he said "you bet."

I transported us all to the shadow realm and Alexis handed me obelisk and I shuffled him into my deck and we activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands. He said "I'll take the first move I activate polymerization to fuse together elemental heroes, Sparkman and clayman in order to form elemental hero thunder giant in attack mode.

Next I place three cards facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I summon skilled dark magician to the field in attack mode and set two cards facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate thunder giant's effect which lets me discard one card from my hand in order to destroy one monster on your field.

Now thunder giant attack his life points directly" and I said "I activate my trap card waboku which stops me from taking damage this turn" and he said "I end my turn by activating the spell card mirage of nightmare which when It's your turn I get to draw until I have four cards however when my turn comes around I have to discard four cards."

I drew and he drew four cards and said "I activate my spell card emergency provision's which lets me send any number of spell or trap cards to the graveyard and for each one I gain 1000 life points however I only send my mirage of nightmare." I said "first I summon one monster face down on the field and I activate my face down card left arm offering.

This powerful spell card lets me remove from play my entire hand and then I get to add a spell card from my deck to my hand. Next I activate the spell card I just added which is gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play a card for two turns and after those two turns I get to add the card I selected to my hand.

I'll end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card de-fusion which lets me separate thunder giant back into the two monsters used to summon him so welcome back Sparkman and clayman. Now I activate polymerization to fuse together elemental heroes, avian and burstinatrix to form elemental hero flame wingman. Now I activate the spell card fusion recovery which lets me add a polymerization and a monster used to summon flame wingman back to my hand.

Now I activate polymerization to fuse together Sparkman with flame wingman to summon shining flare wingman in attack mode. Here's the best part he gains 300 attack points for each elemental hero monster in my graveyard and I count 4 which mean that he gains a whopping 1200 attack points. Now shining flare wingman attack his facedown monster" and my monster was flipped revealing old vindictive magician.

"You just triggered the effect of my old vindictive magician you see if he's sent to the graveyard while face down on the field I can choose one monster on the field to join him in the graveyard and I choose flare wingman." He said "you still lose life points equal to old vindictive magician's attack points" and my life points dropped to 3550.

He said "Also still have one more attack so clayman attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 2750. He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I activate the spell card return from the dark dimension.

This powerful spell card lets me summon a monster that was banished from my hand and then if that monster that I summon has the name of another monster I can summon one from my hand. I choose to bring back skilled white magician which lets me special summon buster blader from my hand. The only downside to this spell card is if I use it I have to remove from play two monsters from my deck.

Next I place one monster face down in defense mode and set one more card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I switch clayman to defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "since it's been two turns since I activate gold sarcophagus I get back the monster I removed from play with it. Next I flip summon my aroma jar into attack mode.

Now I sacrifice buster blader, skilled white magician, and aroma jar in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode. However before he can grace this duel I must recite the ancient chant oh all mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra.

Now I activate the spell card god summoning which lets me summon a divine beast monster from my hand so long as it has less attack then a divine beast on my side of the field and Ra has 4800 attack points so I call forth obelisk the tormentor. Now obelisk the tormentor attack his clayman with your fist of fate."

Clayman was destroyed and he said "you triggered my trap card hero signal which lets me summon a level 4 or lower elemental hero from my deck and I choose shadow mist in defense mode." I said "that doesn't matter in the least because Ra will still make short work of shadow mist Ra attack shadow mist" and shadow mist was destroyed.

He said "you just triggered my shadow mist's special ability which since he was destroyed I can add a level 4 or lower elemental hero monster from my deck to my hand and I choose elemental hero blazeman." I said "blazeman won't save you I place one card face down on the field and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card hero banishment.

This card allows me to remove all my elemental hero monsters that are in my deck or graveyard from play at the cost of half my life points" and his life points dropped to 2000. He then said "next I summon elemental hero blazeman in attack mode and that activates his special effect which lets me add a polymerization from my deck to my hand.

Now I activate polymerization to fuse together elemental heroes, flash and blazeman in order to summon elemental hero the shining and don't forget hero banishment is in effect until the end of this turn. Now for the effect of shining for each elemental hero monster that is removed from play he gains 300 attack points" and shining's attack points rose to 8600.

I said "that is a whole lot of monster" and he said "yep now shining att" and just as he was about to call out his attack a dark aura appeared around him and a voice that was darker said "now my monster attack his obelisk the tormentor with bright slash" and obelisk was destroyed and my life points dropped to zero and the gods disappeared back into my deck.

I looked over at Jaden and saw that he was wearing the armor that the supreme king of gentle darkness wore in the battle against the light of destruction. As I was getting up since the energy from that attack knocked me on my back I saw that instead of the brown eyes his eyes had changed color into the gold eyes of the supreme king.

After a moment the armor disappeared and I said "it seems my theory was right in forcing you to use more power than you have before in a duel that it would unlock the supreme king's soul that had existed within you since you were born." He then said "okay then let's get training so that I can tap into these powers you mentioned whenever I wish."


	24. reckless action

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been waiting for an update I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter Akiko is about to turn her back on the other guardians so she can try to save Haruko from the shadow realm. I can't think of anything else to add to this author's note but if I do by the time I'm done writing this I'll add it in at the end of this chapter.**

 **So without further ado let's get this show on the road**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking toward my dorm room along with the rest of the gang because I had finally managed to convince Chancellor Crowler to allow the guardians of the millennium items from different dorms to stay in obelisk blue dorm. Just as I was about to go into my room which was after everyone else's I noticed that it looked like Akiko was sneaking off.

I said to Alexis "go ahead and wait for me I'll be back soon" and she said "okay I'll be waiting for you" and I ran down the hall to where I had seen Akiko sneaking around the corner. Just as I turned the corner I saw that she was half way down the hallway from there and I walked up behind her and said "what are you doing."

She said "uh I was going to the dining room to see if there were any leftovers" and I said "dinner ended about 3 hours ago and not to mention the dining hall is the other way." She shouted **"Fine you really want to know what I was doing I was going to challenge Marik to try and get Haruko back."** I said "normally I would try to stop you and I am now unless you can beat me in a duel."

She said "very well if that's what it takes to get Haruko back then I will" and she activated her duel disk and I summoned mine onto my arm and activated it and loaded my deck up. She said "you go first" and I said "Very well I summon one monster face down on the field and place one more card facedown and end my turn."

She drew and said "I summon lion alligator in attack mode now attack his facedown monster" and I said you walked right into my trap card shadow spell. This card stops your monster from attack or changing its battle position as long as it remains on the field." She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card lightning vortex which at the cost of one card in my hand I can destroy all your monsters that are face up on the field.

Next I activate the spell card dark magic curtain which allows me to special summon a dark magician from my deck at the cost of half my life points" and my life points dropped to 2000 and dark magician came out. "Next I activate the spell card bond between teacher and student which since I have dark magician out on the field I can special summon a dark magician girl from my deck.

Now I flip summon my aroma jar which each end phase I gain 500 life points and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects since I flip summoned it. Now dark magician attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 1500 and I said "dark magician girl attack her life points directly and finish this" and her life points dropped further to 0 and my monster disappeared.

I said "just from that duel I know you're not ready to face Marik because the Akiko I know would have been able to last longer than 2 turns against me. If you can't defeat me you have no chance of defeating Marik considering he's more powerful than I am." She then said "if he's more powerful than you how do you plan to defeat him."

I said "the Egyptian gods gave me a special deck that has the power to defeat his so long as all three of the god cards are in the deck at the same time." I could tell that she was having a hard time dealing with Haruko being sent to the shadow realm. In fact it reminded me of joey during the battle city tournament when Mai has been sent to the shadow realm.

I said "since I won the duel you have to wait to try to defeat Marik until I say it's okay" and she said "whatever" and she walked past me toward her dorm room which was the furthest from mine. I walked behind her and as she got in her room I walked back all the while knocking on the other holder's doors and when the opened it I said "meeting in my room."

As soon as everyone was there I said "from what Akiko just tried to do one of us will have to stay up in order to stop her from trying to defeat Marik in the middle of the night." Jaden said "I'm not sure I totally agree with this" and I said "why is that" and he said "well if one of my closest friends hell even Syrus were sent to the shadow realm I would be going and trying to defeat whoever sent him there."

I said "yes but would you be able to make rational choices with your dueling if Syrus had been sent to the shadow realm" and he said "well I guess not I would probably be acting recklessly." I said "that is exactly my point because with the duel I just had with Akiko she lost within 2 turns so she is defiantly not ready to face Marik.

So I'll take first shift which since there's 5 of us with 8 hours before we have to go to class that means each shift will be an hour and a half each. So who wants to go after me" and Alexis said "I will" and I said "okay after Alexis" and Jaden said "I will." I then said "okay who is after Jaden" and Syrus said "since I'm rooming with Jaden it'll be easier for him to wake me us so I'll do it."

I said "that leave the last shift for you Bastion" and he said "very well" and I said "Meeting dismissed now everyone out so we can start watching at the end of the hall." I headed to the end of the hall and was facing the way that my room was and after about 20 minutes I thought _"wait I can use magic so why not make a chair."_

I conjured a wood chair with a cushion on it and took a seat and not a moment later I saw someone coming down the hall. I thought for a moment that it was Akiko but as the figure got closer I figured out that it was actually Crowler. He said "what are you doing out here in the halls this late Harry" and I said "I'm making sure Akiko doesn't do anything reckless while the item holders are sleeping."

He said "well tell me exactly what you're afraid she'll do" and I conjured another chair for him and said "you want to have a seat" and he said "okay" and he sat down and I said "Well as I was heading back to my dorm room after training the others with dueling in the shadow realm I saw her walking down the hall.

I instantly thought the worst and went after her and it turned out my suspicions were correct she was heading to duel Marik to try to get Haruko's soul back from the shadow realm." he said "what's so bad about that" and I said "since Haruko's soul has been banished to the shadow realm her dueling has gotten close to that of a 7 year old playing the game for the first time."

He said "how so" and I said "she lost a duel to me in 2 turns when with all the duels I had with her during training it took her much longer to defeat me" and he said "well what would you do if you were in her shoes." I said "I would probably go after Marik" and he said "so what's so bad about Akiko doing it."

I said "because she's a guardian of one of the millennium items and with each millennium item Marik gets his hands on his power grows so we can't risk it." Crowler then said "then the answer is simple let Akiko go duel Marik but have her give you her Millennium item first" and I said "she's the only one on this island that can harness the power of the millennium items."

He said "so basically her life is valuable here" and I said "yes seeing as how she's the one whose held the millennium ring so far." He said "Well it's up to you" and he got up and walked to his room and I destroyed the chair and looked at my watch. I saw that my talk with Crower had passed the time considering I only had 2 minutes left and I walked back to the room and saw that it was time for Alexis to guard the hallway.


	25. training continues

**Hello my fellow readers, writers and people who have been wanting a new update on this story I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to continue training in the shadow realm with Harry against Emily for a duel. in this duel they'll be doing a true shadow game where the loser will be simulating where parts of their bodies disappear as they lose life points.**

 **I can't think of anything else to add in this author's note but if I do by the time I'm done with this chapter I'll put in another author's note at the end of the chapter and so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

We were going toward the oasis for our trip to the shadow realm for the training today and eventually got started with the training. As we were I said "okay for this training session the duels will be myself against Emily, Syrus against Alexis, and Jaden against Bastion. As we had split off into the pairs I had said Emily said "you mind if I make the first move" and I said "not at all."

She drew and said "I'll summon flamvell guard in defense mode and place one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "not your best opening but here goes I summon skilled white magician to the field in attack mode. Next I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them.

Now I activate the spell polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in order to form dark paladin in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of skilled white magician which lets me send him to the graveyard to summon back buster blader from my graveyard. Next I activate the spell magical stone excavation which lets me return a spell card to my hand from my graveyard at the cost of two cards in my hand.

Now dark paladin attack flamvell guard with dark blade strike" and flamvell guard was destroyed and she said "you triggered my trap card skull invitation which whenever a card is sent to the graveyard the one who sent it there gets hit with 300 points of damage." My life points dropped to 3700 and I said "no matter buster blader attack her life points and you know the effect of buster blader increases its attack points by 500 for each dragon in your graveyard."

Her life points dropped to 900 and I said "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two and I activate the quick play spell emergency provision which increases my life points by 1000 for each spell or trap I send to the graveyard so I send skull invitation before the effect can damage me."

Her life points increased to 1900 and she said "now I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two and I activate monster reborn to bring back flamvell guard. Now I summon the dragon dwelling in the cave and end my turn with two card face down on the field." I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode.

Now buster blader attack her flamvell guard" and she said "I activate the trap card compulsory evacuation device which lets me target one monster on the field and return it to the owners hand or in this case your extra deck since I target dark paladin." Flamvell guard was destroyed and I said "since skilled dark magician can't do anything against your cave dwelling dragon I end my turn."

She drew and said "I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together red-eyes black dragon and summoned skull to form black skull dragon in attack mode. Now I activate the spell card silver's cry to summon back red-eyes black dragon from my graveyard. Now I activate the spell card power drain which lets me take half of your buster blader's attack points and add them to one of my monsters and I choose black skull dragon."

Buster blader's attack points dropped to 2050 and black skull dragon's attack points rose to 5250 and she said "now red-eyes black dragon attack his buster blader" and I said "you triggered my trap card magic cylinder which absorbs the attack and directs it at your life points which means you lose" and she responded "did you forget about my facedown card.

I activate the trap card seven tools of the bandit which lets me negate one of your trap cards at the cost of 1000 life points" and her life points dropped to 900. Buster blader was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3350. She said "now black skull dragon attack skilled dark magician" and skilled dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

After getting up and observing the other duels going on I figured most of us were about ready to face off against Marik but some of us still needed some training such as Syrus and bastion. After the final duel ended which go figure it was Jaden Vs bastion I said "okay everyone meet back here in 36 hours" and I then took us out of the shadow realm and Alexis followed behind me.

On the way back she asked me "when you said to meet there in a day and a half did you mean in the oasis or the shadow realm" and I responded "I meant in the shadow realm."


	26. training expectations

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been with me since the beginning of this story I'm back with another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having another duel between Harry and Alexis so the rest of the wielders of the millennium items can see what will eventually be expected of them.**

 **Also I realize that I have said that Alexis's deck is pretty much the same as Harrys in previous chapters and in the first season of this story. well when I upload this chapter I'll be uploading another not really chapter but a list saying what Alexis's deck is because the only real difference between the two decks is that they have different god cards.**

 **Also for those of you who have wondered the cards in Emily's deck I'll be posting it in a chapter by the sites definition after posting Alexis's deck. I can't think of anything else to add in this not but if I do I will put it in another one at the end of the chapter so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

 _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

The day after a resting sleep I was ready for the training that I was going to be doing today since today I was planning on showing the other wielders of the millennium items what I was eventually expecting of them. I looked out the window and saw that it was raining harder than would be ideal for this training but I knew that we would have to tough it out considering that we would have to have the final battle before too long.

After throwing on a jacket and Alexis doing the same we were heading out into the oasis so that we could start the training. After reaching the oasis we both activated out millennium items and teleported ourselves to the shadow realm. after waiting for about 20 minutes Jaden appeared right next to us and shortly after him Syrus, bastion who was bring Emily through the portal with him since she didn't have a millennium item.

As soon as everyone was sitting down comfortably which I noticed that Jaden was sitting in a chair that looked like a throne and I looked at him curiously. He said "well since I am the reincarnate of the supreme king I figured I would let him summon his throne to sit on." I then said "okay anyway this training session will be easy at the beginning for all of you.

The reason for this is because I will be dueling all of you but one at a time and the first duel will be between me and Alexis so you can all see what I expect of all of you eventually any questions. When no one said anything I said "good now to start the training Alexis ready your deck." She did and I summoned my duel disk and deck which appeared in the duel disk already.

She said "I'll make the first move to start I'll summon one monster face down in defense mode and one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and now I activate the spell card gold sarcophagus. This powerful spell card allows me to select one card from my deck and remove it from play for two turns and on that second turn it gets added to my hand.

Now skilled white magician attack her facedown monster" and her monster was revealed to be aroma jar and she said "since you just flipped my aroma jar it can't be destroyed in battle and I gain 500 life points for every end phase from here on out." I responded "you really think I would let something like that happen.

I activate the spell card lightning vortex which lets me discard one card to destroy every face up monster on your field so I discard my aroma jar and with that I end my turn." She drew and said "since we seem to have similar hands I activate the spell card, card destruction which forces us both to throw out our entire hands and then draw 5 new cards.

Next I play one monster face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon mystical elf in defense mode and now skilled white magician attack her facedown monster." Her monster was flipped and revealed to be old vindictive magician and she said "normally I would destroy mystical elf since it's a pain in the ass to get rid of her but since I know skilled white magician's effect I destroy him."

I said "I end my turn with two card face down on the field." She drew and said "I activate the powerful magic card monster reborn to bring back aroma jar however it won't be sticking around for long. I sacrifice aroma jar to summon trance the magic swordsman in attack mode. Now trance attack his mystical elf."

I said "I activate my trap card waboku which stops your monster from destroying mine and stops me from taking any damage this turn." She said "I end my turn with two more cards facedown" and I drew and said "since it's been two turns since I activated gold sarcophagus I get the card I removed from play in my hand.

Now I activate the spell card advanced dark magic curtain which does the same thing as dark magic curtain but here's the kicker. Instead of sacrificing my life points I can sacrifice a monster with defense points equal to half my life points and guess what mystical elf fits the bill. So now I sacrifice mystical elf in order to summon dark magician from my hand.

Now I activate the spell card left arm offering which lets me remove from play my entire hand and add one spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose magic formula. Now I activate magic formula which gives dark magician a power boost to the tune of 700 attack points. Also when magic formula is sent to the graveyard whether it was destroyed by a card effect or if dark magician is destroyed I gain 1000 life points.

Now dark magician attack her trance the magic swordsman" and she responded "I activate the trap card waboku which stops your monster from destroying mine and keeps me safe from damage." I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "what do you know I just drew the same card that you hate I summon kuriboh in attack mode and I activate my facedown card multiply.

This spell lets me sacrifice kuriboh and summon as many kuriboh tokens as possible so I sacrifice kuriboh in order to summon four kuriboh tokens all in defense mode. Now I sacrifice three of my kuriboh tokens in order to summon obelisk the tormentor in attack mode. Now obelisk attack his life points" and I said "you activated my trap card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and directs it at your life points."

When the smoke cleared I saw that she still had 4000 life points and I said "let me guess magician's gift" and as the smoke cleared more I saw that I was right. She said "that's right as you know magician's gift grants me 500 for each spellcaster in either of our graveyards and I have 4 and so do you so that a total of 4000 extra which obelisk took away from me.

Now I place two more cards facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Now I activate the spell card magical stone excavation which lets me add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand at the cost of two cards in my hand and I choose gold sarcophagus.

Now I activate gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one card from my deck and I choose my god card the winged dragon of Ra. Now I place two cards facedown and end my turn with switching dark magician to defense mode. She drew and said "you know I don't plan on attacking until you get your god card out here they need to see god vs god.

So I just summon skilled dark magician in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "that's nice of you I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Then I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and end my turn." She drew and said "I summon blast magician in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "since it's been two turns since I activate gold sarcophagus the winged dragon of ra comes back to me. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back dark magician girl and now I sacrifice dark magician, dark magician girl, and neo the magic swordsman in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra.

As you should know by now I have to recite the ancient chant to summon him all might protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee. Grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra arise my great beast.

The winged dragon of ra transformed and appeared on the field and his attack points were 6200 and I said "while it was a nice gesture it was quite foolish of you to let me summon Ra Alexis winged dragon of ra attack obelisk the tormentor." She said "I activate obelisk's special effect by tributing two monsters I can make his attack points infinite."

I said "but you will only have one I activate the trap card raigeki break and while I can't target obelisk with it I can target one of your monsters so by discarding one card I can destroy your skilled dark magician so you don't have the requirements for obelisks effect. Now winged dragon of ra continue your attack."

Obelisk was destroyed and Alexis's life points dropped to 1800 and I said "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn." She drew and said "I switch blast magician to defense mode and place one monster face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate Ra's effect by paying 1000 life points I can destroy one monster on your field.

Now I activate it again to destroy your other monster and now I play all but 1 of my life points to increase my winged dragon of Ra's attack points by 2999." Ra's attack point rose to 9199 and I said "now winged dragon of Ra attack directly and finish this duel" and since I was basically fused with Ra I made it go easy on her so that she didn't die from the attack. After the monsters disappeared I helped Alexis up and conjured a comfortable chair and sat her down in it. After making sure she would be okay and that I didn't overdo the attack I said "okay whose next." Emily came forth and said "I am" and I said "very well and you may make the first move."

She activated her duel disk and drew 6 cards and said "first I'll summon the dragon dwelling in the cave in defense mode and end my turn with three cards face down on the field." I drew and said "I summon Gemini elf in attack mode and place one card facedown and end my turn." She drew and said "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode however neither are going to be staying for long.

I overlay my level 4 alexandrite dragon and level 4 dragon dwelling in the cave and xyz summon dark rebellion xyz dragon in attack mode. Now I activate the effect which at the cost of both his overlay units I can target one monster you control and it loses half of its original attack points. However no need to get concerned because those lost attack points won't go to waste they get added onto my dragon.

Now my dragon attack his Gemini elf" and Gemini elf was destroyed and my life points dropped to 1500 and I said "that was quite the strike but that was the last one you will make on me." she said "As if I set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon silent magician level 4 in defense mode and activate lightning vortex.

This powerful magic card allows me to destroy every face up monster on your field all at the mere cost of one card if my hand. So I discard my old vindictive magician in order to destroy your dark rebellion dragon and with that I end my turn." She drew and said "I summon masked dragon to the field in attack mode now attack his silent magician."

Silent magician was destroyed however my life points remained untouched and she said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "you have just played into my hands. By destroying my silent magician you gave the exact amount of monsters I needed in my graveyard so by removing from play old vindictive magician and silent magician I can special summon this black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning.

Now I summon one monster facedown and to be nice I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together the two blue-eyes white dragons in my hand to form first of the dragons in attack mode. Next up the spell card silver's cry which gives me the ability to summon back blue-eyes white dragon from the graveyard.

Now since I still have my normal summon I summon Flamvell guard in attack mode and now I'm about to do a summoning that is still somewhat new but somewhat old as well synchro summoning. I tune my level 1 Flamvell guard to my level 8 blue-eyes white dragon and summon azure-eyes silver dragon. Thanks to this monster special effect all dragon monsters on the field can't be targeted by card effects.

Now since none of my monsters have more attack points then black luster soldier I'll do the next best thing and attack your facedown monster." The monster was flipped and revealed to aroma jar and I said "since you attacked aroma jar while he was face down on the field he can't be destroyed in battle and better yet I gain 500 life points every end phase."

She said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 2000 and I drew and said "I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the effect of azure eyes sliver dragon which lets me bring back a normal monster from my graveyard and I choose blue-eyes white dragon. Now I'll place one card facedown and attack your black luster soldier with blue-eyes white dragon" and envoy of the beginning was destroyed along with blue-eyes."

She said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 3000 and I drew and said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the effect of my azure-eyes silver dragon to summon back blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode and I can't do anything else so I have to end my turn." My life points rose to 4000 and I drew and said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the effect of my azure-eyes to summon back Flamvell guard.

Now I know what you're thinking why bring back that weak monster well that's because I'm going to be performing another synchro summoning so I tune Flamvell guard and blue-eyes to summon another azure-eyes sliver dragon. Now I end my turn" and my life points rose to 5000 and I drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of duality which lets me take a look at the top three cards of my deck and pick one to add to my hand.

The other two that I see are then shuffled back into my deck let's see what fate has in store for me and I choose to add my shadow spell trap card to my hand. Now I set one card facedown and one monster in defense mode and I end my turn." She drew and said "I activate the effect of both azure-eyes silver dragons to summon back two blue-eyes white dragons from my graveyard.

Now I overlay my two blue-eyes white dragons in order to summon thunder end dragon in attack mode and now I activate his effect. By removing one of his overlay units he can destroy all monsters not including himself and don't forget my azure-eyes silver dragon's effects stop effect from destroy dragon monster.

However since I activated this effect I can't attack this turn so I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode. Now I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two.

Now I activate monster reborn to bring back black luster soldier envoy of the beginning in attack mode and I activate the effect of skilled dark magician. Since he has three spell counters on him I can send him to the graveyard to summon a dark magician from my hand, deck, or graveyard and I choose hand. Now I'll attack your azure-eyes silver dragon with black luster soldier." Azure-eyes was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3500.

I said "now I activate the effect of black luster soldier which since he destroyed a monster in battle this turn I can attack with him again so attack the other azure-eyes sliver dragon" and the other azure-eyes was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3000. I said "I'll end my turn with one card face down on the field."

She drew and said "I activate the effect of thunder end dragon by detaching another overlay unit I can destroy every monster on your field" and I said "I don't think so I activate the trap card shadow spell. This stops your monster from activate it's effect, attacking, and it also lose 700 attack points." She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "It's over.

I'll attack thunder end dragon with dark magician" and thunder end dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to 2800 and I said "black luster soldier attack her life points directly but not too hard." Her life points dropped to zero and my monsters disappeared and I walked over to her and saw that she was still breathing."

Since I had conjured up more chairs when I conjured one up for Alexis I sat her down in one of them and said "okay whose next" and Jaden said "I'm pumped up for a duel now" and I said "I have one requirement for you" and he said "what would that be" and I said "you duel as the supreme king." He said "no problem but anything he says is because he's in control I don't think that but we're both sides of a coin."

I said "I know that so I won't take anything you say as him to heart" and he transformed into his supreme king armor and everything and said "I hope your ready foolish mortal" and I said "oh I'm so ready" and I activated my duel disk and drew my opening hand. The shield on his arm spun around faster than the eye could see and transformed into a duel disk.

He drew his opening hand and said "since I'm the one with the power here I'll go first and to start I activate the spell card dark fusion. With this card I fuse avian with burstinatrix in order to fusion summon evil hero inferno wing and I place two cards facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and one card face down on the field and end my turn."

He drew and said "inferno wing attack his facedown monster" and it flipped and revealed to be Gemini elf and he said "the effect of inferno wing activates which inflict damage to you even though your monster was in defense mode." My life points dropped to 2800 and he said "That's not even the worst of it because now inferno wing inflict damage to you for the highest stat on your monster in this case 1900 attack points are coming to you as damage."

My life points dropped further to 900 and he said "you've been through enough for now mortal I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card swords of revealing light which stops you from attacking for three turns and I end my turn there." He drew and said "I pass" and I drew and said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I pass again" and I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician and I activate the trap card call of the haunted to bring back Gemini elf. Now I activate the ritual spell card black magic ritual which by tributing skilled white magician and Gemini elf I can summon magician of black chaos. Now I activate the spell card wonder balloons which for each card I discard all your monsters lose 300 attack points and I discard two."

His inferno wing dropped to 1500 and I said "magician of black chaos attack his inferno wing" and inferno wing was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2700 and I said "I end my turn" he drew and said "I activate the spell card fake hero which lets me special summon one hero monster from my hand however he returns to my hand this turn if he is still on the field and I summon clayman.

Now I sacrifice clayman to summon evil hero malicious fiend to the field in attack mode and I activate the spell card DNA operation to switch your magician of black chaos to a fiend type monster until the end of this turn. Now I activate the card super polymerization to fuse together malicious fiend and your fiend type magician of black chaos in order to form evil hero malicious fiend."

I said "isn't your monster missing its attack points" and he said "not really because he gains the attack points of the monsters used to summon him for a grand total of 5400 attack points. Now since your defenseless malicious fiend attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and my life points dropped to zero and after getting up and his monster disappeared.

I turned back to the others and said "see this is what I mean while the win was achieved using his powers before the final match I want you all to be able to defeat me but for now we're done with the training and I'll be seeing each of you individually from here on out but for now relax we'll continue training after the winter holidays."


	27. Alexis's deck

Obelisk the tormentor effect monster

Dark magician x3 normal monster

Buster blader x3 effect monster

Aroma jar effect monster

Kuriboh effect monster

Old vindictive magician effect monster

Skilled dark magician x2 effect monster

Skilled white magician x2 effect monster

Trance the magic swordsman normal monster

Dark magician girl x2 effect monster

Blast magician effect monster

Breaker the magical warrior effect monster

Breaker the dark magical warrior effect monster

Endymion the master magician effect monster

Magical citadel of Endymion field spell card

Ancient rules normal spell card

Polymerization x3 normal spell card

Magic formula equip spell card

Gold sarcophagus normal spell card

Graceful charity normal spell card

Monster reborn normal spell card

Pot of greed normal spell card

Card of sanctity normal spell card

One-shot wand equip spell

Multiply quick play spell

Terraforming normal spell card

Diffusion wave motion normal spell card

Mirror force x2 normal trap card

Spellbinding circle continuous trap card

Waboku normal trap card

Dark renewal normal trap card

Negate attack x2 counter trap card

Bad aim normal trap card

Disgraceful charity normal trap card

Magic cylinder normal trap card

Magic jammer counter trap card

Trap jammer counter trap card

Magician's revenge continuous trap card

Magician's gift normal trap card

Magician's blessing counter trap card


	28. emily's deck

Main deck

Guardian of felgrand effect monster

Soul drain dragon effect monster

Red-eyes black dragon x2 normal monster

Red-eyes darkness dragon effect monster

Dragon knight of creation effect monster

Meteor dragon normal monster

Felgrand dragon effect monster

Blue-eyes white dragon x3 normal monster

Divine dragon lord felgrand effect monster

The dragon dwelling in the cave normal monster

Arkbrave dragon effect monster

Alexandrite dragon normal monster

Paladin of felgrand effect monster

Flamvell guard normal monster

Kaibaman effect monster

Decoy dragon effect monster

Red-eyes darkness metal dragon effect monster

Return of the dragon lords normal spell

Trade-in normal spell

Hand destruction quick-play spell

Polymerization x3 normal spell

Reinforcement of the army normal spell

Monster reborn normal spell

The warrior returning alive normal spell

Burst stream of destruction normal spell

The claw of hermos normal spell

Sliver's cry quick-play spell

Dragon shrine normal spell

Return of the red-eyes continuous trap card

Call of the haunted continuous trap card

Needlebug nest normal trap card

Shadow spell continuous trap card

Compulsory evacuation device normal trap card

Raigeki break normal trap card

Damage condenser normal trap card

Seven tools of the bandit counter trap card

Dragon's rebirth normal trap card

Kunai with chain normal trap card

Extra deck

Number 17 leviathan dragon xyz monster

Number 46 dragluon xyz monster

Five headed dragon x3 fusion monster

Red-eyes black dragon sword fusion monster

Neo-blue-eyes white dragon fusion monster

Meteor black dragon fusion monster


	29. dino's vs spellcasters

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been favorited this story I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be starting the private lessons that Harry will be giving the rest of the wielders started with a few people's favorite Syrus from the slifer red dorm. I know I'm also going to be adding in some fluff in this but I don't know whether it will be near the end or the beginning.**

 **Also for those of you who are wanting me to put more chapters in this story quicker I'm sorry but when I did my last major update I had completely exhausted my vault for this story. also I'm only one person so I can only do so many chapters in the day before I need to get some sleep and I also have to do stuff around the house.**

 **I know I said some time ago that I was going to try to have a summer thing going on where I was going to try to post a chapter for a story every day but sorry I'm just getting a little behind and this feels a bit exhausting considering that I use my own decks and not some random deck in my head. so if those of you that want chapters everyday would stop asking to upload them faster I would really appreciate it.**

 **For those of you who actually spent the time to read this author's note sorry it's so long but one person (I'm not going to name names) keeps putting the same thing in reviews and I'm getting a little tired of it. Anyway I can't think of anything else to add to this but if I think of anything while writing this chapter I'll add it another author's note at the end of this chapter.**

 **Also I'm planning a surprise twist near the end of this story and I hope that you all stay with me on this story until this surprise twist takes place and I kind of mentioned it a little bit in the end of the first Harry potter Gx at the end of the last chapter. So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was currently walking toward the slifer dorm which was where two of my item holders resided and as soon as I knocked on the door someone I didn't know answered the door. This person has biceps bigger than my head, a bandana that made it look like the top of his head was that of a dinosaur. It looked like he had modified the standard academy jacket but cutting or tearing the sleeves off.

I said "uh I'm here for Syrus" and he said "if you want access to these barracks you'll have to get past me" and I said "very well how do you want to do this duel or actually violence" he said "you'll have to defeat me in a duel." I said "okay follow me I know the perfect place for this" and I lead him down to the cliff ground that was behind the slifer dorms."

I said "so the bet is if I win you'll let me talk to Syrus" and he butted in "but if you lose then you'll have to back to your fancy blue dorm." I summoned my duel disk with my deck already inside it and he said "how in blazes did you do that" and I said "because I can, make the first move." He said "very well I summon black stego in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell card double summon so black stego you are now dismissed and I call to the front lines dark driceratops. Finally I place two cards as back up and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card advanced gold sarcophagus which let me send a monster from my deck to the graveyard and then I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand.

Next I activate swords of revealing light which stops you from declaring an attack for three turns and then I place four cards face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "I summon gilasarus and that was a special summon however that should help you considering now you can call a soldier back from the grave."

I said "then I pick buster blader" and he said "like it matters because now I sacrifice dark driceratops and gilasarus to summon black tyranno in attack mode. However because of your swords spell I can't attack unless of course I activate the spell mystical space typhoon" and I said "by activating that you allowed me to activate my trap card bad aim.

Since you activated a card to destroy one of my cards I can now destroy any one of your cards so long as it isn't mystical space typhoon and I choose your black tyranno." His dinosaur was destroyed along with my swords of revealing light and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode.

Now I activate the spell card pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I play graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them. Now I activate the spell card dicephoon which lets me roll a die and if the result is 2,3, or 4 I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards if it's a five I can destroy two of them however if it's a 1 or 6 I lose 1000 life points I roll.

The die was spinning on one of it corners and when it stopped moving it had landed on a 5 and I said "yeah a five that means that both your face down cards are destroyed. Now skilled dark magician attack his life point and before the attack goes through I activate the trap card magician's circle. This powerful trap card allows both of us to summon a spellcaster from our decks since a spellcaster is attacking and I choose the cute dark magician girl."

He said "I don't have any spellcasters" and I said "well that's too bad for you then isn't it" and his life points dropped to 2100 and I said "dark magician girl attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 100 and I said "buster blader finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

I walked over to him and held out my hand and he grabbed it and I pulled him up which was a little tough but using the magic I managed to do it. He said "well you have now earned clearance to enter the slifer barracks" and he passed me the card ultimate tyranno. I said "not to be rude why did you give me this" and he said "so that I know it's you and not someone who is impersonating you."

I said "well then in that case take this card" and I passed him a dark magician" and he said "so you can identify me as well right" and I said "yeah" and we headed back to the slifer dorm so that I could start the private training with Syrus.

 **Well yet another chapter done and I realized that for a while I had put up a list on the cards that I have made up and I have decided that I'm going to start doing that again.**

 **Advanced gold sarcophagus- normal spell card/ effect: discard one monster from your deck to the graveyard and if you do then add a normal spell card from your deck to your hand. If you do not play this spell card this turn divide your life points in half and give the difference to your opponent.**

 **Advanced dark magic curtain- normal spell card/ effect: send one monster from your field with defense points equal to half of your life points to the graveyard and if you do that special summon a dark magician from your deck. If you opponent has a dark magician in their deck then they may special summon a dark magician from their deck as well.**

 **That does it for the made-up cards so in the next chapter we're going to be doing the chapter where Syrus gets private lessons from Harry and instead of this one the fluff I mentioned in the author's note above will happen in the beginning of the next chapter but felt that I needed to add a bit of comic relief in this story so this is the result.**

 **Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	30. syrus's training

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who are so far enjoying the story I'm back with another chapter and for those who aren't enjoying it why are you still here. Anyway in this chapter since I decided to do a bit of comic relief with Hassleberry this chapter will be training with Syrus since Jaden as the supreme king had managed to beat Harry.**

 **I know the training that I put in will seem like Harry is being a bit mean to Syrus but it's all for the purpose of defeated Marik so I hope for those of you who like Syrus as a character don't hate me too much. Anyway I can't think of anything else to add at this point but if I do I'll add it in at the end of the chapter so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After gathering up Syrus from the slifer dorm since he like sleeping there sometimes we were walking to my room in the obelisk dorm. As we got in there I said "okay for your training me and Alexis will be dueling against you in a two on one battle. There are two bright sides for you the first is that you will have double the life points normally given at the beginning of the duel."

He said "what's the second one" and I said "before I dub you ready to face off against Marik with the rest of us you will only have to defeat one of us since our decks are similar." He said "okay sounds good so who will go first" he said as we all activated our duel disks. I said "the order will be me then Alexis then you however none of us will be able to attack until each of us has at least had one turn."

He said "okay" and I said "so you ready" and he drew his opening hand and said "yes" and Alexis and I drew our opening hands. I said "okay to start I'll activate the magic card terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand. Next I activate the field spell I just added magical citadel of Endymion and then I activate field barrier which stops anyone from activing another field spell for the rest of this duel.

Finally I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I summon breaker the magical warrior to the field in attack mode. When he is normal summoned he gets one spell counter but more on what that does later I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." Syrus drew and said "I summon gyroid in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I have no choice I have to pass" and Alexis drew and said "I activate the magic card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two so I'll discard my dark magician and terraforming. Next I activate monster reborn to bring back dark magician to the field in attack mode.

Now I'll attack your gyroid with breaker the magical warrior" and Syrus said "you activated gyroid's special effect once per turn he can't be destroyed in battle." Alexis then said "no matter dark magician attack gyroid" and gyroid was destroyed and Alexis said "I end my turn." Syrus drew and said "I activate the spell card power bond which gives is like a polymerization only for machine type monsters.

So I fuse the gyroid in my hand with steamroid in order to form steam gyroid in attack mode however that's hardly the best part. You see when power bond fused them together it doubled their attack points however at the end phase of this turn I take damage equal the original attack points" and steam gyroid's attack points rose up to 4400.

"Now steam gyroid attack Harry directly and finish his duel" and Alexis intervened in the attack and said "dark magician protect Harry" and dark magician was destroyed and her life points dropped to 2100. Syrus said "well that bites I thought that I would defeat Harry for the first time well I have to end my turn however before that happens I take 2200 damage."

His life points dropped to 5800 and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them. Next I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." Alexis drew and said "I activate the spell card gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one card and in two turns I get it back.

I end my turn by switching my breaker the magical warrior to defense mode and end my turn" and Syrus drew and said "steam gyroid attack Harry's life points directly" and I said "I activate my trap card scrap iron scarecrow which stops your attack and not to mention I can set it back on the field" and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I activate ancient rules which lets me summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand in attack mode and I choose dark magician in my hand. Now I end my turn by switching my breaker into attack mode."

Syrus drew and said "Steam gyroid attack Alexis's dark magician" and I said "I activate my trap card scrap iron scarecrow and I don't need to explain it again." He said "I guess I'll end my turn with one card face down on the field." I drew and said "we can win this now Alexis you mind if use your monsters" and she said "if you're planning what I think you are then not at all."

I said "okay then first I activate the effect of Alexis's breaker the magical warrior by removing one spell counter from him I can destroy a spell or trap card on your field and I choose your facedown card. Next I sacrifice my neo the magic swordsman, dark magician, and breaker the magical warrior in order to summon the winged dragon of ra in attack mode.

Now we shall recite the ancient chant" and we both joined hands and said "all mighty protector of the sun and sky we beg of thee please heed our cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring us victory in this fight. We beseech thee grace our humble game but first we shall call out thy name winged dragon of ra arise."

After the transformation the winged dragon of ra showed the attack points were at 5800 and I said "now I pay all but one of my life points to increase the winged dragon of Ra's attack points" and Ra's attack points rose up to 9799. I said "now winged dragon of Ra attack his steam gyroid" and steam gyroid was destroyed and his life points dropped to 401.

I said "With one more attack your history but for now I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "Before I attack I activate the spell card de-fusion which lets me defuse harry from the winged dragon of Ra." I appeared back where I had been standing and Alexis said "now winged dragon of Ra attack his life points directly and finish this" and Syrus's life points dropped to zero.

After he got up he said "so what do we do now" and I said "you're lesson or training isn't over until you defeat at least one of us in a two on one duel" and he said "but that duel wiped me out" and I said "well then I guess you might want to hurry and defeat one of us then" and he shuffled his deck as did we and then we drew our opening hands and continued dueling.


	31. emily's training

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been reading this story I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter it's going to be mostly like the last chapter with the exception of the duelist facing them this time is Emily instead of Syrus since Syrus already one against them once. I can't think of anything else to add at this moment so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was headed back to my dorm room for the next training the reason I needed to get back there to train was because I had to go fetch Emily for the training session. After me and Emily got back in the dorm room I said "okay for this stage of training it's going to be a two on one duel. Alexis and myself against you however there is a bright side for you."

Emily responded "what's that" and I said "while Alexis and I will only start with 4000 life points you will start with 8000 and no one can attack until each of us have at least had one turn." She perked up at this and said "okay let's get this started" and she activated her duel disk and putting her deck in it." I said "Before we start I have a card to give to Alexis" and I opened my extra card briefcase.

After searching it for a few moments I handed Alexis a card and she said "this will work perfectly in our decks" and I said "that's true and I gave it to you now because I added one to my deck before you woke up this morning." I inserted my deck into my duel disk and activated it as did Alexis and we all drew our opening hand and I said "I'll make the first move.

First I summon Gemini elf in attack mode and activate the spell card pot of duality which lets me take a look at the top three cards of my deck and add one to my hand and then the other two go back to my deck. Finally I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Alexis drew and said "I summon breaker the magical warrior in attack mode and thanks to his special effect he gains a counter when he comes out onto the field.

Now I place one card facedown and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate the spell card hand destruction which forces all of us to discard two cards and draw two more cards. Now I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back darkblaze dragon in attack mode. However since I can't attack until the end of my turn I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and place one more card facedown and end my turn." Alexis drew and said "I activate the effect of breaker the magical warrior which lets me remove his spell counter in order to destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your left face down card Emily."

That card was revealed to be mirror force and Alexis continued "but that's not all I sacrifice my breaker the magical warrior in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode. Next I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion and activate field barrier giving the magical citadel one counter but we'll get to that later.

Finally I place one card facedown and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon the dragon dwelling in the cave in defense mode and now darkblaze dragon attack Harry's Gemini elf" and I said "you triggered my trap card dimensional prison which since your monster declared an attack it's automatically removed from the game."

She said "Well darn I end my turn with one card face down on the field" and I drew and said "I tribute my face down monster as well as Gemini elf in order to summon the dark magician in attack mode. Next I activate the spell card left arm offering which lets me remove from play my entire hand and then add one spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose one-shot wand.

Now I activate one-shot wand by equipping it to dark magician which gives him 800 extra attack points but once he's attacked or attacks then the spell is destroyed and in return I get to draw one card. Now dark magician attack her dragon dwelling in the cave" and dragon dwelling in the cave was destroyed and one-shot wand was also destroyed.

I said "now I get to draw one card and finally I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I activate the spell card, card of sanctity which lets us all draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I activate the spell card magician's unite which lets me increase the attack of one of my spellcaster type monsters until the end phase to 3000.

Now dark magician girl attack her life points directly" and Emily's life points dropped to 5000 and Alexis said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate the spell card ancient rules which lets me special summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand without a sacrifice. Next I activate polymerization to fuse together the blue-eyes on the field with the two in my hand to form neo blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode.

Now neo blue-eyes attack his dark magician" and I said "you triggered my trap card mirror force which when you declare an attack all your monsters that are in attack mode are destroyed." Neo blue-eyes attacked the mirror that had surrounded my dark magician and destroyed itself and Emily said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and then I activate the spell magicians unite.

As you know this spell card increases the attack points of one of my monsters to 3000 but the other spellcaster monsters I control can't attack this turn. Dark magician attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 2000. I said "I end my turn with two cards face down" and Alexis drew and said "I remove 6 spell counters from the magical Citadel field spell in order to summon Endymion the master magician.

Next I activate his effect since he was special summoned by this way I can retrieve one spell card from my graveyard and add it to my hand and I choose my magicians unite spell card. Now I activate the spell magicians unite to increase Endymion's attack points to 3000 and now Endymion attack her life points directly and finish this duel."

Emily's life points dropped to 0 and the holograms disappeared and she said "I could never defeat both of you in a duel you're too good." I said "Well I hate to sound like the bad guy but if you want to get back to your dorm room tonight then you will have to defeat at least one of us" and she said "what do you mean."

I responded "well you see since I'm wanting to eliminate the threat to this school I'm accelerating the training to where each of you have defeated me at least once and then after that happens we'll go to face Marik so rise to your feet and start the duel."

 **Okay I know that I used a few cards that I don't have listed in the deck for Emily but that's because a deck constantly changes and I don't want to have to make every single edit to that deck and upload it again once it makes a major change. Anyway in the next chapter I plan on having Bastion treated the same way so until next time this is diamond holder signing off.**


	32. Bastion's training

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who enjoy my stories I'm back with yet another chapter in this chapter as I mentioned in the last chapter this is the training duels that Bastion will be facing off against Harry and Alexis until he beat one of them in a duel. I can't think of anything else to add so without further ado let get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was currently leading bastion back to my dorm room for the final stage of his training so after this we will have only one person left to pass my final test for the final battle. As we got back to the dorm room I explained the rules "this will be a two on one duel Alexis and myself against you however you will have some advantages that we don't.

First you will start with 8000 life points instead of just 4000 like me and Alexis and none of us will be able to attack until each of us finish our first turn." He inserted his deck into his duel disk and activated it and I said "Before we start I have a present for both of you" and I passed bastion a machina fortress and a magical contract door spell to Alexis.

We both activated our duel disks and inserted our decks at the exact same time and I said "I'll make the first move first I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and activate the field spell magical citadel of Endymion. I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I summon breaker the magical warrior in attack mode which activates his effect when he comes on the field he is instantly tagged with a spell counter.

Next I place two cards facedown and end my turn" and Bastion drew and said "I summon machina gearframe in attack mode and then I activate the effect of gearframe which lets me add a machina monster from my deck to my hand and I choose one of three that I have of machina fortress. Next I discard my level 4 yellow gadget and level 4 green gadget to special summon the machina fortress that I just added to my hand.

Next I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I sacrifice neo the magic swordsman to summon trance the magic swordsman in attack mode. Now trance the magic swordsman attack his machina gearframe" and he said "I think not I activate the trap card negate attack which stops your monster's attack and ends the battle phase."

I said "I end my turn with one card face down on the field" and Alexis drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Next I summon my dark magician girl by tributing my breaker the magical warrior in attack mode. Now for the effect of Harry's magical citadel of Endymion since breaker had a spell counter on him that spell counter is transferred the citadel.

Now dark magician girl attack his machina gearframe" and gearframe was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7800. Alexis said "I end my turn with one more card facedown" and Bastion drew and said "I summon red gadget in defense mode and when he's summoned I get to add a yellow gadget to my hand.

Next I activate the spell double summon which lets me summon a second monster this turn and I choose to summon yellow gadget also in defense mode which lets me add a green gadget to my hand. Next I place three cards facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in order to summon dark paladin in attack mode.

Now I'll attack your fortress with trance" and fortress was destroyed and he said "you activated the effect of my fortress which when he's destroyed I can destroy one card on either of your fields and I think I'll choose to destroy your facedown card Harry" and my facedown scrap-iron scarecrow was sent to the graveyard.

I said "now dark paladin attack his yellow gadget" and he said "you triggered my trap card waboku which stops my monsters' from being destroyed and my life points from dropping." I said "Well I guess I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "Dark magician girl attack his yellow gadget" and he said "guess what I have another waboku on my field so I activate to stop you from destroying my monster and dropping my life points."

Alexis said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "now I summon green gadget to the field in defense mode and now I activate my facedown card stronghold the moving fortress which while he's on the field with all three of my gadgets my trap monster gains 3000 attack points. Now stronghold attack dark paladin" and Alexis said "I activate my facedown spell card mystical space typhoon which destroys your trap monster since it's still a trap card."

Stronghold was destroyed and bastion said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us all draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon skilled white magician and activate his special effect" and Bastion said "how is that possible he doesn't have any spell counters."

I said "have you forgotten my magical citadel by removing spell counters from my citadel equal to the number needed to activate a monster effect I can activate those effects. So I sacrifice skilled white magician along with three spell counters in order to summon my buster blader from the graveyard in attack mode.

Now buster blader attack his red gadget" and red gadget was destroyed and I said "now trance attack his yellow gadget" and yellow gadget was destroyed. I then said "now dark paladin attack his green gadget" and green gadget was destroyed and I said "I end my turn with two cards face down on the field."

Alexis drew and said "you mind if I borrow buster blader" and I said "not at all" and she said "then I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together dark magician in my hand along with Harry's buster blader in order to summon dark paladin to my side of the field. Now dark paladin attack his life points" and Bastion's life points dropped to 4900.

Alexis said "I end my turn with two cards facedown" and bastion drew and said "I activate the effect of machina fortress in my graveyard which lets me send a total of monster whose levels equal 8 in order to summon him back to the field and I choose in defense mode and I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my facedown card raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on your field at the cost of one card in my hand."

Bastion said "you activated the effect of machina fortress which lets me destroy a card one of you controls and I think I'll destroy your dark paladin Harry" and dark paladin burst into pixels. I said "Trance attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2300 and I said "I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "now dark paladin attack his life points directly and finish this duel."

Dark paladin attacked and Bastion's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I said "ready your duel disk again" and he said "why" and I responded "Because this stage of the training involves you dueling against both of us until you defeat one of us."

 **For those of you who like bastion more than the main characters sorry for this but I felt his deck needed to be replaced mainly because I had no idea what it contained aside from 3 hyrdogeddons, an oxigeddon, bonding h2o, and water dragon. Anyway since I'm pretty sure Midna Azusa's OC akiko defeated Harry when she arrived on the island we'll start the final battle**

 **However since we're starting the final battle in the next chapter don't think after Marik is defeated this story will be done because I still have one more surprise that will be revealed as time goes on however I do think the final battle will be close to the end of the story. until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	33. the plan comes together

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and fans of this story I'm back with yet another chapter in this chapter they will start planning for the final duel against Marik and the first of the duels against Marik and there will be a big surprise that will surprise everyone unless I have leaked too much information but I don't think I have but I can't think of anything else to add so lets get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Everyone was gathered in my dorm room including Zane since I had a plan for how we were going to defeat Marik and I was about to share it with the rest of the millennium item holders. "Okay we're about to go challenge Marik and if we lose in this one then the world will be destroyed." After the speech I gave which I had a feeling wasn't good we were heading to the now forbidden area of obelisk blue.

As we got there the one of the blue barrets were trying to stop us and I held up the card that Crowler gave to me to give us entry to this part of the dorm when we were ready to be there. They let us pass and I saw that it was the main part of the building and Marik had redecorated to have the place as one big room so that it somewhat resembled a throne room.

I saw him sitting on a throne and he said "so it's finally time that you decide to face me well which of you pathetic bugs will be facing me first." I said "our order is first Syrus, Bastion, Emily, Jaden, then Alexis, Zane, and Myself in a three on one with you starting with 12000 life points and the three of us starting will 4000."

He said "I agree to these terms" and Syrus stepped forward first and activated his duel disks and inserted his deck as did Marik. Syrus said "why don't you go first" and he said "very well let the destruction begin. First I summon dragon knight of creation in attack mode and then I activate the field spell card the seal of orichalcos.

Now this field spell gives me some very good advantages first off I can have a maximum of 10 monsters on the field and each one gains 500 attack points" and as he said that Dragon knight of creation's attack points rose to 2300. "Finally I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" and Syrus drew and said "I summon steamroid in attack mode and place two cards on the field face down and end my turn."

Marik drew and said "I tribute dragon knight of creation to summon meteor dragon in attack mode then I activate call of the haunted to bring back dragon knight of creation. Now dragon knight of creation attack his steamroid" and Syrus said "I activate the trap card supercharge which since your attacking and the only monster on my side is a roid monster I can draw two cards."

Marik said "that doesn't matter dragon knight of creation will still destroy your monster" and his steamroid was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3000. Marik said "since dragon knight of creation destroyed a monster by battle this turn I can send a dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and I know just the one.

I send blue-eyes white dragon to the graveyard and now meteor dragon attack his life points directly" and Syrus's life points rose to 4700. Marik said "how did your life points go up" and Syrus said "I activated my trap card nutrient Z which activates when I would take 2000 or more points of damage and it gave me 4000 life points before your attack hit me."

Marik said "Very impressive I end my turn" and Syrus drew and said "I activate power bond which lets me fuse machine type monsters to summon a fusion monster. So I fuse Gyroid and the second steamroid in my hand to form steam Gyroid in attack mode and the best part is power bond doubles his attack points."

Steam gyroid's attack points rose to 4400 and Syrus said "now steam Gyroid attack meteor dragon" and meteor dragon was destroyed and Marik's life points dropped to 1900 and Syrus said "I end my turn which means power bond's negative effect activates which deal damage to me equal to steam Gyroid's normal attack points" and Syrus's life points dropped to 2500.

Marik drew and said "first I activate the spell card silver's cry which lets me bring back the blue-eyes white dragon I send to the graveyard on my last turn. Now I activate the spell card reinforcement of the army which lets me add a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my deck to my hand. Now I summon Kaibaman in attack mode and activate the spell card burst stream of destruction which lets me destroy all monsters you control as long as I control a blue-eyes white dragon

The only downside to this is that I can't attack with any blue-eyes white dragons this turn however that doesn't matter because I win anyway. Dragon knight of creation attack his life points directly" and Syrus's life points dropped to 200. "Now Kaibaman attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and Syrus's life points dropped to zero and the seal started shrinking but I ran forward and said "with all the power of the millennium puzzle I break the seal."

The seal burst into a large amount of green light and he said "you dare break the seal well at least you have one good thing for you I have a deck designed to take all of you down and that is the only deck with the seal of orichalcos in it." I said "I don't believe you but if you do have a seal in another deck don't use it or I will shadow game you."


	34. machine's vs monarchs Marik vs bastion

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been reading this from the very beginning I hope you enjoyed the duel in the last chapter. anyway this duel will be Bastion against Marik so get pumped anyway I cant think of anything else to add so without further ado lets get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Marik said "since I have won this duel I have won the millennium scales now the next opponent step forward because the faster I win the faster the world belongs to me." Bastion stepped forward and activated his duel disk and inserted his deck. Marik took the deck he used against Syrus out of his duel disk and grabbed another one from a holder on his belt and inserted it.

The drew their opening hands and Marik said "the first move is mine to start and I end my turn" and Bastion drew and said "first I summon machina gearframe in attack mode which activates his special effect which lets me add a machina monster from my deck to my hand and I choose my machina fortress.

Next I discard my level 4 green gadget and my level 4 machina gearframe in my hand to special summon machina fortress in attack mode. Now gearframe attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2200 and he said "you fell right into my trap. Since you inflicted damage to my life points by battle I can special summon this monster tragoedia.

This monster has a special effect as well for each card in my hand he gains 600 attack points and I count six" and his monster's attack points rose from undetermined to 3600. Bastion said "I end my turn with one card facedown" and Marik drew and said "tragoedia attack his machina gearframe" and bastion's monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2800.

Marik said "I place three cards face down and end my turn" and Bastion drew and said "I switch my machina fortress to defense mode and end my turn." Marik drew and said "tragoedia attack his machina fortress" and fortress was destroyed and Bastion said "you fell right into my trap Marik when machina fortress is destroyed he takes a card on the field with him and I choose your tragoedia."

Marik started laughing and bastion said "what's so funny about that" and I said "because you're so foolish I activate a trap card by order of the emperor which negates the effect of your fortress however you get to draw one card I hope for your sake it helps." Bastion drew and card and Marik said "now I tribute tragoedia in order to summon Mobius the frost monarch which means now I can destroy two spell or trap cards on the field and I choose your face down and my middle card.

Now since I tribute summoned a monster I can now special summon illusory snatcher in attack mode" and Bastion said "are you done" and Marik said "almost I place one card face down on the field and end my turn." Bastion drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn" and Marik drew and said "first I special summon garum the storm vassal in attack mode by returning Mobius to my hand.

Next I tribute garum in order to summon zaborg the thunder monarch in attack mode and now I activate the effect of zaborg. This effect activates when zaborg is summoned and it lets me destroy a monster on your field and I choose your face down monster. Now illusory snatcher attack his life points directly" and Bastion's life points dropped to 400.

Bastion turned to us and tossed the key to me and said "take care of this for me I have lost this duel" and Marik said "it doesn't matter if you gave the key to him all that matters is that I will have all 7 millennium items eventually so zaborg attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and he said "I activate the trap card self-destruct which lets me pay 1000 life points to destroy all your monsters" and Bastion's life points dropped to zero and all of Marik's monster were destroyed.

Marik walked over to Bastion "now that you have lost enjoy your trip to the shadow realm along with the runt" and he then held the millennium rod over both Syrus and Bastion and their bodies fell lifeless to the ground. Jaden ran over to them to check on them and Marik said "how about since your duel is after the next one you clear this trash off the field before I can duel again."

I said "you will pay for this Marik" and he said "I highly doubt that I will but good luck trying to make me" and he turned around and walked away to his side of the room and Emily walked up to where Jaden was and she said "why don't you get them back to the rest of the group we don't want them getting hurt on accident."

Jaden grabbed Bastion and Syrus and Emily inserted her deck into the duel disk and activated it as did Marik and they drew their opening hands and the duel was underway.

 **Okay sorry for this short chapter but I wanted to make it seem like Bastion knew he was defeated but he wanted to go out on his own terms so he made the ultimate sacrifice. Anyway I don't know when this chapter goes up but the next one will be up sometime shortly after this one. For now this is diamondholder signing off.**


	35. dragon's raging against each other

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with another new chapter. in this chapter it will be the duel between Marik and Emily and I have decided since I don't have that many decks that don't belong to the characters of the good side Marik will be using the deck he used against Syrus without the seal of orichalcos.**

 **I can't think of anything else to add to this author's note but if I do I will put it in another one at the end of the chapter so without further ado lets get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Emily and Marik currently were drawing their first five cards and Marik said "you would make a good mind slave but we'll worry about that later" as he drew his sixth card. "First I activate the spell card dragon shrine which lets me send one dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose my paladin of felgrand.

Next I place one card facedown and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "sucks to be you I summon red-eyes black chick in attack mode but don't blink or you'll miss him. I sacrifice him to summon the red-eyes black dragon in my hand. Next I sacrifice red-eyes to summon the red-eyes darkness dragon in attack mode and thanks to his special effect he gains 300 attack points for each dragon in my graveyard.

Red-eyes darkness dragon's attack points rose to 3000 and she said "now red-eyes darkness dragon attack Marik directly" and Marik said "fool you activated my trap card mirror force which destroys your monster" and she said "I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Marik drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards.

Now I summon Kaibaman in attack mode however he won't be staying for long since I can tribute him to summon a blue-eyes white dragon to the field in attack mode. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack her life points directly" and she said "you triggered my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

Marik said "I end my turn with one card face down" and Emily drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse together the three blue-eyes white dragons in my hand to form neo blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode. Now neo blue-eye attack his blue-eyes white dragon" and he said "you triggered my face down card one you should know quite well negate attack.

This card negates your attack and ends your battle phase" and Emily said "I end my turn" and Marik drew and started laughing and I said "what's so funny Marik." He said "your little cheerleader is about to lose this duel because I activate polymerization to fuse together the red-eyes black dragon, red-eyes darkness dragon, blue-eyes white dragon in my hand, dragon knight of creation, and soul drain dragon to form five-headed dragon.

Now five-headed dragon attack her neo blue-eyes ultimate dragon" and neo blue-eyes was destroyed and Emily's life points dropped to 3500 and Marik said "now blue-eyes white dragon attack her life points directly" and when the smoke cleared her life points has risen to 4500 and Marik said "how did your life points increase?"

Emily responded "simple I activated my nutrient z trap card which when I'm about to take 2000 or more points of damage this trap activates and gives me 4000 life points before the attack hits." Marik looked over to me and said "you made sure every member of your court had a nutrient z trap card didn't you" and I said "you finally caught on did you" and he said "in our duel you will pay for that."

Emily said "are you done yet" and Marik said "it's your turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon dragon knight of creation in defense mode and end my turn." Marik drew and said "first I activate hand destruction forcing both of us to discard two cards from our hands and draw two cards.

Next I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two and now I summon darkblaze dragon in attack mode. Now I remove from play darkblaze dragon in order to summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness dragon to summon blue-eyes white dragon from my hand.

Next I activate the spell card sliver's cry to summon the blue-eyes white dragon in my graveyard and now it's time for your end. Blue-eyes white dragon attack her dragon knight of creation" and dragon knight of creation was destroyed. Emily turned toward me and tossed me four cards and said "use these to make him pay for disrespecting the blue-eyes white dragon."

I said "I will" and he said "now five-headed dragon attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and Emily's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. He walked over to Emily and held out the millennium rod and said "now enjoy your trip to the shadow realm" and the rod glowed briefly and Emily fell to the ground unconscious.

Marik walked back to his side of the now dueling field and said "now send your next challenger" and Jaden stepped forth and activated his duel disk and inserted his deck. Marik said "no I don't want to face you alone bring out your other half" and Jaden replied "Are you sure" and he said "yes I want to see the power of the supreme king I heard of while I was trapped in the shadow realm."

Jaden said "Very well" and his slifer red uniform transformed into the black armor and his activated duel disk transformed into the deactivated shield one. He activated it by causing it spin fast and then it took the general shape of a duel disk. He said in a deeper voice "you will regret asking my host to bring me out in this duel you evil spirit."

Marik shuffled his deck and said "I highly doubt it" and he activated his duel disk and drew his first five cards.

 **Yet another chapter the next chapter will be surpreme king jaden vs Marik who is possessing Chazz anyway put in the reviews who you think will win and stay tuned for the final parts of this chapter which I think will be the best yet. For now this is Diamondholder signing off**


	36. Heroes vs Dragon's jaden vs Marik

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with yet another chapter. This chapter will be the Supreme king Jaden vs Marik in a duel and before anyone thinks anything about this there will be no evil heroes. The reason for this is because I know almost nothing about the evil hero architype so I'm sticking the regular elemental heroes that I know best.**

 **At the time I am writing this chapter I am going on almost no sleep so please don't judge this whole story by this whole chapter. So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

From what I could see the tension in this duel that was about to happen between Jaden and Marik was so thick that I felt that I could have cut the tension with a butter knife. They had just inserted their decks into their duel disks and drawing their first five cards and Marik said "I'll take the first move. To start I'll summon darkblaze dragon in attack mode.

Next I remove from play darkblaze dragon in order to special summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode. Next I activate his special effect letting me special summon any dragon monster from my hand or graveyard so I summon a blue-eyes white dragon to my field in attack mode. I end my turn" and Jaden drew and said "you're pathetic dragons won't defeat me.

I activate the field spell card skyscraper so now if an elemental hero monster attacks a monster whose attack points are higher than its own it gains 1000 attack points. Now I activate polymerization to fuse together the elemental heroes avian, and burstinatrix in order to summon elemental hero flame wingman in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell fusion recovery which lets me get an elemental hero I used in a fusion and a polymerization from my graveyard back in my hand. Now I activate polymerization again to fuse together flame wingman and Sparkman in order to summon elemental hero shining flare wingman. Now shining flare wingman attack his blue-eyes white dragon" and Blue-eyes was destroyed dropping Marik's life points to 600 with shining flare wingman's effect.

Jaden said "since you're almost done I end my turn" and Marik drew and said "I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon which lets me summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand or graveyard and I choose from my hand. Next I normal summon guardian of felgrand which lets me equip a monster from my graveyard to so that it gains half that monsters attack points.

The only catch is that this monster has to be a level 7 or 8 dragon monster and now I activate his effect which lets me tribute him and one of my other monsters in order to summon a level 7 or 8 dragon from my graveyard and I choose the blue-eyes white dragon. Now I believe you are familiar with the concept of xyz summoning."

Jaden or in this case haou the true name of the supreme king said "what exactly is this xyz summoning you are talking about." I said "this the a new summoning here where you can overlay your monsters on the field to summon a powerful monsters and the two or more monsters you overlay stick around as xyz materials."

Haou said "while I still don't understand most of it the parts that I do understand make it seem interesting so let's see what you got Marik." Marik said "you will see the true power of my deck I overlay my two level 8 blue-eyes white dragons in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 46: dragluon in attack mode."

Haou said "is that all it's still pathetic compared to my shining flare wingman" and Marik said "the true power isn't in his attack points it's in his special effect that I'm about to activate. You see dragluon doesn't like being on my side of the field by himself so by removing one of the overlay units I can summon any dragon monster from my deck and believe me you will be cowering at this new monster.

I special summon soul drain dragon in attack mode now soul drain dragon attack his flare wingman" and flare wingman was destroyed and Jaden's life points dropped to 3400 and Marik said "now dragluon attack his life points directly" and Jaden's life points dropped further to 400. "I end my turn so make your final turn count."

Jaden drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon elemental hero prisma in attack mode and activate his special effect by revealing one fusion monster in my extra deck I can send one of the monsters listed on that card to makes prisma become treated as that monster so I reveal elemental hero dragoon and send elemental hero dragon master to my graveyard.

Next I activate polymerization to fuse together the prisma who now acts as dragon master and elemental hero clayman to form elemental hero dragoon in attack mode. Now I activate his special effect once per turn I can discard one card from my hand summon a monster from your graveyard to use against you.

So I discard my elemental hero shadow mist which lets me summon blue-eyes white dragon from your graveyard in attack mode. Now I activate dragoon second effect which lets me tribute a monster on my field and then I can inflict damage to you equal to that monster's level times 50. So I tribute blue-eyes white dragon to inflict 400 damage to you" and Marik's life points dropped to 200.

Jaden said "I have to end my turn since your monsters are more powerful than mine but I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Marik drew and said "first I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Next I activate the spell card trade-in which lets me send a level 8 monster from my hand to the graveyard to draw two more cards.

Next I activate the special summon effect of dragluon to summon alexandrite dragon from my deck and then I activate dragon's mirror. By removing from play dragon monsters I can summon a fusion monster so I remove from play alexandrite dragon, number 46 dragluon, two blue-eyes white dragons, and soul drain dragon in order to summon five-headed dragon in attack mode. Now five-headed dragon strike down that elemental hero dragoon."

Elemental hero dragoon was destroyed and Jaden's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. Marik walked over to him and said "now prepare to join your friends in the shadow realm" and he held out the millennium rod toward Jaden and it shone bright. As soon as the light faded Jaden was face down on the ground and Marik said "I have just obtained the millennium scales so I think you three should clear the trash off of the field before I can duel all of you at once."

Just as we were about to go get the bodies of the protectors who had fallen at the hands of Marik Jaden got back up and Marik said "how did you manage to escape the shadow realm." Jaden said "that part is actually quite simple since you used the millennium rod to send me to the shadow realm while Haou was in control you actually send him to the shadow realm."

Marik smirked amused and said "well since you managed to escape from being sent to the shadow realm I would get back up on the observation area of the now war zone because if you don't then I might just send you to the shadow realm and I know you don't have another spirit to protect you if I were to do that again."


	37. final battle part 1

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with another new chapter. in this chapter we will be starting the three on one duel with Marik having 12000 life points and each of the three against him having 4000 life points. Also I am planning on having this duel in two parts but I have no idea if I will actually go through with that.**

 **Anyway I'm also going to be uploading Harry's deck that I made myself and you could imagine the alterations in the story because honestly I don't know what the cards I said were in there are. There's nothing else to add right now but you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Zane, Alexis, and Myself walked to our side of the dueling arena to start the three on one duel and I said "here's how this is going to go down my side will be going first in this order me, then Alexis, then Zane and finally you. You will start with 12000 life points and the three of us will start with 4000 each and none of us will be able to attack until all three of us have had a turn that we finished."

Marik said "I agree to that" and the three of us activated our duel disks and inserted our decks and drew our opening hands. I said "I'll start with this I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn." Alexis drew and said "I activate the spell card cost down which lets me play a level 6 monster with the cost of one card in my hand and I choose dark magician girl in attack mode.

I place two cards face down and end my turn" and Zane drew and said "since at least one person has a monster on the field and I don't I can special summon cyber dragon to the field in attack mode and I place one card face down and end my turn." Marik drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then I summon lord of dragons in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell card flute of summoning dragon which lets me summon two dragon monsters from my hand so say hello to white dragon wyverbuster and black dragon collapserpent. Finally I place three cards facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "Alexis, Zane you two mind if I use your monsters" and Alexis said "not at all.

I said "okay then I sacrifice neo the magic swordsman, dark magician girl, and cyber dragon to summon the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode however we must recite the ancient chant. All mighty protector of the sun and sky we beg of thee please heed our cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring us victory in this fight we beseech thee grace our humble game but first we shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra arise."

I then said "now winged dragon of Ra's attack points are determined by adding up all the attack points of the monsters used to summon him for a grand total of 5800. Now winged dragon of Ra attack his lord of dragons" and he said "you triggered my trap card widespread ruin. Since it doesn't target Ra he is destroyed since he has the highest attack points and you declared an attack like a fool."

The winged dragon of Ra was destroyed before my eyes and to say the least I was surprised but I said "I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Alexis drew and said "I activate the card of sanctity spell card which lets us all draw until we hold 6 cards. Next I activate the spell card terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose magical citadel of Endymion.

Now I activate the field spell card I just added and then I activate the spell card field barrier which stops you from destroying the magical citadel and it also gives the citadel one counter. Now I activate the spell card ancient rules which lets me summon dark magician from my hand without a sacrifice. Now dark magician attack the lord of dragons and before my attack makes contact I activate the trap card magician's gift.

Since I'm declaring an attack with a spellcaster monster on a spellcaster monster this gives one person I choose the ability to summon a spellcaster monster from their deck and I choose Harry." I said "thanks babe" and I summoned dark magician since I had a buster blader in my hand I would be able to fuse them together assuming dark magician would survive Marik's next turn."

Lord of dragons was destroyed and Marik's life points dropped to 10700 and Alexis said "I end my turn" and Zane drew and said "I summon another cyber dragon to the field in attack mode. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back the cyber dragon in my graveyard. Next I activate polymerization to fuse together the two cyber dragons on my field with the one in my hand to form cyber end dragon in attack mode.

Now cyber end dragon attack his white dragon wyverbuster" and white dragon wyverbuster was destroyed and Marik's life points dropped to 8400. Zane said "I end my turn" and Marik drew and said "I activate the spell card lighting vortex by discarding one card in my hand I can destroy all monsters you control" and all our monsters were destroyed.

"Now I'll have collapserpent attack someone but who shall I have him attack I think I'll have him attack you Alexis Rhodes" and Alexis's life points dropped to 2200. Marik said "now I finish my turn by setting three cards facedown." I drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse together the dark magician in my hand with the buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin in attack mode.

Now dark paladin attack his black dragon" and Marik just laughed and said "you fell right into my trap you fool I activate the trap card sakuretsu armor which stops your attack and destroys your dark paladin." I said "I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I activate the magic card re-fusion which lets me bring back a fusion monster from either of our graveyards at the cost of 800 life points."

Alexis's life points dropped to 1400 and she said "Zane you mind if borrow your cyber end dragon" and he said "not at all" and she said "okay I bring back cyber end dragon. Now I remove 6 spell counters from my magical citadel to special summon Endymion the master magician. Since I did that I can now get a spell card back from my graveyard and I choose cost down.

Now I activate the spell de-fusion to split cyber end dragon back into the original 3 cyber dragons used to summon him. Next I sacrifice all three cyber dragons to summon obelisk the tormentor in attack mode. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back dark magician and then I activate obelisk's special effect.

By tributing two monsters on my field I can have" obelisk storm the field destroying all monsters on your side of the field." Marik smirked and said "I activate my trap card breakthrough skill which makes it so that obelisk's effect is negated for this turn" and Alexis said "I can still attack your black dragon so obelisk attack."

Marik said "you triggered my trap card interdimensional matter transporter which lets me send my black dragon collapserpent into the future turn and since obelisk's target isn't here anymore that attack was useless." Alexis said "I end my turn" and Zane drew and said "I also activate the spell re-fusion to summon back cyber end dragon from my graveyard.

Now I activate de-fusion to split him back into the original cyber dragons used to summon him and now I sacrifice all three to summon slifer the sky dragon in attack mode. Now I activate the spell card, card of sanctity which lets us all draw until we hold 6 cards. Now that I have 6 cards in my hand slifer's attack points are 6000 let's see whose monster is still standing after this attack.

 **And I believe it is time for a cliffhanger I know it seems mean but I feel that it's necessary so if you want to kill me with a rusty carving knife sorry but that's how it is. However I feel nice so at the time I post this chapter I will post the conclusion of the cliffhanger at the same time. Anyway leave your thoughts on the duels and for now this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	38. final battle part 2

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who are enjoying this story I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be continuing from the cliffhanger from the last chapter and I am hoping this will be the final chapter for the three way duel between Harry, Alexis, Zane, and Marik.**

" **anyway the hint is that the surprise involves lord Voldemort. I can't think of anything else to add now so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

 _ **Last time on Harry potter Gx**_

 _ **Marik said "you triggered my trap card interdimensional matter transporter which lets me send my black dragon collapserpent into the future turn and since obelisk's target isn't here anymore that attack was useless." Alexis said "I end my turn" and Zane drew and said "I also activate the spell re-fusion to summon back cyber end dragon from my graveyard.**_

 _ **Now I activate de-fusion to split him back into the original cyber dragons used to summon him and now I sacrifice all three to summon slifer the sky dragon in attack mode. Now I activate the spell card, card of sanctity which lets us all draw until we hold 6 cards. Now that I have 6 cards in my hand slifer's attack points are 6000 let's see whose monster is still standing after this attack."**_

Harry's P.O.V

Zane said "now slifer the sky dragon attack Marik's black dragon collapserpent" and to say all of us were surprised at the result was an understatement considering slifer the sky dragon was destroyed. I said "What did you do Marik" and he said "I merely made it so that my collapserpent was able to overpower slifer the sky dragon."

I said "I figured that much out but how did you do it" and he said "I activated the second effect of breakthrough skill which by removing it from play I can target one monster and negate its effect for the rest of this turn. As you know how the attack points are determined for slifer is in its effect so therefore by negating that effect the attack points were zero."

Zane said "it doesn't matter I set two cards facedown and end my turn" and Marik drew and said "I summon darkblaze dragon in defense mode now black dragon collapserpent attack Harry directly" and Alexis said "you triggered my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

He said "Well damn I place three cards face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon Gemini elf in attack mode. Now Gemini elf attack darkblaze dragon" and darkblaze dragon was destroyed and I said "I end my turn with one card facedown." Alexis drew and said "obelisk the tormentor attack black dragon collapserpent" and Marik said "Are you sure you want to go through with that attack."

Alexis said "yeah I'm pretty sure I do" and he said "Very well I activate the trap card nightmare wheel which stops your monster from attacking or defending and you lose 500 life points each turn." Just as quickly as Obelisk was chained to the wheel he broke free and continued his attack and Marik said "how" and Alexis said "you must not have done your research.

Obelisk the tormentor can't be targeted by spell, trap, or monster effects so you can say goodbye to your trap card." Just as the wheel disappeared black dragon collapserpent was struck down and Marik's life points took a major blow as well dropping to 6200. Alexis said "I end my turn with one card face down on the field."

Zane drew and said "I summon armored cybern in defense mode and end my turn" and Marik drew and said "first I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and then I activate the spell card instant trap. By discarding one card I can activate a trap card from my hand and I choose metalmorph which increases alexandrite dragon's attack points by 300.

However that's not all that it does you see when he attacks a monster he gains half the attack points of the monster he is attacking. So now alexandrite dragon attack obelisk the tormentor" and alexandrite dragon's attack points rose to 4300. Obelisk was destroyed and Alexis's life points dropped to 1100 and Marik said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "I remove from play dark magician and neo the magic swordsman in order to special summon this black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning. Now black luster soldier attack his alexandrite dragon" and Alexandrite dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5500. I said "I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I summon one monster face down on the field in defense mode and end my turn."

Zane drew and said "I pass" and Marik drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate dragon's mirror. By removing from play fusion material monsters I can summon a dragon fusion monster to my field so I remove from play rider of the storm winds, alexandrite dragon, darkblaze dragon, white dragon wyverbuster, and black dragon collapserpent to summon the five-headed dragon.

Now five-headed dragon attack black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning" and I said "you triggered my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase" and he said "you are only delaying the inevitable I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate the effect of my black luster soldier which lets me banish your five-headed dragon.

However since I used his effect this turn I can't attack so I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "you mind if borrow your black luster soldier" and I said "go right ahead." Alexis then said "black luster soldier attack Marik directly" and he said "I activate my spell card scapegoat which lets me summon 4 sheep tokens to my field."

Alexis said "no matter black luster soldier attack one of his sheep tokens" and sheep token number one was destroyed. Alexis said "now I activate the second effect of black luster soldier which lets me attack once more since it destroyed a monster by battle" and sheep token number two was destroyed. Alexis said "I end my turn" and Zane drew and said "I assume that I can borrow black luster soldier as well" and I said "sure."

Zane then said "now black luster soldier attack those last two sheep tokens" and sheep tokens number three and four were destroyed and Zane said "I end my turn" and Marik drew and said "I activate the spell card dragon shrine which lets me send one dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose the white stone of legend.

Now I activate the white stone of legend since it was sent to the graveyard I can add a blue-eyes white dragon to my hand. Next I summon Kaibaman in attack mode and activate his effect by tributing him I can summon the blue-eyes I just added last turn. Now blue-eyes attack Zane's armored cybern with white lighting" and armored cybern was destroyed.

Marik said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "black luster soldier attack blue-eyes white dragon" and Marik said "you must have lost your mind both would just destroy each other" and Alexis said "actually that's not the case because if I remove a spell counter from magical citadel of Endymion then a monster that's attacking this turn survives no matter the circumstances."

Blue-eyes was destroyed but black luster soldier survived and I said "now I activate the second effect of my black luster soldier since he destroyed a monster by battle this turn and is still standing he can attack again so black luster soldier attack his life points directly." Marik's life points dropped to 2500 and I said "I end my turn you mind finishing him off Alexis" and as she drew she said "it would be my pleasure.

Now black luster soldier attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and Marik's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. I walked over to him and removed his deck from the deck holder part of the duel disk. I looked down at him and held three cards and said "you're not worthy of possessing even a single blue-eyes white dragon so I'm taking them from your deck."

He groaned as I tapped into the power of the millennium puzzle and undid all the damage Marik did by returning the souls he banished to the shadow realm to their rightful bodies. Just as I was about to walk out of the room to head back to my dorm room for a victory celebration a voice above all of us said "very good Mr. Potter you managed to defeat my puppet."

I looked up and saw the face that I was trying to escape when I used the de-aging spell on myself Voldemort. He jumped down and I pulled out my wand and he put his hands in the air in surrender and said "just put that away I'm not going to attack you not yet anyway." He then looked down at Chazz and kicked him until he was facing upward.

"I gave you one simple task and you couldn't even complete it so now I am forced to intervene however you must be punished CURCIO" I saw that Chazz was writhing in pain and used my instincts to pull out my wand again and used the first spell that came to mind "EXPELIARMUS." That send Voldemort's wand across the room and he said "we will meet again this is not the time for fighting so for now go ahead and celebrate however be forewarned I will be back."

He disappearated and Alexis grabbed my arm and said seductively "come on forget about him for now and focus all your attention on me" and I said "okay" I teleported us to my room where we were making hot passionate love.

 **Yet another chapter done and I have decided if someone guesses what Voldemort is planning or even comes close I will consider any ideas they have for the third season of this story. anyway everything worked out and everyone is back alive so for now this is diamondholder signing off.**


	39. Harry's deck

Main deck

Mirror force normal trap card

Trance the magic swordsman normal monster card

Magician citadel of Endymion field spell card

Crush card virus normal trap card

Mystical elf x2 normal monster card

Magicians unite normal spell card

The winged dragon of Ra Egyptian god card

Fairy meteor crush equip spell card

Graceful tear normal trap card

Pitch black power stone continuous trap card

Skilled dark magician x3 effect monster card

Dark magician girl effect monster card

Catapult turtle effect monster card

One-shot wand equip spell card

Gemini elf normal monster card

Dimensional prison normal trap card

Aroma jar x2 effect monster card

Solidarity continuous spell card

Pot of duality normal spell card

Magical plant mandragola effect monster card

Left arm offering normal spell card

Black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning effect monster card

Gold sarcophagus normal spell card

Dark horizon normal trap card

Neo the magical swordsman x2 normal monster card

Black magic ritual Ritual spell card

Waboku normal trap card

Magician's circle normal trap card

Dark magician girl x2 normal monster card

Solemn wishes continuous trap card

Magical stone excavation normal spell card

Buster blader x3 effect monster card

Skilled white magician x3 effect monster card

Wonder balloons continuous spell card

Clear kuriboh effect monster card

Earthquake normal spell card

Polymerization x3 normal spell card

Scrap iron scarecrow normal trap card

Silent magician lv 4 effect monster card

Old vindictive magician effect monster card

Black illusion normal trap card

De-fusion quick-play spell card

Lighting vortex normal spell card

Aqua madoor normal monster card

Dark renewal normal trap card

Bad aim normal trap card

Magic formula equip spell card

Swords of revealing light normal spell card

Dark magic curtain normal spell card

Magic cylinder normal trap card

Magical contract door normal spell card

Dark hole normal spell card

Terraforming normal spell card

Field barrier continuous spell card

Call of the haunted continuous trap card

Magician of black chaos ritual monster card

Shadow spell continuous trap card

Trap hole normal trap card

Silent magician lv8 effect monster card

Raigeki break normal trap card

Dicephoon quick-play spell card

Extra deck

Dark paladin x3 fusion monster

Number 61 volcasaurus xyz monster

Number 19 freezadon xyz monster

Number 34 terror-byte xyz monster

Number 20 giga-brilliant xyz monster


	40. friendly tournament

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be just having a friendly dueling tournament since they all had such a hard time against Marik. Anyway I can't think of anything else to say so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I had just woke up with Alexis in my arms and I looked over at the clock and saw that it was about 10 in the morning when usually I woke up around 7 but it makes sense after the very passionate love making we had the night before. Anyway after a couple of minutes of getting everything on and doing every morning thing that I needed to I pulled out my PDA out of the pocket of my modified blazer.

I contacted Crowler since he was headmaster here still and I was surprised that he picked up as soon as the PDA had time to connect to his. He said "what can I do for you Harry" and I said "I was wondering if you would do me a favor" and he said "anything for the person who saved this academy from being destroyed."

I said "okay would you mind sending out a message to every PDA that there will be a friendly tournament in an oasis for anyone who wants to join in and test their skills." He said "of course" and the line was dropped" and I forgot to mention the oasis so I teleported into his office and I said "I forgot to mention which oasis since there's about 3 of them on this island it's the one closest to the obelisk dorm."

He said "got it" and I teleported back to my dorm room and I saw that Alexis was just waking up and I said "so are you ready for what I had planned." "Depends on what you had planned" she responded while getting dressed." I said "I'm hosting a friendly tournament for anyone who want's to join in" and she said "that could be some fun" and I added on "also tonight I'm planning on having a party in the obelisk dining hall for every student here."

She said "okay so let me guess it will be tag team duels you and me against whoever wants to team up" and I said "that's pretty much it in a nutshell." She said "okay I'm ready" and I said "then grab on" and she grabbed onto my shoulder and I teleported us to the oasis that I was holding the tournament in. I said "we have a little bit of a setup we need to do like start clearing away trees so there's more room."

I then pulled out my wand and started using the vanishing spell on a few trees and after I had put my wand away I saw that we had the first two people of the tournament ready to duel us. I said "so I don't think it was mentioned but this will be tag team duel so me and Alexis against you Jaden and Emily." we activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands.

I said "each team will start with 8000 life points and the order will be me, then Jaden, Alexis, and finally Emily so I draw. I summon mystical elf in defense mode and place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." Jaden drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse together elemental heroes avian, and burstinatrix to form elemental hero flame wingman in attack mode.

Next I place three cards face down and end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I activate the spell card terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose the magical citadel of Endymion. Next I activate the magical citadel and summon blast magician in attack mode and end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I activate the spell card ancient rules which lets me summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand without a sacrifice. Next I activate dragon shrine which lets me send a dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose the white stone of legend. Next I activate the effect of the white stone of legend which lets me add a blue-eye white dragon from my deck to my hand since it was sent to the graveyard.

Now I place two cards face down and end my turn" and I drew again and said "I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and activate the spell card de-fusion. This card lets me split apart a fusion monster on the field into the original monsters used to summon so say goodbye to flame wingman and hello to avian and burstinatrix.

Now neo the magic swordsman attack burstinatrix" and burstinatrix was destroyed and their team life points dropped to 7500. I said "I end my turn" and Jaden drew and said "I activate fusion recovery which lets me add polymerization and burstinatrix back to my hand. Next I summon Sparkman in attack mode and equip him with the spell card spark blaster.

Now I activate polymerization to fuse avian and burstinatrix to form elemental hero flame wingman again in attack mode. now flame wingman attack Alexis's blast magician" and blast magician was destroyed and our life points dropped to 7300 and Jaden said "now the effect of flame wingman kicks in and you get hit with damage from the original attack points of blast magician" and our life points dropped further to 5900.

"I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate raigeki which rids the field of all opposing monsters so that means Sparkman, flame wingman, and blue-eyes go to the graveyard. Now I remove 6 spell counters from the magical citadel to special summon Endymion the master magician in attack mode.

Now I activate his effect since he was special summoned I can add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand and I think Raigeki will do nicely. Now Endymion the master magician attack Jaden directly and get payback for blast magician." Their team life points dropped to 4800 and Alexis said "I end my turn with one card face down."

Emily drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back the blue-eyes white dragon you destroyed and now I activate polymerization. I fuse together the blue-eyes white dragon on the field with the two in my hand to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode. Now blue-eyes white dragon Attack neo the magic swordsman."

Alexis said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase" and Emily said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my mystical elf and neo to summon the one and only dark magician in attack mode. I place a card face down and end my turn" and Jaden drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Alexis drew and said "Endymion attack Jaden's defensive monster" and his monster was revealed to elemental hero shadow mist and he said "since you destroyed shadow mist I get to add an elemental hero from my deck to my hand and I choose necroshade." Alexis said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "Blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack dark magician" and I said "I activate the trap card black illusion.

At the cost of lowering my dark magician's attack points by 500 he isn't destroyed by battle or card effects this turn" and she said "that doesn't matter you still lose life points." Our life points dropped to 3400 and I said "you fell into my trap since you dealt damage to me I can activate this trap card dark horizon.

Now here's how it works whenever I take damage I can special summon a dark spellcaster monster from my deck as long as the attack is less than or equal to the damage I took and I took 2500 so I special summon another dark magician from my deck." Emily said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. I end my turn with one card face down on the field."

Jaden drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse together elemental hero necroshade with elemental hero avian to form elemental hero escurado. Now for his effect he gains 100 for each elemental hero monster in the graveyard" and escurado's attack points rose from 2500 to 3200. Jaden said "while I want to have bragging rights that I destroyed dark magician the bigger threat right now is Endymion so escurado attack Endymion the master magician."

Endymion was destroyed and our life points dropped to 2900 and Jaden said "I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "you mind if borrow your monster's Harry" and I said "not at all" and she said "I activate magician's fusion. With this I can send any monster's that list dark magician or buster blader from the field or our graveyard to summon that monster.

So I discard the dark magician in my hand and send the two dark magician's on Harry's field to form ultimate dark magician. Now for his effect I can select any monster on the field and ultimate dark magician not only negates that monster's effect but he gains that effect as well so I choose elemental hero escurado."

Ultimate dark magician's attack points rose from 4000 to 4700 and Alexis said "now ultimate dark magician attack blue-eyes ultimate dragon" and blue-eyes ultimate dragon was destroyed and their life points dropped to 4600 and Alexis said "I end my turn." Emily drew and said "I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back blue-eyes white dragon in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "first I summon skilled white magician and then I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards. Next I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two and then I activate black magic ritual. By discarding buster blader and neo the magic swordsman in my hand I can summon magician of black chaos in attack mode.

Now I activate the effect of skilled white magician which lets me send him to the graveyard to summon buster blader from my graveyard. Now I'm sure you all know buster blader's effect for each dragon monster on the field or in the graveyard he gains 500 attack points. Buster blader's attack points rose to 5100.

"now magician of black chaos attack blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and I said "now buster blader attack them directly and finish this duel" and their life points hit zero and the holograms disappeared.


	41. vengeful duel

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story, I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a couple of Menatron, the angel of ideas, OC coming back for a duel for vengeance. You see it was their job to defeat Marik, but Harry and the other stole that job from them.**

 **I can't think of anything else to add but if I do I'll put it in an author's note at the end of the chapter so further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms and I had a slight headache probably due to someone spiking the punch like is customary at parties such as the one I had last night. Anyway after we got up and dressed and after a quick breakfast we were just out walking around the island. About halfway through walking toward the beach so we could just relax someone walked up to us.

I recognized them as the people who had been looking for Chazz at the beginning of the year and I said "so what are you too doing here." The older one called Christina responded "well thanks to you taking the job that was assigned to us we're stuck here now and what's worse it that we were kicked out of the league of duel assassins since you stole our job."

I said "Well maybe if you had finished your job faster than maybe we wouldn't have had to steal it because one of our friends had been sent to the shadow realm. So if you want to blame anyone for you losing your job with the duel assassins then blame yourselves for not doing it before our friend was sent to the shadow realm."

I felt that I had just crossed some sort of line considering I saw her hand move toward her blade and thinking quickly I summoned the sword of Gryffindor and used it to parry the blow that she was sending my way. After about a minute it looked like her sword was going to slice my in half but Alexis jumped in the way before she swung down.

Christina said "since I do not wish to harm you right now, considering you haven't said anything like the guy has yet." She said "there has to be another way how about this we duel and if you win then you can do whatever you want to do to Harry but if we lose then you have to leave us alone for the rest of the year which is about 5 months.

She had considered this for a moment and said "we agree" and I said "I know what you're deck is made of so I know how to defeat it." She then retorted I very seriously doubt that considering that we have made new decks in preparation for defeating you." I said "okay I managed to defeat both of you before and I can still do it again."

Christa said "actually we were wanting a team duel with you" and I said "very well let's do that" and I summoned my duel disk along with Alexis's. I passed Alexis her duel disk and strapped mine on my arm and we loaded up our decks and drew our opening hands. Christina and Melina did the same and I said "you can go first."

Christa drew and said "I summon flamvell guard in defense mode and activate the spell card dragon shrine which lets me send a dragon monster to my graveyard and if that monster is a normal monster then I can send another one to the graveyard. So I send the blue-eyes white dragon in my deck to the graveyard and then I send a white stone of legend to the graveyard.

Now I activate the effect of the white stone legend which lets me add a blue-eyes white dragon to my hand. Finally I place two cards face down and end my turn" and Milena drew and said "I activate the field spell fusion gate which lets us all fuse monsters without polymerization but we have banish those monsters instead of sending them to the graveyard.

So now I send the three blue-eyes white dragons in my hand to form neo blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode. Now I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I summon Gemini elf in attack mode and now I activate the spell card pot of duality. This spell allows me to look at the top 3 cards of my deck and add one to my hand while the others get shuffled into my deck.

Finally I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "first I activate the field spell Magical citadel of Endymion which replaces fusion gate. Next I activate the spell field barrier which stops you from destroyed the magical citadel with cards like mystical space typhoon. Not only that but it also stops you from replacing it with another field spell so good luck getting past it.

Now I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place two more cards face down and end my turn." Christa drew and said "I summon Manju of the ten thousand hands which lets me add a ritual spell card or a ritual monster from my deck to my hand. Next I activate the ritual spell I just added chaos form which lets me tribute Manju along with the alexandrite dragon in my hand to form blue-eyes chaos max dragon in attack mode.

Now Chaos max dragon attack the girls face down monster" and Alexis said "you triggered my trap card negate attack which stops your monster's attack and ends your battle phase." Christa said "I end my turn" and Milena drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards.

Next I activate my face down trap card return from the different dimension which lets me summon as many monsters that have been removed from my graveyard back to the field. Sister you mind if use your Flamvell guard" and Christa said "not at all dear sister" and Milena said "I tune my level 8 blue-eyes white dragon and my sisters level 1 flamvell guard to synchro summon the azure-eyes silver dragon in attack mode.

Now I overlay my two remaining blue-eyes white dragons to build the overlay network and xyz summon thunder end dragon. Now I activate his special effect which by removing one overlay unit I can destroy all monsters on the field." Our monsters were destroyed and when the smoke cleared I saw that their monsters were still on the field.

I said "how did your monster's survive" and Milena said "it's because of the effect of azure-eyes sliver dragon which when he's special summoned all dragon monsters are protected from card effects on the turn he is summoned. So now thunder end dragon attack the girl" and our life points dropped to 5000 and Milena said "now azure-eyes attack their life points directly" and our life points dropped further to 2500.

Milena said "I end my turn which means dragons are now able to be targeted by card effects" and I drew and said "I summon one monster face down and activate the spell card gold sarcophagus. This powerful spell card lets me remove from play any card from my deck for two turns and after the next two standby phases I get that card back in my hand.

I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I activate the spell card, card of sanctity which lets us all draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I activate polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin in attack mode. Now dark paladin attack thunder end dragon" and Milena said "you must be in a hurry to lose since thunder end dragon has more attack points."

Alexis said "Actually for each dragon in the graveyard or on the field dark paladin gains 500 attack points" and Dark paladin's attack points went up from 2900 to 5900. Thunder end dragon was destroyed and their life points dropped to 6000 and Alexis said "I end my turn with one card face down." Christa drew and I said "now I get the card that I removed from play since this the second standby phase since I activated it."

Christa said "I activate the spell monster reborn to bring back the blue-eyes white dragon from my sister's graveyard. Next I summon another flamvell guard in attack mode and tune my level 1 flamvell guard and my level 8 blue-eyes white dragon to summon azure-eyes sliver dragon. Now blue-eyes chaos attack his face down monster" and Alexis said "I activate the trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends the battle phase."

She said "I have to end my turn" and Milena drew and said "I activate the effect of both azure-eyes sliver dragons on our fields which allows me to special summon another normal dragon monster from the graveyard so say hello again to the two blue-eyes white dragon's I'm summoning back. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his facedown monster."

My monster was flipped and revealed to be aroma jar and I said "since you flipped my aroma jar when you attacked it now It can't be destroyed in battle and each end phase from here on out we gain 500 life points." Milena said "I end my turn since none of the monster on our fields can't destroy dark paladin." I drew and said "first I activate the spell card magical stone excavation which at the cost of two cards in my hand I can add a spell card back to my hand from the graveyard and I choose pot of duality.

Next I activate pot of duality which as you know lets me take a look at the top three cards of my deck add one to my hand and then shuffle the other two back in my deck and I choose to add buster blader. Now I activate polymerization to fuse together buster blader with the dark magician in my hand to summon dark paladin in attack mode.

Now dark paladin attack blue-eyes white dragon" and I intervened before the attack hit and said "before the attack hits I activate the trap card magician's circle. This card let's all of us a spellcaster monster from our decks since a spellcaster monster is attacking however it has to have 2000 or less attack points. I choose dark magician girl" Alexis said "I also choose dark magician girl" Milena and Christa said "we choose our maiden with eyes of blue."

I said "now dark paladin continue your attack" and blue-eyes white dragon was destroyed and their life points dropped to 3100. I said "now dark magician girl attack one of the azure-eyes sliver dragon's" and one was gone and their life points dropped to 3000. I said "I end my turn" and our life points rose to 3000.

Alexis drew and said "I remove 6 spell counters from my magical citadel to special summon Endymion the master magician in attack mode. now I activate the effect of him when he's summoned this way I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand. Next I place one card facedown and activate the spell card left arm offering which lets me remove from play my entire hand to add a spell card from my deck to my hand.

Now I activate the card I just set card of sanctity so we all draw until we hold 6 cards" and I saw them draw one card each while I drew 5 and Alexis also drew 5. "Now dark paladin attack blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and their life points dropped to 1100. "Now dark magician girl attack the azure-eyes silver dragon" and their life points dropped to 1000.

Alexis said "I end my turn" and our life points rose to 3500 and Christa drew and said "blue-eyes chaos attack dark magician girl" and I said "I activate the trap card mirror force which destroys all monsters on your side of the field." All their monsters were destroyed and Christa said "I end my turn" and Milena drew and said "I have to pass" and I drew and said "dark paladin attack their life points and finish this duel" and their life points dropped to zero.

After that defeat they started walking away and I said "you want to join our group" and Milena said "why would you ask that my sister tried slicing you in half with a sword." I said "because I know that you were both feeling anger for losing your job with the duel assassins but I also have a job opportunity for you."

Christa turned around and said "what job opportunity" and I said "you know how your original job was to defeat Chazz" and she nodded. I said "well there was someone controlling him and I'm after him so I can defeat him. my group could use your help" and they had a quick whispered conversation and eventually Christa said "we have a few conditions."

I said "what are they" and she said "one we're not staying in the same dorm as you we'll rough it outside at night, two you let us decide what to do with the person once you defeat them, and three you don't disagree with our methods." I said "that sounds exceptible but just don't try to kill me or anyone in our group or even our enemy.


	42. volemort's attack begins

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story thus far I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter Voldemort's full plan will be taking effect I'm not going to put any spoilers in this author's note since I hate when people put spoilers. Anyway without further ado let get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms as usual and after we got dressed and did everything we usually did in the morning we were heading down to the dining hall. I was still somewhat worried about what the plan Voldemort mentioned but I was surprised considering he liked to implement his plans as soon as possible.

After the peaceful breakfast Alexis and I were going to go down to the Ra dorm to just have some fun with Emily but sometimes plans don't go as you plan. Just as we were exiting the front door to the obelisk part of campus the island was suddenly engulfed in a dome of darkness from what it looked like and I knew that Voldemort was implementing his plan now.

Just as I was about to call the rest of the guardians of the millennium items as the voice of Voldemort was broadcasted around the whole island or maybe it was in the heads of everyone on the island but either way he was about to announce his plan. "Hello students of duel academy this is your new authority figure on this island.

My name is lord Voldemort and as I'm sure all of you can see I have encased your island in a dome of darkness. I have dispatched my followers known as the death eaters to dispose of all of you however I am not a merciless man. There is one way to keep yourselves safe bring me Harry potter and if you don't comply then in one hour my death eaters will start to defeat each of you in your style of dueling.

The rules will be the first one to collapse will automatically lose the duel and then my death eaters will cast the killing curse on all of you they defeat. Now I speak directly to Harry potter if you wish to keep everyone on this island safe then you will come to me willingly in the next hour and you will come alone so that I can kill you so that I won't have an equal anymore.

One hour before the attack starts" and that was when he stopped speaking to all of us and I called all of the millennium item wielders on a conference call. I said "all of you meet me in the oasis where we had our first training session" and then I hung up. As we were making our way to the oasis I noticed that Alexis seemed on edge and I stopped walking.

When she asked "why did you stop" and I said "what's on your mind" and we continued walking toward the oasis and she said "well I've known you since the first year here. That means I know you have a bit of a hero complex of sorts so I just have to know are you planning on sacrificing yourself." I said "not in the slightest" and she said "thanks for telling me that I wasn't sure there for a while."

I said "believe me I know that if I were to sacrifice myself that I would be doing more harm than good and not to mention that I would be leaving you behind before we were able to find true happiness in spending the rest of our lives together. The reason I know we'll be spending the rest of our lives together is because ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew that you were my soul mate."

As we got to the oasis I saw that the others were already there probably by taking a shadow portal and I said "I assume all of you heard that announcement." When none of them said anything about not hearing it I said "okay then we need to come up with a plan. Voldemort said that if I'm not standing before him in the hour that he will send his followers to defeat everyone here and then kill them."

Jaden said "how about this when he sends his followers to follow out his orders we jump them all and then defeat them. If what he said is true and we defeat them then they will have to turn their wands on themselves and kill themselves." I said "that wouldn't work because of the way Voldemort operates he said that the people of this island that lose will die.

Not to mention that if they lose I wouldn't put it past them to disobey what Voldemort said and kill the winner of the duel." Alexis said "how about this we all split up and cover the major areas of the island and then defeat them." I said "how would that help" and she said "well not only would we be protecting everyone by dueling them but when they lose we send them to the shadow realm."

I said "that actually might work" and I pulled out my wand and conjured up a table that looked like a 2D diagram of the island. I said "okay there are 5 of us since Akiko hasn't left her room since we continued training after I told her to take some time off. Anyway if we position ourselves in strategical areas then we could defeat this threat.

Okay Jaden you think you can take the main entrance to the school to protect any early morning students and the teachers" and he said "got it" and he took off in the direction of the school. I said "okay Syrus you think you can cover the slifer dorm" and he said "I could defend it if that's what you're asking" and I said "okay so we got the main building covered along with slifer dorm.

Okay bastion can you defend the Ra dorm" and he said "That will be no problem" and I said "okay Alexis and myself will defend the obelisk dorm. Since there are two different dorms how about you defend the girl dorm rooms and I'll defend the guys' dorm room." Just as we were about to go to where we were supposed to Emily walked to where we were.

She said "what can I do to help Duel academy is my school as well so I want to be able to help you" and I said "could you defend the docks" and she said "not a problem" and I said "okay then break." After getting in the best places in the places where we were defending Voldemort spoke to the whole school again.

"Since none of you have delivered Harry potter to me and since he has not willingly come to me my death eaters will start attacking" and instantly there were at least 50 of them in front of me and I assumed that it was the same for everyone. I pushed the button on my communicators I gave everyone and said "abandon plan a summon your strongest monsters to defend the school and dorms."

They all said right" and I drew my top 5 cards and said "I call forth buster blader, trance the magic swordsman, and magician of black chaos. Buster blader then charged forth and used his sword to deflect the killing curses that were being shot at him. Trance was doing the same although he was having some trouble but magician of black chaos was handling himself pretty well.

He was shooting blasts of magic at them taking out 5 of them with every blast but more were coming and I said "I call forth the spell lightning vortex to wipe you all out." The lightning struck a few down but most of them put up a shield charm in time. Just as the smoke cleared I saw a killing curse strike down trance and then buster blader.

I said "I think we need a bit of a change of scenery I activate magical citadel of Endymion and then summon to the front lines skilled dark and white magician." I smirked when my magicians were dodging the killing curses being shot at them since they were just powering up the citadel. Just as the citadel had more than enough power the skilled dark and white magician let themselves be hit.

I said "you fools by destroying both of those monsters you allowed me to bring out stronger monsters so say hello to dark magician and buster blader. Now I cast the spell magical contract door which lets me cast another spell I fuse dark magician and buster blader to form the one and only dark paladin. Dark paladin was shooting blasts of magic at all of them.

I noticed that he was about to get hit so I said "I protect my dark paladin with a trap called magic cylinder which since I have at least one spellcaster on the field they can call it forth to protect the other. Magician of black chaos protect dark paladin with magic cylinder. Since the killing curses went into the cylinders and fired out back at the death eaters one was lucky to survive.

I said "so you want to do this the easy way or the hard way" and he pointed his wand at himself and cast the killing curse on himself. I was surprised to say the least at what he had done but then I figured that it was better then what Voldemort would have done since I had a feeling he would have tortured him first then killed him.

Just as I was about to head to the forbidden dorm to face Voldemort for the final time Emily's voice came over the communicator and she said "their overwhelming me I need help" and I said "anyone who is done with their batch of death eaters get to the docks now." I started running toward the docks and then I remembered that I could teleport so I apperated to the docks.

I looked around and figured that Alexis and Jaden had used a shadow portal each to get here considering they were summoning monsters from their decks. I drew 6 cards and said "come for the skilled dark magician" and Alexis said "I'll change the scenery around here so I activate magical citadel of Endymion."

Just as skilled dark magician was dodging and the citadel was powering up I saw that it had a total of nine spell counters on it. Skilled dark magician was destroyed and I said "thanks for that since I can now call a stronger monster to the front lines so say hello to dark magician and I summon another monster to the front lines old vindictive magician."

Alexis said "I use the power from the magical citadel to call forth Endymion the master magician and he lets me move a spell from my grave to my hand in the game however he uses a spell to fuse Harry's dark magician with my buster blader to form dark paladin. Dark paladin just stood still and one of the death eaters hit him with a killing curse.

Instead of it being killed when the smoke cleared he was just wagging a finger at the death eater and he countered with a blast of magic. Just as another death eater was about to shoot a killing curse at Emily's blue-eyes white dragon I said "before your attack goes through I use a trap to stop you from destroying Blue-eyes dimensional prison.

Since your attacking you now get banished to the shadow realm and I also activate a card called mirror force which protects all monsters from any attacks that you guys throw at us." Soon after I activated the mirror force the remaining death eaters were about to take the easy way out and I said "don't think so" and I banished their minds to the shadow realm.

As our monsters went back to their realm I pushed the button on the communicator and said "everyone still alive" and after getting an affirmative from them I heard Voldemort again. This time he said "since you have all been defended when you all should have died I shall now step into the fray so that I can make sure that the job is done correctly."

After that brief announcement I said "we have to get to the abandoned dorm" and we all used shadow portals to get to the abandoned dorm. I looked at them all before we went in and I said "normally wouldn't recommend this but we have no choice we either summon our strongest monsters or we die so pick out your 5 strongest monsters from your decks now."

After they did that we all went in and we saw Voldemort standing in the doorway of the basement and he said "so you think you can stop me from killing everyone on this island and I said "I believe all 5 of us can summon your monsters now." Emily said "Come forth blue-eyes white dragon, soul drain dragon, five-headed dragon, red-eyes black dragon, and meteor dragon.

Alexis said "come forth Endymion the master magician, dark magician, dark paladin, dark magician girl, and obelisk the tormentor" and Jaden said "come forth shining flare wingman, rainbow neos, bladeedge, flame wingman, and steam healer. Syrus said "come forth steam gyroid, uforoid fighter, steamroid, rescueroid, and cyber end dragon.

Bastion said "come forth machina force, machina fortress, machina gearframe, ancient gear golem, and minefielddriller. I said "now that only leaves me now come for the silent magician level 8, magician of black chaos, trance the magic swordsman, and buster blader." Alexis whispered to me "why did you only summon four" and I said "you'll see."

 **And I believe this is a good place to leave off anyway in the next chapter we will be showing the final result of the final battle between Voldemort and the millennium court. For now this is diamondholder signing off.**


	43. the end of the threat

Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have enjoyed this story thus far I'm back with yet another chapter. This chapter is going to be the conclusion of the last chapter where Voldemort's master plan came into play. What will happen, will Voldemort be defeated, will Harry die, why am I asking you these question let's get this show on the road.

"Talking"

"Thought"

"Yelling"

Last time on Harry potter GX: Emily said "Come forth blue-eyes white dragon, soul drain dragon, five-headed dragon, red-eyes black dragon, and meteor dragon.

Alexis said "come forth Endymion the master magician, dark magician, dark paladin, dark magician girl, and obelisk the tormentor" and Jaden said "come forth shining flare wingman, rainbow neos, bladeedge, flame wingman, and steam healer. Syrus said "come forth steam gyroid, uforoid fighter, steamroid, rescueroid, and cyber end dragon.

Bastion said "come forth machina force, machina fortress, machina gearframe, ancient gear golem, and minefielddriller. I said "now that only leaves me now come for the silent magician level 8, magician of black chaos, trance the magic swordsman, and buster blader." Alexis whispered to me "why did you only summon four" and I said "you'll see."

Harry's P.O.V

Just as we were about to start our final charge more death eaters came into the room and Voldemort said "deal with these people" and I said "why are you running away coward" and he said "I'm merely weakening you before you all face me." he retreated back into the basement and I said "Well this is a mere inconvenience we have to defeat all these death eaters before we finish Voldemort off.

As the final battle with the death eaters was starting I already noticed that Emily was looking weak and off balance and I said "Emily dismiss two of your monsters" and she did so and I saw that had restored some of her power. Just as Alexis's dark paladin finished off the rest of the death eaters I saw that machina gearframe, Machina fortress, cyber end dragon, and shining flare wingman had been lost.

I said "okay lets me move to the basement and I will need all your monsters along with mine to defeat Voldemort so let's do this." As we got to the chamber where Jaden had dueled and defeated a duel mercenary by the name of Titan I was surprised. It had been totally redecorated to look like the great hall of Hogwarts and I was Voldemort was sitting in front of a table.

He said "so I see all of you survived while some of your creatures were not as fortunate but I guarantee that you all will not survive this." I said "We'll see because I'm about to summon a god so I tribute Silent magician level 8, magician of black chaos, trance the magic swordsman, buster blader, blue-eyes white dragon, five-headed dragon, machina force, flame wingman, ancient gear golem, minefielddriller, soul drain dragon, bladeedge, steam healer, rainbow neos, steam gyroid, uforoid fighter, steamroid, rescueroid, Endymion the master magician, dark magician, dark magician girl, Endymion the master magician, and obelisk the tormentor to call forth the instrument of your destruction, the winged dragon of Ra."

As the smoke that had appeared from Ra being summoned cleared I saw that the total attack power of Ra was so far hidden considering I had to recite the ancient chant. All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech they grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name the winged dragon of Ra.

He appeared and his attack points kept rising until they were at 65,900 and Voldemort was surprised to say the least. He stood up and said "so what one killing curse and your powerful monster is done for" and I said "go ahead and try it" and he tried it but a force field made out of blue energy appeared around him redirecting the killing curse.

He said "why did that happen" and I said "Because when he's targeted by a spell then he puts up a protective barrier around himself since in the game he isn't effect by spells." He said "I will still kill you and your friends" and he shot a killing curse at Alexis and I drew the top card of my deck and said "I call forth skilled dark magician to protect Alexis."

Skilled dark magician appeared and redirected the killing curse with a mere flick of his staff and I said "winged dragon of Ra attack Voldemort directly and finish this fight" and he charged up a fireball in his mouth and I said "Any last words tom riddle" and he said "you will never kill me I will always come back" and I retorted "and we'll always rise to stop all your plans."

The fireball shot at tom and as soon as it struck I saw that he had been wiped away and saw that it had set the place on fire at the end of the hall. It was spreading toward us rapidly and I said "run for it" and we all got up the steps and out of the forbidden dorm just as the rest of the building combusted into flames.

The next thing I know is that while everyone is celebrating our win I started falling toward the ground and the last thing I hear before I black out is Alexis calling out my name in concern. After waking up again I noticed that I was back in front of the three Egyptian gods that were made into card form in the real world.

Slifer said "so you managed to defeat the great evil without using the deck we gave you" and I said "yeah I figured we would be able to and we managed to do it." Obelisk said "while you may have saved the world without the deck we still feel that the world of yours would be a better place without us in existence so we are now leaving the decks of you and your friends to find a place to go to not be found for thousands of years.

I said "I figured that much out" and Ra said "it has been a great honor for me to fight by your side for the last two years and may our paths cross again in a different lifetime." I said "before you go I have one question" and Ra said "what is this question" and I said "do you know what Voldemort mean when he said that he would always come back."

Ra nodded and said "yes you see when he was a student at the school you learned magic at he used incredibly dark magic to create 7 Horcruxes. To truly destroy him once and for all you must find all of these Horcruxes and destroy them so that he may never return to the world of the living however I know that he is already working on being revived."

I said "do you know how long before he is revived" and Ra said "I would say give or take about 2 months" and I said "so I have two months to destroy all these Horcruxes." Ra nodded and said "now my time here is done I must leave" and he faded into the darkness of the realm I was in and I said "wait how do I get back to my body."

A voice behind me said "I believe I can help with that" and I turned around and saw that it was Atem and he said "all you must do to return is activate the millennium puzzle and it will teleport your soul back into your body." I said "are the Millennium items going to disappear after I do this" and he chucked and said "no seeing how well you and your friends used them they will be staying in your hands until you all decide to pass them onto your offspring."

I said "I hope to see you again but not as soon as we have been seeing each other" and we both laughed at this and he said "safe travels" and I activated the millennium puzzle and after a few minutes I opened my eyes in a hospital bed in the recovery bay at duel academy. I tried sitting up but a soft hand pushed me back onto the bed with minimal effort and I looked over and saw that Alexis was sitting there.

I said "so what happened" and she said "after we got out of the forbidden dorm which now is burned down and started planning the celebration you started falling which unfortunately none of us noticed until you had hit the ground. In fact according to Ms. Fontane if we had gotten you here even a few minutes later it may have been too late."

I said "how did I collapse" and she responded "well I don't know exactly but if I were to guess I would say maintaining Ra in corporal form when he was that powerful drained you fast that you had to use the last of your strength to get out of the forbidden dorm." after a few moments of sitting in silence just enjoying each other's presence I said "so I have one last question."

She said "What is it" and I said "how long before I can leave" and Alexis said "Ms. Fontane said "you should be okay to leave in about 2 weeks." I said "that's good" and it was Alexis's turn to ask a question "why is that" and I said "because that way we'll still have enough time to plan our wedding come Christmas time."

 **Yet another chapter done I have no idea what the next chapter will be but I know that there will be no dueling in it just a bunch of fluff because I believe there was enough excitement in this chapter alone. Anyway for now this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	44. planning a wedding

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're not going to be having a duel and before you start hating on me go back to the last chapter because I also said it there. Anyway we're going to be having a bunch of stuff getting done with the wedding preparation.**

 **There is nothing else I can think of to add right now but if I do by the time I'm done with this chapter if I think of anything then I will add it at the end of the chapter. without further ado let get this show on the road.**

" **Talking"**

" _ **Thought"**_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms again and I looked over to the clock and saw that it was about 10 in the morning which wasn't surprising. I got out of the bed and got dressed and used the bathroom and brushed my teeth and stuff and when I got back into the main area of my dorm room I saw that Alexis was awake but still in bed.

She said "why did you leave the bed when I was wanting to stay in bed all day" and I said "Because we have places to go today to get ready for the wedding in about month. After she remembered that she got out of bed and got dressed and everything and I looked at the watch and saw that it was about 11. I said "the first meeting is with one of the best restaurants in domino city where I was thinking we order the food from.

The next meeting is for you to order your dress and then after that we need to go to the marquee place and see what they have available for an island wedding. After that we'll be done for the day and then we come back here and just chill out the rest of the day but first we get lunch since our first meeting isn't until 1 this afternoon.

I then used apparition to have us appear in the dining hall where some things for lunch were already spread out. Alexis and myself started digging in and after a while we were ready for our appointment and I said "since we have about an hour how about we go see if any new places have opened up in domino since I don't really keep up with current events."

She agreed and this time instead of the apparition which I personally didn't like that much I used a shadow portal this time. When we stepped out of the other end I saw that my placement was right on the dot considering we were in an alley near where our first meeting was. I then noticed that a new place was right across the street from the restaurant.

The first piece of evidence I had was that it just looked newer all around and the second was because I knew that the place before the school year started was called Danny's hardware and this time it was a place called Robinson's bakery. I also saw that down the street there was a new card shop on the corner and I said "how about we go see if there are any substitue cards for the Egyptian god cards."

We walked in and I saw that it was an odd style of card shop considering that they had lounge chairs along with comic books and special additions of certain cards. I saw that they had a few good cards for my deck as well as a few for Alexis's deck and I bought all of them. After giving her the cards that I bought for her deck I said "want to have a test with the new cards after we get back to duel academy."

She responded "sure why not" and I said "awesome anyway it's almost time for our first meeting" and after going into the restaurant and going to speak with the manager and after about 20 minutes we had him on board for our wedding. As we were walking to the clothes designer to get Alexis her dress since I already had a tuxedo from one of the formal parties that was hosted by Kaiba corp a while back.

As we were leaving there I decided to follow most wedding traditions and opted out of seeing the dress since that is considered bad luck for a wedding. After about another hour at the marquee place we had finally decided on the color of the marquee which was blue combined with the dark magician purple since he was the high liner of both of our decks.

We had a bit of a break we decided to have a dinner at a decent restaurant which was good since I was wanting to take a shadow portal to my room after we were finished in domino city. After the dinner we were sitting on a hill overlooking the small stream that went through domino and after about an hour there we decided to head back to duel academy.

I opened a shadow portal but instead of taking us to duel academy we were teleported somewhere else and I was surprised to say the least since I recognized this place. It was the same dark void where I had talked to the Egyptian god cards. Alexis said "where are we" and I said "this is where I was able to communicate with the Egyptian god cards but now that they're not in existence any more I have no idea how we got here."

Just as I had said that something came toward us and when I saw what it was I was surprised considering it was a map to the Egyptian god cards and I was surprised considering they said that they would never be able to be used again in this time yet. I said "the only reason we have this map now is because we will eventually need to use the god cards again so that we have to defeat something powerful.

 **I couldn't think much more about what to duel with this chapter considering I was wanting to keep my word that there wouldn't be any duel in this chapter but don't worry in the next chapter we're going to be having a good duel it will be with an updated deck for Harry that I have added cards to in real life and the cards Alexis has had added to her deck.**

 **For now this is diamondholder signing off**


	45. duel between a couple

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story and all the twists involved in it I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having a duel between lovers since in the last Chapter Alexis accepted a challenge to test the modifications to their decks after they got back to duel academy from their day in Domino to prepare for their wedding.**

 **Nothing else I can think of to add but if I do I'll put in an author's note at the end of the chapter but for now let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Me and Alexis had just gotten back to duel academy which was after the short detour which was also a good thing since it had given us a map the Egyptian god cards. As we were activating our duel disks a crowd flocked around us since we were in the dueling arena and I saw that almost the entire student body of duel academy was here.

I said "you can go first" and she drew and said "thank you I'll start out with a new card magician's summoning which at the cost of 500 life points I can summon any spellcaster monster from my hand or graveyard without a sacrifice for a high level monster so I call dark magician out. I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon silent magician in attack mode and place two cards facedown and end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin in attack mode. now dark paladin attack silent magician" and I said "you triggered my trap card shadow spell this trap stops dark paladin from attacking and also drains it of 700 attack points."

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed to draw two cards and then swords of revealing light which stops you from attacking for three turns and then I place one card facedown and end my turn." Alexis drew and said "I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose shadow spell."

Shadow spell was destroyed and Dark paladin's attack points rose back up to 2900 and she said "however since I can't attack due to swords of revealing light I end my turn." I drew and said "I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I'll pass the torch back to you."

I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and activate the spell card spell power grasp. This spell card allows me to place one spell counter on an appropriet target and skilled white magician fits the bill. Not only that but he gets two spell counters one because it was a spell cards and one because it places a spell counter on it.

Also I get to add a spell power grasp from my deck to my hand and I happen to have one more however I can only activate one per turn so I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I pass" and my swords of revealing light was destroyed. I drew and said "I activate the field spell Magical citadel of Endymion and that means now I can start powering it up with spell cards.

Next I activate the spell card spell power grasp which lets me add a spell counter to the magical citadel of Endymion which means now it has two and skilled white magician has three. Next I tribute skilled white magician with his three spell counter to summon a buster blader from my deck, hand, or graveyard.

Also when skilled white magician was sent to the graveyard all the spell counters he had on him were transferred to the magical citadel of Endymion. Next I activate the effect of my silent magician since he has 5 counters on him I can send him to the graveyard to summon a silent magician level 8 from my deck.

Also those 5 spell counters on silent magician level 4 were also transferred to the magic citadel and now I activate the spell card de-fusion which lets me split dark paladin back into the two monsters used to summon him." Alexis said "I think not I activate his special effect by discarding my field barrier spell card I can negate the effect of de-fusion."

I said "not like it matters silent magician level 8 attack dark paladin" and dark paladin was destroyed and Alexis's life points dropped to 3400 and I said "now buster blader attack her facedown monster." Her facedown monster was revealed to be old vindictive magician and she said "you triggered the effect of old vindictive magician which destroys a monster with him so say goodbye to your silent magician."

I said "I still have one more monster to attack with neo the magic swordsman attack her life points directly" and she said "I activate my trap card spellbinding circle which stops your neo from attacking so I'm safe." I said "fine I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the spell card re-fusion at the cost of 800 life points I can bring back one fusion monster from my graveyard and I choose dark paladin.

Now dark paladin do me a favor and attack buster blader" and buster blader was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3700. Alexis said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "all I can do I place one card facedown and end my turn" and She drew and said "I summon Gemini elf in attack mode" and I said "you fell for my trap dark renewal.

For those who don't know what this does let me explain by tributing your Gemini elf and my neo the magic swordsman I can special summon a dark magician from my deck, or graveyard." Alexis said "doesn't matter dark paladin is still stronger" and I said "that may be but my dark magician is still safe after I activate my other facedown card waboku which makes so dark magician can't be destroyed and I take no damage."

Alexis said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and I activate his effect" and Alexis said "how you don't have any spell counters on him." I said "that may be true but I activate the effect of magical citadel of Endymion which lets me use spell counters on that card as effect triggers.

So now I send skilled dark magician to summon dark magician in attack mode now I activate the spell card dark magic attack. This spell card lets me destroy all your spell and trap cards from the field" and Alexis said "dark paladin still stays on the field due to him not being bound by spell cards so that doesn't matter."

I said "I activate the spell card one-shot wand which lets me increase one of my dark magician's attack points by 800 and I choose the one I already had on the field. Now dark magician with 3300 attack dark paladin" and Dark paladin was destroyed and Alexis's life points dropped to 3000. I then said "since dark magician attack a monster this turn one-shot wand it automatically destroyed but I get to draw one card.

Now dark magician I just summoned attack Alexis directly" and her life points dropped to 500 and I said "I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I set two cards face down on the field and I end my turn." I drew and said "this is the end dark magician attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and when the smoke cleared I saw that Alexis had gained life points instead of being defeated.

I looked closer at the field and saw that she had two nutrient z traps activated so she had gained 8000 life points before the attack had hit taking her down to 6000. I said "you may have bought yourself some time but now dark magician attack directly" and her life points dropped to 4500. I said "I end my turn with one card facedown."

Alexis drew and said "I activate the second re-fusion spell card to once again bring back dark paladin in attack mode. Now dark paladin attack dark magician on the left" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped 3400 and Alexis said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I'm about to activate a trap that I believe represents our love graceful tear.

Now by adding one card in my hand to your I gain 2000 life points so here take polymerization and I switch dark magician to defense mode and end my turn." Alexis drew and said "now dark paladin attack dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed but my life points remained safe. "I end my turn with one card face down on the field."

I drew and said "I activate the spell card, card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards and then I summon Mystical elf in defense mode and end my turn." Alexis drew and said "dark paladin attack mystical elf" and mystical elf was destroyed but my life points remained untouched. Alexis said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I activate the trap card miracle restoring which lets me remove a total of 4 spell counters from the magical citadel in order to add a dark magician and buster blader from my graveyard to my hand.

Next I summon neo the magic swordsman and activate the spell card magical dimension which lets me tribute neo to summon the dark magician from my hand and then destroy your dark paladin." Alexis said "you know he's immune to spell cards" and I said "only one spell card per turn though so now I activate the spell card earthquake which lets me switch the battle mode of all monsters on the field

So dark magician goes to attack mode and dark paladin goes to defense mode and next I activate the spell card fairy meteor crush which gives the dark magician the power to hit your life points when he attacks a defense position monster. Now dark magician attack dark paladin" and dark paladin was destroyed and Alexis's life points dropped to 4400. I

I said "now to end my turn I activate the spell field barrier which stops you from ever destroying magical citadel of Endymion." Alexis drew and said "I activate the spell card, card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Next I activate the spell card cost down which lets me discard one card to lower all the monsters in my hand by 2.

So now I summon my dark magician girl and since we both have a dark magician in our graveyards she gains 600 attack points enough to destroy dark magician. Now dark magician girl attack your master the dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3300. Alexis said "since I just sent another dark magician to your graveyard dark magician girl becomes even stronger and with that I end my turn."

I drew and said "you made a fatal mistake in underestimating the new power in my deck so now I remove from play a dark magician and mystical elf in order to summon black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning in attack mode. Now black luster soldier attack dark magician girl and don't forget when I removed from play a dark magician dark magician girl lost some attack points."

Dark magician girl was destroyed and Alexis's life points dropped to 4000 and I said "now I activate the effect of envoy of the beginning you see since he just destroyed a monster by battle he can attack again so black luster soldier attack Alexis's life points directly" and her life points dropped to 1000 and I saw that she was flat on her back.

Just as I was about to ask if she was okay she jumped up and said "nice attack there but that doesn't mean that you will win." I said "lets see what you got I set two cards facedown and end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back dark paladin from my graveyard. now I activate the spell card smashing ground which lets me destroy one monster on your field with the highest defense and since you only have one monster you know what happens."

I said "I do and I activate bad aim which lets me destroy any card except the card that you are destroying black luster soldier with so you know what happens." She said "yes I do the next one to summon a monster wins the duel so I end my turn so let's see if you win." I drew and said "I already won when I placed my second card on the field face down.

I activate call of the haunted which lets me bring back silent magician level 4 and since he has 1000 attack points and you have 1000 life points I win if this attack connects silent magician level 4 attack Alexis directly and finish this duel" and Alexis's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and walked over to her and whispered in her ear "shall we go have a game of strip dueling."

She said "let's" and then I teleported us to my room with apparition and I activated my duel disk and said "whoever loses is on top tonight" and she said "sounds good."

 **Yet another chapter done I figured that I should at some points bring back the Egyptian god cards so I decided to bring them back whether it will be this season or the next season I have no idea but it will happen so no need to worry there. For now this is Diamondholder signing off**


	46. the new chazz

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a Harry duel against Chazz for the first time since Chazz has been free from Marik so we can see how good Chazz is on his own now. I'm going to be 100 percent honest the only reason I'm doing this is so that I can showcase this deck that make last night.**

 **Anything nothing else to add on to this right now but if I think of anything I'll add it on in another author's note at the end of the chapter. So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms once again which was not odd considering the fact that we were going to be married in less than a month. Anyway after getting dressed and hygiene stuff I noticed that I had a message on the PDA that I had connected to the mainframe at the school. I saw that it was from Chazz and I was surprised since this time instead of an invitation to a full obelisk thing like he usually did for some reason this time it was a challenge message.

As soon as I woke Alexis up and she got dressed and everything I opened up a shadow portal to where Chazz said we would meet in the message. After stepping through the portal and ending at the oasis where the very first training session for the wielders of the millennium items was held. I said "so why did you want to challenge me all of a sudden Chazz."

He said "because I finally have a deck that will allow me defeat you" and I said "We'll see about that" and we loaded up our decks in our duel disks and activated them. He said "since I'm the challenger I'll go first" and I said "go right ahead" and he drew and said "first I summon chamberlain of the six samurai in defense mode.

Next I place two cards facedown to end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode. Next I activate the field spell Magical citadel of Endymion which lets me build up spell counters on it. Next I activate the spell card spell power grasp which gives my citadel one counter while it gives my skilled dark magician two counters.

The first one because the effect puts a spell counter on any appropriate target and the second because it's a spell card. What's better I can add another one from my deck to my hand however I have to wait until next turn to activate it. Next I activate the spell card field barrier which makes it so that you can't target my citadel to destroy it.

Now I activate the effect of skilled dark magician to send him to the graveyard in order to summon dark magician from my deck. As for the spell counters that were on skilled dark magician when he was put to rest those spell counters went to the citadel. Now dark magician attack chamberlain of the six samurai" and Chazz said "I activate the trap card waboku which stops your monsters from destroying mine and stops me from taking damage this turn."

I responded "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon axe raider in attack mode and place one more card facedown and end my turn" I drew and said "dark magician attack Axe raider" and Chazz said "big mistake I activate my trap card shadow spell which stops your monster from attack and it saps 700 attack points from dark magician."

I said "I summon one monster facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon big shield gardna in defense mode and then I activate the spell card big bang shot which increases axe raider's attack points by 400 making him stronger than you weakened dark magician. Now axe raider attack dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3700.

Chazz said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back dark magician now dark magician attack chamberlain of the six samurai" and chamberlain was destroyed however Chazz's life points stayed the same. "Now I end my turn" and Chazz drew and said "first I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards.

Next I summon queen's knight in attack mode and then I overlay my level 4 queen's knight, axe raider, and big shield gardna in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 10 illumiknight In attack mode. Now I activate his effect by removing one overlay unit I can discard one card from my hand and draw another one.

Next I activate the effect of the spell striker in my hand by removing it from play straight from my hand I can get a spell card back from my graveyard and I choose big bang shot. You remember this card increases a monsters attack points by 400 now illumiknight attack dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed again and my life points dropped to 3400.

Chazz said "I place one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I flip summon my magical plant mandragola into attack mode. This monster since it was flipped summoned has the ability to place a spell counter on every face up card that a spell counter can be placed on. Next I tribute my magical plant in order to summon dark red enchanter in defense mode and he appears on the field with two spell counters.

Each counter that he has on him gives him 300 attack points and then I activate his effect by removing from normally him 2 spell counters I can force you to discard the only card in your hand however since magical citadel is on the field and has more than enough spell counters I can remove the counters from citadel.

He discarded his monster revealing it to be another queen's knight and I said "I end my turn" and Chazz drew and said "the gods must be smiling on me today because now I can defeat you with a monster of yours I activate the spell autonomous action unit. By paying 1500 life points I can bring back a monster from your graveyard and I choose your dark magician.

Now illumiknight attack dark red enchanter" and dark red enchanter was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2800 and I said "why did I lose life points even when my enchanter was in defense mode." Chazz said "because of the effect of my big bang shot which allows my monsters to damage your life points even if your monsters are in defense mode."

I said "wow that is a powerful spell card" and he said "yes I know but I have one more attack now dark magician attack your former master" and my life points dropped further to 300. He said "since I can't attack again this turn I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card, card of sanctity which allows us both to draw until we hold 6 cards.

Next I activate polymerization to fuse together the dark magician in my hand with the buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin in attack mode. Now dark paladin attack Illumiknight with dragon breaking sword." Illumiknight was destroyed and Chazz's life points dropped to 3900 "I end my turn with one card face down on the field."

He drew and said "I tribute your dark magician to summon millennium shield in defense mode and I end my turn with one card face down on the field." I drew and said "I activate the spell card magician's fusion which allows me to fusion spellcaster monsters from my hand or graveyard by removing them from play.

Now I fuse together the two dark magician's in my graveyard with the one in my hand to form ultimate dark magician in attack mode. Now ultimate dark magician attack Chazz's Millennium shield" and he said "I don't think so I activate the trap card draining shield. This trap card stops your monsters attack and increases my life points by that monsters attack."

His life points rose to 7900 and I said "I activate the trap card generous gain since you negated an attack and gained life points this turn I gain the same amount of life points as you do" and my life points rose to 4300. I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card dragged down into the grave which forces both of us to reveal our hands then our opponent chooses one card to send to the card graveyard and then we both draw another one.

I revealed my hand and he said "I choose your gold sarcophagus" and he revealed is hand and I said "I choose your poison of the old man" and we both discarded those cards and then drew another one. "Next I activate another pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon king's knight in attack mode and end my turn with one card facedown."

I drew and said "ultimate dark magician attack King's knight" and king's knight was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5500. I said "now I end my turn" and he drew and said "first I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two. Next I activate raigeki which destroys all your monsters that are on your field.

Next I sacrifice my millennium shield to summon silent swordsman level 5 in attack mode and now silent swordsman attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 2000 and he said "I end my turn potter." I drew and said "I activate dark hole which destroys all monsters on the field" and I said "actually I don't think so I activate the effect of my silent swordsman which protects him from all spell cards."

I said "I activate the trap card return from the different dimension which at the cost of half my life points I can bring back every monster that was removed from play by me so help me welcome all three dark magicians. Now dark magician number one attack silent swordsman" and he said "I activate the trap card mirror force which absorbs your attack and bounces it back toward your monsters destroying them."

I said "I end my turn with two cards face down on the field" and he drew and said "since it the standby phase after my silent swordsman level 5 inflicted damage to you by a direct attack I can send him to the graveyard to summon silent swordsman level 7 in attack mode. now I activate the spell card night beam which lets me destroy one of your face down cards and I choose the one of the left. Now I activate my facedown card mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy your other face down card. Now silent swordsman level 7 attack potter directly and finish this duel" and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared."

I said "that was a great duel I'm surprised that you managed to defeat me you've improved" and he said "thanks for the compliment" and I responded "would you like to duel again sometime since I have a feeling that I've only seen about half your deck." He responded "sure thing" and walked off" and I said "let's go have some lunch off the island" and we teleported to domino city and had a great lunch

 **Yet another chapter done as I said in the one above I felt it nesseccary for this duel to show off a new deck that I have made. Also I felt the need for Harry to lose just to demonstrate the power of the deck so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	47. the anger takes over

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a friendly duel between Harry and Emily since I have also made some additions to Emily's deck when I was making the new Chazz deck and in the chapter she will want to test them out.**

 **Also in a few days I will be starting school soon so after about a week don't expect chapter updates every day but I will try to keep up but with my schedule I don't know how that will work out. There is nothing I can think of to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking around the school grounds after getting back from lunch with Alexis in domino and she said she had something to do so I was walking around without a purpose just to keep moving and see where fate guided me. just as I felt that I needed to stop I saw that I was in one of the three oasis's that I knew about on the island.

I saw that Emily was standing there and had a spirit form of blue-eyes white dragon lying beside her and I cleared my throat to announce my presence. Apparently she had been spacing out considering she had jumped about 10 feet in the air and she looked at me and said "uh what are you doing here." I said "just let destiny guide me here" and she said "Well since you're here would you like to help me test the modifications I've made to my deck."

I said "sure" and I summoned my duel disks with my deck already inserted and the disk itself already activated. She activated her duel disk and inserted her deck and we both said "let's duel" and I said "since I was the one who was challenged I pick who goes first and I choose you to go first." She said "very well to start I'll set three cards face down and end my turn" and I said "wow you must have had a bad hand."

She said "I did anyway your turn" and I said "Very well I activate the spell polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin in attack mode. Dark paladin attack Emily directly" and she said "I activate my trap card compulsory evacuation device which sends dark paladin back to your extra deck."

I said "Very well I end my turn with two cards face down on the field" and she drew and said "first I activate my trap card needle bug nest. This card forces me to discard the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard" and I said "why would you do that" and she said "you'll see anyway I summon lord of dragons to the field in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell the flute of summoning dragon to special summon red-eyes black dragon and wattaildragon to the field in attack mode. Since you're wide open red-eyes black dragon attack Harry directly" and I said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card, card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand. Next I activate the trap card Raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on our field and since your dragons are protected from lord of dragons I'll destroy him. Next I summon mystical elf to the field in attack mode and then I activate the spell magical dimension.

This powerful spell card allows me to tribute a spellcaster monsters and then I can special summon one from my hand and then I get to destroy a monster on your field. So I tribute mystical elf to bring out dark magician and then I destroy your wattaildragon. Now dark magician attack red-eyes black dragon" and she said "you just triggered my trap card widespread ruin.

This trap card allows me to destroy the monster on your field with the highest attack since you declared an attack so say goodbye to dark magician" and I said "I have to end my turn." She drew and said "first I special summon black dragon collapserpent in attack mode by removing from play my white dragon wyverbuster.

Now red-eyes black dragon attack Harry directly" and I said "thank you I am now allowed to summon this battle fader to the field in defense mode. However since I did that your battle phase is now ended" and she said "I place four cards facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon dark red enchanter by tributing my battle fader.

Now for the effect for each spell counter on him dark red enchanter gains 300 attack points at this point for a grand total of 2300 attack points." She said "attack points aren't everything I activate the trap card burst breath by tributing one monster I can destroy all monsters you control so long as their defense points are less than the attack points of the monster I tribute so I tribute black dragon collapserpent.

Dark red enchanter was destroyed and he said "I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and then I place both those cards face down on the field to end my turn." She drew and said "I summon rider of the storm winds in attack mode and I activate his effect by tributing him along with one spell card in my hand I can special summon any dragon I wish from my deck and I choose red-eyes darkness metal dragon.

Next I activate his effect to summon wattaildragon back from my graveyard. Now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack Harry directly" and I said "sorry to do this to you but I activate my face down card mirror force which destroys all your attack position monsters." She quickly said "I also activate my face down card interdimensional matter transporter.

This trap card lets me remove from play red-eyes darkness metal dragon and what's better he returns at the end of this turn." The rest of her monsters were destroyed but I knew she would bring them back with red-eyes darkness metal dragon at the beginning of her next two turns and I knew I had to think quickly.

She then said "I end my turn which means red-eyes darkness metal dragon returns to me." I drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse the dark magician in my hand with the buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin. Next I activate another card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Now are you ready to face true power I activate the spell magician's fusion which lets me fuse spellcaster type monsters into something more powerful and they can come from my field or graveyard so I fuse together the two dark paladin's in my graveyard with the one I have on the field to form ultimate dark paladin.

Now for his special effect you see he isn't able to be destroyed by spell or trap cards and he gains 1000 for each dragon monster on the field or the graveyard. now ultimate dark paladin attack her red-eyes darkness metal dragon and finish this duel" and she said "I activate my trap card" and I said "didn't you hear that he can't be destroyed by spell or trap cards" and I said "my trap wouldn't destroy him even if he could be.

My trap card is nightmare wheel which stops him from attacking or changing his battle mode also each of your standby phases you lose 500 life points. However there is one way to stop you from losing the life points you could destroy him." I said "I have to end my turn" and she drew and said "first I activate the spell card dragon shrine.

This powerful spell card lets me send a dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose a blue-eyes white dragon. Now since the dragon I sent was a normal monster I can now send another one from my deck to the graveyard and I choose red-eyes wyvern. Next I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon to return the blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard to the field.

Next I normal summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode. however since none of my monsters can stand up to ultimate dark paladin I'll end my turn." I drew and thought _"I have to figure out a way to get dark paladin free or at least off the field"_ and my life points dropped to 3500. I said "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I activate the effect of my red-eyes darkness dragon to bring back red-eyes black dragon to the field in attack mode. Next I activate the trap card metalmorph which increases red-eyes attack points by 300 plus half a monster he's attacking's attack points until the end of the battle phase. However he won't get the chance to use that effect because I tribute red-eyes black dragon equipped with metalmorph to summon red-eyes black metal dragon from my deck in attack mode.

Now for my normal summon I summon the white stone of legend but don't think he'll be staying for long because I tune my level 1 white stone of legend and level 8 blue-eyes white dragon to synchro summon azure-eyes sliver dragon in attack mode. now since I can't attack with losing the duel I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I got the card I need it may hurt me a little but no matter because I stops my from losing more life points keeping me at 3000.

Now I activate de-fusion spell card to send my ultimate dark paladin back to the extra deck however since I used magician's fusion the dark paladin's that I used to summon him aren't coming back since they were removed from play. No matter I set three cards face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon to bring back the white stone of legend.

Next I tribute the white stone of legend along with alexandrite dragon to summon out blue-eyes white dragon" and I said "I activate my trap card chain destruction which while it doesn't affect the blue-eyes on the field it effect the ones in your deck and graveyard and removes them from play." She said "I activate pot of greed to draw two cards.

Now blue-eyes white dragon attack Harry directly and finish this duel" and I said "I activate my trap card my second negate attack trap card which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." She said "I end my turn with two cards facedown." I said "looks like fate is smiling on me today I set one card facedown and end my turn."

She drew and said "you're about to see a side of me you never experienced before and just to let you know this side is from removing the dragons that choose me from play. But first I summon darkblaze dragon and then I activate dragonic tactics which lets me tribute two dragon monster to summon a level 8 dragon from my deck."

I said "but I banished your other two blue-eyes white dragons" and she responded "who said I was going to summon another one. I tribute darkblaze dragon and red-eyes black metal dragon to summon white night dragon in attack mode. Next I activate the effect of my red-eyes darkness metal dragon to summon back darkblaze dragon in attack mode."

I said "you're darkblaze dragon looks to be in a lower league then your other monsters on the field" and she said "wait until you hear his effect since I special summoned him from the graveyard his attack points are doubled for the rest of the duel. Now remember the damage you did to blue-eyes white dragon I'm about to return it a thousand fold.

White night dragon attack Harry's life points directly" and I said "I activate my trap card return from the different dimension which lets me bring back as many monster that have been removed from either of our graveyards at the cost of half my life points." My life points dropped to 1500 and I said "I pick my three dark paladin's and your two blue-eyes white dragons."

I noticed that she collapsed as her white night dragon was charging toward me and I said "dark paladin intercept that attack but before that I activate united powers. If I have multiple monsters with the same name on the field then one of them gains the attack points of the monsters that have the same name." dark paladin's attack points rose up to 28,200.

White night dragon was destroyed and Emily's life points dropped to zero and I noticed that after white night dragon was destroyed the darkness that I saw surrounding her disappeared. I walked over to her and knelt by her side until she woke up which was only a few minutes and boy was she surprised when she woke up.

She said "what happened" and I said "what's the last thing you remember" and she said "you using chain destruction to remove from play the other two blue-eyes white dragons in my hand and graveyard." I said "well after that you became a mild evil and summoned white night dragon to your side of the field and you were wanting to hurt me for banished blue-eyes white dragon."

She said "while I doubt I want to know how did you get rid of the darkness" and I said "I used return from a different dimension to bring back my three dark paladin's and your two blue-eyes white dragons. Which by the way I believe these two belong with you" and I handed her the two blue-eyes white dragons on my duel disk.

She said "thank you" and I said "no problem however since that white night dragon seems to make people evil I will need you to hand it to me" and she said "not a problem I don't even know where it came from" and she lifted up her duel disk to reveal that it had gone. She said "uh where did it go" and I said "no one else came through here while we were talking so it must have disappeared probably to find a new host whose deck is compatible with it."

She said "Are you going to mention it to chancellor Crowler" and I said "I was actually about to do that" and I opened up my PDA and put in Crowler's number. He answered on the 3rd ring and he said "what can I do for you Harry my boy" and I said "I need you to keep an eye out for a card and if anyone is using it call me immediately."

He said "sure thing what is the name of this card" and I responded "white night dragon" and he said "and what exactly makes it so dangerous." I said "it feeds off of people's inner darkness and when something bad for the person happens in a duel it forces control of the person and makes them summon it to the field."

He said "I'll keep an eye out for it any leads on where it may be" and I said "I would wager that it is in the user of a dragon deck" and he said "I'll call everyone who uses a dragon deck to the office and search their decks." I said "okay but you don't need to call Emily to the office because I just finished a duel with her and white night dragon was residing in her deck before I kicked its butt."

He said "very well" and he hung up and I said "well I better get going" and she said "okay see you around" and I said "you can bet on it."

 **Yet another chapter done I know I put some effect that aren't even effects of cards such as return from the different dimension and rider of the storm winds but it was for the sake of this story. also this is the modified dragon deck that I had that before the modifications was Marik's deck so I hope you liked it.**

 **Anyway the next chapter will honestly I don't know what the next chapter will be but I have an idea of what I could put into it but I'm not sure if it will work out so until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	48. dueling against legends

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel of generation the old generation and the new generation. It will be seto and yugi vs Harry and Alexis and I know I have done a kind of duel like this before but I had this idea while watching the original series duel against dartz.**

 **Anyway there's nothing more to add to this chapter or author's note or whatever you want to call it so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Everyone was currently sitting in the obelisk blue dueling arena waiting for an announcement from Crowler and quite frankly I already knew what it was about. Just as he figured that everyone who was wanting to attend this event he said "now I'm sure you're all wondering about the event that will be going on here.

Well today with us we have two of the top duelists in the world and they have agreed to have a duel here against two of our students so will Harry Kaiba and Alexis Rhodes come down to the center." We left out seats and decided to actually walk to the arena while Crowler announced who our opponents would be even though I already knew who they were.

We had just gotten into the enterence to the main dueling area when I heard Crowler say "the strongest couple in dueling in this school and probably will ever have will face off against Seto Kaiba and Yugi moto." We walked into the dueling arena and my father said "took you two long enough let me guess you two were having an intense make-out session."

I said "no we just wanted to wait until Crowler finished his speech that he had been working so hard on since the beginning of the year since you agreed to this." Crowler said "I have only been working on that speech since the first of October" and I said "same difference." Yugi then said "well then I wish the both of you the best of luck but remember this is only for fun" and father said "the rules are as follows.

Since in the whole world we're considered pros we let the students who have been randomly selected go first and no one attack until each duelist has completed one turn. Each team will start with 8000 joint life points and the god cards are not to be used." He looked surprised that we didn't have to go through our decks to get the god cards out and I said "they felt it would be best if they disappeared from existence so we no longer have them."

He said "well this just got easier for future duels" and we all inserted our decks and activated our disks and drew our opening hands. I said "since we go first I'll let Alexis go before me" and she drew and said "I summon breaker the magical warrior in attack mode. next I activate the spell card terraforming which lets me transfer a field spell from my deck to my hand and I add magical citadel of Endymion.

I now activate the magical citadel and then I activate the spell card field barrier which stops anyone from destroying the magical citadel and not only that but gives it a spell counter. I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and then I place one card face down on the field and end my turn." Yugi drew and said "I summon beta the magnet warrior in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell magnet calling which lets me automatically summon two magnet warriors from my deck to the field in attack mode so say hello to alpha and gamma. Now magnet warriors fuse together to form valkyrion the magna warrior and I choose attack mode. Next I place one card face down and end my turn."

Father drew and said "I summon Kaibaman in attack mode and activate his effect which by tributing him I can summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand to the field in attack mode. next I activate the spell card ancient rules which gives me the ability to summon a level 5 or higher monster without a sacrifice so say hello to my second blue-eyes white dragon.

Finally I place two cards face down and end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "first I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and I activate the effect of the magical citadel. You see if I were to activate an effect that uses spell counters then the spell counters can come from the citadel. So I sacrifice skilled dark magician and three spell counters to summon dark magician in attack mode.

Now I activate the spell card thousand knives which lets me destroy one monster on your side of the field so I rid the field of that pesky magna warrior. Next I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I activate my face down card magic formula which lets me increase dark magician's attack points by 700.

Now dark magician attack blue-eyes white dragon with dark magic attack" and blue-eyes was destroyed and their team life points dropped to 7800 and Alexis said "with that I end my turn." I drew and said "I flip summon aroma jar in attack mode and then I activate my trap card raigeki break. By discarding one card I can destroy one card on my opponent's field and I choose blue-eyes white dragon.

Now aroma jar attack Father directly" and their life points dropped to 7300 and I said "I end my turn with one card face down on the field." Our life points rose to 8500 and yugi said "how did your life points go up" and I said "it's simple really when I flip summoned my aroma jar it's effect activates meaning it can't be destroyed by battle and grants it owner or in this case owners team 500 life points each end phase."

Yugi drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate the spell card cost down. This card lets me lower the levels of all monsters in my hand by 2 at the cost of one card in my hand. Next I summon dark magician girl in attack mode and then activate magical dimension.

This card lets me tribute my dark magician girl to summon her master the dark magician in attack mode and not only that but lets me destroy your dark magician Alexis." Alexis's dark magician was destroyed and he said "now dark magician attack Alexis directly" and I said "aroma jar intercept" and dark magician attacked aroma jar and our life points dropped to 6500.

Yugi said "I end my turn with one card face down on the field" and My father drew and said "I activate the spell card hand destruction which forces all of us to discard 2 cards and then draw two. Now I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back the blue-eyes white dragon and now blue-eyes white dragon attack Alexis directly."

I said "you triggered the effect of clear kuriboh in my graveyard when you declared a direct attack I can remove kuriboh from play and draw one card. If it's a monster I can summon that monster and you have to attack it. While I may not have drawn a monster I can still have my aroma jar intercept the attack" and blue-eyes white dragon attacked aroma jar and dropped our life points to 5500.

Father said "I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I activate the spell card ancient rules which lets me special summon a high level monster without a sacrifice so I choose dark magician. Next I activate the spell bond between teacher and student to special summon a dark magician girl to my field in defense mode.

I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I switch aroma jar to defense mode and then I activate the spell card gold sarcophagus which allows me to select one card from my deck and then in two turns it get added to my hand. I end my turn" and our life points rose to 6500 and Yugi drew and said "dark magician attack your student" and Dark magician destroyed dark magician girl but our life points remained the same.

Yugi said "I end my turn" and our life points rose to 7000 and Father drew and said "blue-eyes white dragon attack Alexis's dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and our life points dropped to 6500. Father said "I end my turn" and our life points went back up to 7000 and Alexis said "I activate monster reborn to bring back dark magician.

Next I activate the spell polymerization to fuse together dark magician on my field with the buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin. In fact I must thank you Kaiba" and he said "why" and she said "because for each dragon in your graveyard and on your field dark paladin's attack points increase by 500" and dark paladin's attack points rose to 3900.

"Now dark paladin attack Blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and their life points dropped to 6400. "I end my turn" and our life points rose to 7500 and I said "I tribute my aroma jar to summon dark magician girl in attack mode. next I set four cards facedown and activate the spell card mage power this card increases dark magician girl's attack points by 500 for each card I have in my spell and trap card zone.

Now dark magician girl attack Father directly" and Father said "I activate the card combo that made me famous ring of destruction which will deal damage equal to dark magician girls' attack points but then I activate the spell ring of defense which shields our life points" and dark magician girl was destroyed and our life points dropped to 2500.

I said "I end my turn however that means the card I removed from play with gold sarcophagus returns to my hand." Yugi drew and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us all draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Now I special summon watapon in defense mode the way I can summon it in defense mode is it was added to my hand by a card effect.

Now I tribute watapon in order to summon summoned skull and then I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together berfomet and gazelle the king of mythical beasts in order to summon chimera the flying mythical beast. Now summoned skull attack harry directly and finish this duel" and Alexis said "I activate the trap card call of the haunted to bring back dark magician girl in attack mode.

Now dark magician girl intercept the attack" and dark magician girl stood in front of my and destroyed summoned skull. Yugi said "ah very good move you brought the monster that would have enough attack points to protect yours and damage ours" as their life points dropped to 6000. "Since it would be foolish to attack your dark magician girl with chimera I end my turn."

Father drew and said "you may have stopped yugi from attacking but not me blue-eyes white dragon attack dark magician girl" and dark magician girl was destroyed and our life points dropped to 2400. Father then said "I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I activate magician's fusion which lets me remove from play spellcaster monsters from my graveyard and my hand to fusion summon.

So I remove from play the two dark magician's in my graveyard and the one in my hand to summon ultimate dark magician in attack mode. now I activate the effect of ultimate dark magician which steals a monster on the field's effect and I choose to steal chimera's effect so that you can't activate it. Now ultimate dark magician attack chimera the flying mythical beast."

Chimera was destroyed and their life points dropped to 4100 and Alexis said "now dark paladin attack blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and their life points dropped to 3200. Alexis said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode. next I activate the spell card magical dimension which lets me tribute neo to summon the dark magician in my hand.

Now normally I would be able to destroy one monster you control but I can't because of the fact that you don't have any monsters. Now dark magician attack Father directly" and their life points dropped to 700 and I said "Alexis you mind if borrow dark paladin" and she said "not at all" and I continued "now dark paladin attack yugi directly and finish this duel" and Yugi said "I activate my trap card mirror force.

Now all your monsters are destroyed" and dark paladin, dark magician, and ultimate dark magician were destroyed. I said "I place one card facedown and end my turn" and Yugi drew and said "I summon big shield gardna in defense mode and end my turn." Father drew and said "yugi you mind if tribute big shield gardna" and he said "go ahead if it will let us win."

Father then said "I activate the spell card white dragon ritual which lets me summon paladin of white dragon in attack mode but I have to tribute a monster of level 4 so bye big shield gardna. Now I tribute my paladin of white dragon to summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck in attack mode. now I'll attack Harry's life points directly."

I said "you triggered my trap card Mirror force which bounces your attack back at your monster and destroys it" and as blue-eyes was destroyed father said "Every fucking time." I said "you know my deck and that there was at least a 5 percent chance that my face down was mirror force." He looked up and when I expected to see anger on his face I saw pleasure.

I said "uh are you okay" and he said "quite however this is the end for both of you I activate the spell card dragon's mirror which lets me remove from play dragon monsters to fusion summon so remove from play my three blue-eyes white dragons to summon blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode. however since this is after my battle phase I have to end my turn" and Alexis drew.

I gave her a look that said "we have to destroy blue-eyes white dragon now" and she nodded and said "I activate the spell card re-fusion which lets me summon back a fusion monster from my graveyard at the cost of 800 life points." Our life points dropped to 1600 and Alexis said "now give a warm welcome back to dark paladin."

Father said "he's still weaker than blue-eyes ultimate" and Alexis said "that may be so but I have one more trap to activate graveyard surgery. This card lets me select one type of monster and then all monsters in my opponents or in this case opponents team's graveyard becomes that type of monster and I choose dragons."

Father said "I still don't see how that helps" and I questioned Yugi "just how many monsters are in your Graveyard Yugi" and he said "10" and I said "as you know father for each dragon in our opponents graveyard dark paladin's attack points increase by 500 so that's a whopping 5000 extra attack points" and dark paladin's attack points rose to 7900.

Father said "but that's stronger the blue-eyes ultimate dragon" and Alexis said "that's the point now dark paladin attack Blue-eyes ultimate dragon with dragon blade attack." Blue-eyes ultimate dragon was destroyed and their life points crashed down to zero and the holograms disappeared.

 **Yet another chapter done now for the made up cards**

 **Magnet calling- normal spell card/ activate this card only if you have alpha the magnet warrior, beta the magnet warrior, or gamma the magnet warrior on the field and summon any magnet warriors from your deck as possible.**

 **Okay now I'm back but this chapter was really fun to write with all the twists and turns that the duel had in it and I hope all of you enjoy reading this chapter as I had writing it. Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	49. wedding celebrations

Hello **my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. In this** chapter **we're going to be having the wedding between Harry and Alexis that they had been preparing for in chapter 32.** Anyway **after careful consideration that lasted about 3 minutes I've decided that Jaden will be the best man.**

 **I know how that would possibly come back to bite Harry in the bud if this were in the anime but with me writing nothing will go wrong, OR WILL IT.** However **I will be skipping the whole everyone arriving because that would be boring. But no seriously there's nothing else to add but if I think of anything at the end I'll put in** another authors **note at the end of the chapter so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"Thought"

"Yelling"

Harry's P.O.V

As me and Alexis were standing at the alter about to kiss to seal the fact that we were wanting to spend the rest of our lives together the preacher that I had hired said "if anyone has any objection to these two being wed speak now or forever hold you silence." When no one said anything the preacher said "you may kiss the bride" and I thought to myself _"we hired you to wed us not to state the obvious."_

After the best kiss of our lives Jaden stood up and said "I have a surprise for the groom as the best man I got him a challenge worthy of his dueling skill. So let's all give a hand for all of the wielders of the millennium items and their helpers." I said "how will this work" and he said "a knockout duel since there are 6 of us since the true wielder of the millennium rod hasn't been determined yet you will start with 24000.

The first to duel you will be me and then if I lose it will be bastion who I heard has updated his deck, and then Syrus, and then Emily, and then Akiko. However when all of us have lost then Alexis can step in if she wants to" and she said "we'll have plenty of time for dueling after the reception." Jaden said "okay then so as the first challenger."

He activated his duel disk and inserted his deck and drew his opening hand and I summoned my duel disk already activated and my deck already loaded and drew my opening hand. He said "I'll go first" and drew and said "I'll start off big I activate polymerization to fuse together elemental heroes, avian and burstinatrix in order to form elemental hero flame wingman in attack mode.

Next I place one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon breaker the magical warrior in attack mode and when he is summoned I place a spell counter on him. Next I activate his special effect by removing the spell counter I can destroy a spell or trap card on the field and since you're the only one with a face down card I pick yours."

His face down was revealed to be hero barrier and I said "to end my turn I set one card face down and end my turn." He drew and said "flame wingman attack breaker the magical warrior" and breaker was destroyed and my life points dropped to 23,500 and he said "don't forget about flame wingman's special power.

Since he destroyed a monster in battle you take damage equal to that monster's attack points" and my life points dropped further to 21,900. I said "since I just got hit with battle and effect damage I can activate this trap card dark horizon which lets me summon one dark spellcaster monster from my deck equal to the damage I took.

So I special summon dark magician girl in attack mode from my deck" and Jaden said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two from my hand. Next my dark magician girl gets a power boost since dark magician is in the graveyard" and dark magician girl's attack points rose to 2300.

I said "next I activate the spell card magic formula which increases dark magician girl's strength further" and dark magician girl's attack point jumped to 3000. I said "now dark magician girl attack flame wingman" and flame wingman was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3100. "To end my turn I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place one more card face down."

Jaden drew and said "I summon elemental hero clayman in defense mode and then I place one card face down and end my turn" and I said "before my turn officially begins I activate the trap card solemn wishes. This card while it's active on the field I gain 500 life points whenever I draw a card and now my turn officially begins granting me 500 more life points" and my life points rose to 22,400.

I said "I tribute my face down monster in order to summon dark red enchanter in attack mode and when he's normal summoned I can place two spell counters on him. For each spell counter on dark red enchanter he gains 300 attack points" and his attack points rose to 2300. I said "now dark red enchanter attack clayman" and clayman was destroyed.

Now dark magician girl attack Jaden directly" and he said "I activate the trap card a hero emerges which forces you to select one card in my hand and if it's a monster I can special summon it." I said "I pick the one in the middle" and he said "good choice for me I special summon elemental hero bladeedge in defense mode.

I said "that doesn't matter dark magician girl can still destroy him so dark magician girl attack elemental hero bladeedge" and bladeedge was destroyed. I said "I end my turn" and Jaden drew and said "I activate the spell card foolish burial which lets me send one monster from my deck to my graveyard and I choose elemental hero Sparkman.

Next I activate miracle fusion to fuse clayman with Sparkman in order to form elemental hero thunder giant in attack mode. now I activate his effect by discarding one card I can destroy one monster on your field whose original attack points are less than or equal to thunder giants so say goodbye to dark magician girl."

Dark magician girl was destroyed and I said "in case you've forgotten since magic formula was equipped to dark magician girl when she was destroyed you destroyed it as well which grants me 1000 extra life points" and my life points rose to 23,400. He said "I have no choice but to end my turn since thunder giant is weaker than your dark red enchanter."

I drew and my life points rose to 23,900 and I said "first I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards" and my life points rose to 24,900 and I said "next I activate the magic card terraforming which not only gives my skilled dark magician a counter but allows me to add a field spell card from my deck to my hand. Next I activate the field spell card I just added magical citadel of Endymion which gives me the power to use spell counters from that to activate effects.

Now I summon mystical elf in defense mode and dark red enchanter attacks your thunder giant" and thunder giant was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1700 and I said "I end my turn" and Jaden drew and said "I activate fusion recovery which lets me retrieve a polymerization and an elemental hero monster I used in a fusion and add them to my hand.

Next I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and my life points increased to 25,400 and I said "I activate the effect of my dark red enchanter which lets me remove two spell counters from him to discard one card from you hand but why stop at once when I can force you to discard your entire hand.

What's better with the 8 spell counters that I used to decrease the size of your hand those now go to the magical citadel of Endymion. Next I activate the spell card magician's unite which lets me increase one monster's attack points until their at 3000 and the other one is able to attack you not directly. So dark red enchanter attack his face down monster" and his face down monster was revealed to be elemental hero heat.

I said now mystical elf attack Jaden directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and bastion stepped forth and activated his duel disk and said "now to continue where Jaden left off" and he drew 6 cards and said "I activate mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy your solemn wishes trap card and then I end my turn with one card face down."

 **And I feel this is a good way to end it considering the fact that we all know Harry would win his duels against the rest of the millennium item wielders so I'm not even going to put up with having to make this chapter 10 or more pages long sorry but I just can't stand doing that. Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	50. challenge for early graduation

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having a final duel to see if Harry and Alexis are able to graduate before they would normally be able to since I believe they would have to highest grades in their classes.**

 **The reason I'm doing this is because I want them to start living on their own after duel academy so they live in a house roughly the size of a small mansion so smaller than Kaiba manor but bigger than a moderately sized house. Anyway I can't think of anything to add at this moment but if I do I'll add in another author's note at the end of this chapter so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

At about 5 in the morning on duel Academy Island I was sitting in one of the lounge chairs looking through my deck for the final battles today. The reason myself along with Alexis were having the final duels in duel academy toady was because since we were married Crowler wanted to test us to see if we were ready to make the pro circuit.

If we win in these duels then he will give us a full recommendation to the pro circuit however if we lose then we stay here for the next year and a half. Just as I was finishing completing the modifications to my deck Alexis was waking up and I looked over to the clock to see that it was 7 in the morning. She walked over to me and said "how long have you been up" and I said "since about 5 making modifications to our decks for these duels."

She said "so any cards that you added that boosted the power to my deck" and I said "yeah I used magical contract door, dark horizon, and a few other cards that I'm sure will be able to help in your deck." She said "you should get a little more sleep since we don't want you passing out for hopefully the final duel at the academy."

I said "I'll just add a caffeine potion to my coffee to make the caffeine effect work a lot faster and make if more effective keeping me up for the duel." she said "you have enough of that potion for the both of us" and I responded "I have at least 10 vials of it so I should." She chuckled at that and said "so I take it you feel that we're ready for this test" and I said "yeah I know for a fact that we are.

I know at first while Crowler would put in a full recommendation for both of us in the pro circuit whether it be for tag team or single duels we will have to stay at the manor for a bit before we manage to save up the money for a new place." She said "of course because we won't instantly start like your father did considering we don't own a game corporation."

I said "Actually I make a bit of money of Kaiba corp. because of the stocks that I have in it which is about 20 percent." She said "so that means that it's logical that you have a bank account that we can put the money that we earn from the pro circuit into while we are there." I said "I do but that's usually only for a good public view since the most secure place for money is the Kaiba manor.

I only put enough into the account to keep it active each month" and Alexis said "okay that makes sense" and I saw her glance at the clock and I looked over and saw that it was almost time for the dueling to start. I said "well we better get dressed unless we want to show up dueling in our birthday suits" and she said "yeah that's a good idea."

We got dressed and after we did all the hygiene stuff and got ourselves looking presentable we headed down to the dueling arena and I saw that the whole place was full to the brim with the students there. I saw that Crowler was standing on the stage and he said as we got up there "okay the way this will work is since myself and the rest of the teachers want to make sure you're good enough to graduate before you normally would the test is a half stamina and half skill.

These bracelets have a timer on them set for 24 hours and for the next 24 hours you two will have to accept any challenge and at the end of the 24 hours if both of you still have your bracelets then you will graduate. If you don't then you will be here for the next year and a half" and I said "sounds fair to me" and Alexis said "let do this."

He attached the bracelets to our right wrists and said "okay you're time starts now" and we activated our duel disks and a few of the students jumped over the wall to get the first dibs on challenging us. After finishing those off we headed outside and into the forest and after about 10 minutes of running we stopped for a few moments.

However when we stopped I saw that someone was coming from the direction that we had come from and I had already activated my duel disk. When the brush and branches and stuff finally thinned enough for us to see who it was I wasn't surprised as it was Chazz. The reason I wasn't surprised was because he was completely obsessed with defeating me in a duel and this time he had a good reason to try to.

He said "since you two have to accept any duel challenge I challenge you potter" and I said "Very well" and we activated our duel disks and drew our opening hand. I said "since you challenged me I shall go first and to start I summon Gemini elf in attack mode and place one card face down to end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon my silent swordsman lv3 in defense mode and activate night beam

This spell card lets me destroy one face down spell or trap card on your field and what's better you can't activate it" and my face down shadow spell was destroyed. Chazz then said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode now skilled white magician attack silent swordsman lv3" and silent swordsman was destroyed.

However when the smoke cleared there was another monster on the field and I said "what's the meaning of this Chazz you should be defenseless." He said "you see that would be true however when you destroyed silent swordsman lv3 you activated his special ability you see if he manages to stay on the field until your next standby phase after I summoned him then when he's destroyed I can special summon a silent swordman lv5 from my hand or deck."

I said "I switch Gemini elf to defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I choose to summon another silent swordsman lv3 to the field in defense mode and now lv5 attack skilled white magician" and skilled white magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3400. He said "I end my turn with that."

I drew and said "I summon mystical elf to the field in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice my silent swordsman lv3 and lv5 in order to summon battleguard king in attack mode. Now battleguard king attack mystical elf" and mystical elf was destroyed and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I can't do anything I end my turn."

He drew and said "battleguard king attack Gemini elf" and Gemini elf was destroyed and he said "while you're defenseless I'll back my power up with one card face down on the field and then I end my turn." I drew and said "first I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then I activate pot of greed in order to draw two cards.

Next I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them from my hand. Next I activate pot of duality which lets me take a look at the top three cards from my deck and add one to my hand. Now I activate the effect of skilled dark magician which by sending him to the graveyard I can special summon a dark magician in attack mode."

Chazz said "that doesn't matter because he's still 500 points weaker then my battleguard king" and I said "I activate the spell card gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one card from my deck and after two turns I can add that card to my hand. Finally I place one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "battleguard king attack that pathetic dark magician" and I said "not so fast.

I activate my trap card raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on the field at the small cost of one card in my hand." His battleguard king was destroyed and he said "I set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card double spell which lets me activate a spell card from your graveyard at the cost of one spell card in my hand.

I activate the spell night beam from your graveyard and I choose to destroy your face down card on the left" and it was revealed to be cursed seal of the forbidden spell before it burst into pixels. I said "now dark magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 1500. He said "I activate my trap card lightforce sword which lets me remove from play one card from your hand for 3 turns and I pick the middle one."

The card that the sword skewered was one of the buster bladers in my hand and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I set one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "since it's been two turns since I activated gold sarcophagus I get the card that I removed from play with that card's effect.

Now I activate the card I removed from play 2 turns ago polymerization to fuse together the dark magician I have on the field and the buster blader in my hand in order to form dark paladin in attack mode. now dark paladin attack his life points directly with dragon blade strike and end this duel" and he said "I activate my trap card waboku which stops me from taking any damage this turn and if I had any monsters on the field it would also stop them from being destroyed."

I said "I end my turn with one card face down" and he drew and said "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "dark paladin attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate the trap card shadow spell which stops your dark paladin from attacking and drains him of 700 attack points."

Right after he finished explaining it the trap exploded and he said "what happened" and I said "I activated dark paladin's effect by discarding one card from my hand then I can negate a spell or trap card that targets him once per turn. Now dark paladin continue your attack" and the attack hit and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared shortly followed by dark paladin who gave me a nod before disappearing.

 **Yet another chapter done now I know I altered the effects of cards somewhat but I was for the quality of this chapter so please don't point out that I altered any effects. Also I've decided instead of putting in the full 24 hours of dueling I'm only going to put in every 5** **th** **duel so that I'm not feeling over worked.**

 **Anyway if you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review and this is diamondholder signing off.**


	51. duel number 1 of the challenge

**in this chapter we're going to be having another exciting duel between Harry and Emily and honestly even if I could tell you who the winner would be I wouldn't because I don't like giving spoilers.**

 **I can't think of anything else to add in right now but if I do I'll add it another author's note at the end of the chapter. So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Alexis and I were currently hiding the forest since we would be able to duel the whole student body of duel academy without eventually collapsing from exhaustion. It had been a few hours since someone managed to challenge us since it last person to challenge us was one of Chazz's followers before he realized that he was too good to have people who would do whatever he said.

Just as we were about to keep moving since we didn't want to be discovered too frequently someone came toward us and I was surprised it was Emily. She said "I challenge you to a duel" and I said "which one of us" and she said "I'll let fate choose this I'll flip a coin and if it's heads I'll duel you Harry and if it's tails I'll duel you Alexis."

She pulled a nickel out of her pocked and flipped in the air and when it landed I briefly saw a bit of shadow magic surrounding it but I didn't care and when she revealed it I had a feeling I knew what it was but it was heads. She said "since fate has chosen you Harry I'll be you that I duel" and I activated my duel disk and drew my opening hand.

She did the same and I said "since you challenged me I'll pick who goes first and I pick you since I follow old style manners." She said "thank you to start I summon masked dragon in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place three cards face down and end my turn."

She drew and said "I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together the summoned skull and red-eyes black dragon in my hand in order to form black skull dragon in attack mode. now black skull dragon attack his face down monster" and my monster was flipped and revealed as aroma jar and I said "since you flipped my aroma jar when you attacked it now it can't be destroyed by battle and I gain 500 life points each end phase."

She said "I set three cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and my life points rose to 4500 and I said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and I activate my face down card swords of revealing light which freezes your monsters in place for three turns stopping them from attacking and with that I end my turn."

She drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards and then I summon the dragon dwelling in the cave in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and my life points rose to 5500 and I said "I discard my wonder balloons spell card in order to special summon the tricky in attack mode and with that I end my turn" and my life points rose to 6000.

She drew and said "I activate the trap card raigeki break which at the cost of one card in my hand lets me destroy one card on your field and I choose your aroma jar. Next I set one more card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "first I activate the spell card dark magic curtain this card allows me to summon a dark magician from my deck by paying half my life points" and my life points dropped to 3000.

"Next I flip summon my old vindictive magician which lets me destroy one monster on your field and I choose your black skull dragon" and her black skull dragon was destroyed and I said "next I tribute you old vindictive magician along with the tricky in order to summon buster blader in attack mode. as for the effect of buster blader he gains 500 attack points for each dragon on your field or graveyard.

Now my dark magician attack her dragon dwelling in the cave and buster blader attack her life points directly" she said "I activate my trap card kunai with chain which lets me stop dark magician from attacking this turn by switching him to defense mode." I said "that matters not buster blader can still attack."

She said "actually I also have a rather nasty surprise waiting for him as well so I activate the trap card shadow spell which stops your buster blader from attacking and decreases his attack points by 700." I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "first I activate my trap card return of the red-eyes which lets me summon a red-eyes black dragon from my graveyard.

Next I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together the dragon dwelling in the cave, mythic water dragon, interplanetarypurplethornydragon, red-eyes, and arkbrave dragon in order to form five-headed dragon in attack mode. However since your swords of revealing light are still in effect until the end of this turn I end my turn" and my swords faded away.

I drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed in order to draw two more cards and then I summon clear kuriboh in defense mode and switch buster blader to defense mode. Next I activate the spell card left arm offering which lets me add one spell card from my deck to my hand by removing from play my entire hand."

She said "let me guess which card you are adding to your hand gold sarcophagus" and I said "not even close I choose double spell and guess what I activate it right now. this card when activated mimics one spell card from your graveyard and I choose polymerization so I fuse together dark magician and buster blader in order to form dark paladin in attack mode."

As I'm sure you remember dark paladin gains 500 attack points for each dragon in your graveyard and I count 6 which gives dark paladin a total of 3000 more attack points. Now dark paladin attack her five-headed dragon" and when dark paladin was done striking five-headed dragon was still standing and I said "what is the meaning of this."

She said "five-headed dragon has a special power himself you see he can only be destroyed by creatures of light so while I still take some damage my monster is spared" and her life points dropped to 3100. I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "five-headed dragon attack his clear kuriboh" and I said "I activate my trap card dimensional prison which stops your attack and removes from play five-headed dragon."

Right before her dragon disappeared my trap card shattered into pixel and I was looking at her in amazement. I also saw that she had a spell card active on the field and I saw what it was it was mystical space typhoon. She said "thank god I had mystical space typhoon so now my dragon is spared and not only that but your clear kuriboh is also destroyed.

I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we both are holding 6 cards. Next I place three cards face down and now dark paladin attack five-headed dragon" and she said "Weren't you listening five-headed dragon can only be destroyed by creatures of light and dark paladin is a creature of darkness."

I said "I know I was just testing that theory out and her life points dropped to 2200 and I said "I place three cards face down and end my turn." She drew and said "I summon maiden with eyes of blue in attack mode and switch five-headed dragon to defense mode and end my turn with two cards face down."

I drew and said "I summon aqua madoor in defense mode and then I'll attack five-headed dragon with dark paladin" and she said "I activate my dragon's effect" and I said "I was hoping you would do that" and she said "why." I said "because now I activate the trap card divine wrath which since you just activated your dragon's special power by discarding one card I can destroy it."

She said "I activate the trap card burst breath which lets me tribute a dragon on my field and every monster on your field whose defense points are lower than the tributed monster's attack points are automatically destroyed." I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon eclipse wyvern in attack mode.

Now eclipse wyvern attack Harry's life points directly" and I said "I activate the effect of clear kuriboh in my graveyard. You see since you just ordered your monster to attack me directly I can remove clear kuriboh from my graveyard and then draw one card. If that card happens to be a monster card then I can summon it to the field and change the target of your attack to that monster."

I drew and I felt my face fall when I saw that it was a spell card" and she said "I take it you didn't draw a monster so now eclipse wyvern continue your attack" and I said "it's a good thing I had a backup plan in case that one didn't work I activate the trap card scrap-iron scarecrow which stops your attack and what's better it returns to the field face down."

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon mystical elf in defense mode and there's nothing else I can do right now so I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate the spell card gift of greed which lets you draw two cards. Next I'll activate the trap ring of destruction and use it on my maiden with eyes of blue.

However that activates my maiden's effect since she's being targeted by a card effect I can negate that card effect and then I switch her to defense mode and then I can special summon a blue-eyes white dragon from anywhere. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his mystical elf" and I said "I activate scrap-iron scarecrow to stop your attack and keep my mystical elf safe."

She said "I have to end my turn" and I drew and said "I set three cards face down on the field and end my turn" and she drew and said "blue-eyes white dragon attack mystical elf" and I said "you triggered my trap card mirror force which destroys all attack monsters you control." She started laughing and I asked "What's so funny" and she just replied "you just sealed your fate by destroying eclipse wyvern.

You see when he's sent to the graveyard I can remove from play any level 7 or higher dragon monster from my deck and if eclipse wyvern becomes banished then I can add that monster to my hand. Now I remove from play eclipse wyvern in order to special summon white dragon wyvern buster in attack mode.

That means now I can add the red-eyes darkness metal dragon that I removed from play to my hand and now I remove from play white dragon wyvern buster in order to special summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode. Next I activate his effect which lets me special summon a dragon monster from my hand or graveyard to let's all welcome back blue-eyes white dragon.

With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I switch mystical elf to attack mode and then I summon time wizard in attack mode. next I activate the spell card magician's unite which since I control two spellcaster monsters then one of their attack points rise to 3000 while the other one can't attack so my mystical elf's attack points rise.

Next I activate the equip spell one-shot wand which increases my mystical elf's attack points further to 3800. Now mystical elf attack blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and her life points dropped to 1400. I then said "now I activate the second effect of my one-shot wand since the monster it's equipped to destroyed a monster in battle I can now sent it to the graveyard to draw one card.

With that I end my turn" and mystical elf's attack points dropped back to 800 and Emily drew and said "I activate the effect of my red-eyes darkness metal dragon which lets me summon back blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. Now red-eyes darkness dragon attack time wizard" and I said "you triggered the trap card scrap-iron scarecrow which stops your attack and then goes back face down on the field."

She said "blue-eyes white dragon attack his time wizard" and I said "you triggered the trap card advanced magician's circle which lets me tribute one monster on my field and then I get to special summon one spellcaster monster from my deck and your attack is redirected toward that monster so I special summon skilled white magician in defense mode."

Skilled white magician was destroyed and she said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the effect of time wizard which lets me toss a coin and if I call it right then all monsters on your field are destroyed however if I call it wrong then all my monsters are destroyed and I lose life points equal to half of those combined attack points.

Now I call tails" and I grabbed a coin out of my pocket and flipped it up and caught it in my hand and then I placed it on the back of my right hand. I closed my eyes and revealed it and then I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I had called it right and I jumped in happiness as her monsters exploded before me.

I then said "now I remove from play my skilled white magician and old vindictive magician in order to special summon my black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning. Now black luster soldier activate you special effect and remove from play her face down card on my left." Her face down card lifted up momentarily to reveal that it was sakuretsu armor.

I then said "now black luster solider attack her life points directly and she said "I activate my trap card birthright you see when I activate the extremely powerful trap card I can summon back a normal monster from my graveyard so I summon back blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode." black luster soldier and blue eyes faced off and each destroyed the other."

I said "that doesn't matter time wizard attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 900 and I said "I end my turn with one card face down." She drew and said "I activate the spell card trade in which lets me discard my soul drain dragon in order to draw two card and then I summon luster dragon in attack mode.

Now luster dragon attack his time wizard" and I said "I activate my trap card scrap-iron scarecrow which stops your attack and since you don't have any monsters left on the field ends your battle phase." She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity which lets me draw a total of 5 cards so long as I discard two of them.

Next I tribute time wizard to summon dark red enchanter in defense mode and when he's summoned I can place two spell counters on him giving him a total of 2300 attack points. Next I activate the spell card earthquake which switched the battle positions of all monsters on my field and also gives him another counter.

Now dark red enchanter attack luster dragon and finish this duel" and luster dragon was destroyed and her life points went all the way down to zero the holograms faded into nothing. After helping Emily up me and Alexis teleported to the docks where we were glad there was no one at this moment and we got into an intense make-out session.

 **Yet another chapter done I'm personally glad that I'm done with this chapter and with this test of graduation. Before anyone ask who has seen the show I know I used the tournament idea from Beyblade metal masters for India's qualifier tournament. Anyway while there was a way I could have made this chapter longer I wanted to end it quickly since this chapter has already well broken the 5 page barrier.**

 **Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	52. duel number 2 of the challenge

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having a final duel for both Harry and Alexis before they graduation and before you ask I know that this is going to be a long chapter so it will be a while before I am done with it of course at the time I'm writing this I have quite a few chapters in reserve so I guess it won't be too long for all of you.**

 **Anyway I know that there are some of you who are going to be wanting more chapters so I have decided to start doing a double update on all the holidays that most people celebrate unless they're religion forbids it. Anyway there's nothing else to add but if I think of anything else to add but if I do I will put it in an author's note at the end of the chapter so without further ado let's show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I looked at the wristbands that Alexis and myself had on and I saw that there was a minute and a half left on them. We started walking into the school and when we got to the duel arena for the final part of the graduation test. I noticed that as we walked up on the stage there was a loud beeping coming from the wristbands and I guessed that was to signify that time was up.

Crowler got up on the dueling platform and said "excellent not that I doubted that you would be able to keep the bracelets for 24 hours but as you two know we have a final duel scheduled for both Alexis and you. Now give the grand duel academy welcome to the current king of games Yugi moto" and fan girls of Yugi's screeched and I noticed that most of the guys in the arena were giving him a death glare.

He was at least acting oblivious to all of this and walked up onto the dueling field and said "the test as I was told was where both of you have to defeat me in a duel separately since both your decks are so compatible with each other that both of you in a few months could be considered the perfect tag team duelists in the pro leagues.

However whereas both of you have a regulation I do as well one of the students here was selected at random to have their deck used by me and there is no changing it. Anyway standard duel rules 4000 life points and all that good stuff anyway I hope you're ready" and I said "sure am so whose deck are you using by chance.

He said "the deck that was chosen for me to use was the deck of an Emily Smith so let's get this duel started first Harry." She shuffled the other's deck and then inserted them into the duel disks and drew our opening hand and he said "as current king of games I'll go first to start I summon Kaibaman in attack mode and then I activate his effect.

By tributing him I can special summon a blue-eyes white dragon straight from my deck and then I place one card face down and pass the torch to you." I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then I activate the spell card pot of duality which lets me take a look at the top three cards of my deck and add one of them to my hand.

However the other two go back to the deck and then I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion and then I activate solidarity. This powerful spell card gives a power boost to the tune of 800 to spellcaster monster so long as spellcaster monsters are the only monster cards in my graveyard. Next I activate the effect of skilled dark magician by sending him to the graveyard I'm allowed to summon a dark magician straight to my field from the hand, deck, or graveyard.

Next I activate the effect of the magical citadel since a monster with spell counters on it went to the graveyard I can now add those spell counters to the magical citadel. Next I activate the spell card dark magic attack which destroys all your spell and trap cards that you have on the field. Now dark magician feel the power of the solidarity" and dark magician's attack points rose to 3300.

"Now dark magician attack the blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and Yugi's life points dropped to 3700. I said "I end my turn with one card face down" and Yugi drew and said "activate pot of greed to draw two cards and then I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them.

Next I summon lord of the dragons in attack mode and then I activate the flute of summoning dragon which lets me special summon two dragon monsters from my hand so I summon flamvell guard and another blue-eyes white dragon. Next I tune my level 1 flamvell guard with my level 8 blue-eyes white dragon to synchro summon azure-eyes silver dragon in attack mode.

I'll end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards and then I activate the spell card magic formula which gives me dark magician another power boost to the tune of 700 for a grand total of 4000. Next I activate spell power grasp which gives me the ability to add a total of two spell counter to the magical citadel of Endymion.

The reasons for the spell counters are as follows one the spell card places on it because it says to place a spell counter on it and the second one is because it's still a spell card. Not only that but I get to add another spell power grasp from my deck to my hand" and it instantly popped out of my deck enough for me to grab it.

"Now I summon aqua madoor in defense mode and end my turn with one card face down on the field" and Yugi drew and said "I activate the effect of azure-eyes silver dragon since it's my standby phase I can special summon a normal monster from my graveyard so welcome back flamvell guard in attack mode. next I remove from play flamvell guard in order to summon the red-eyes darkness metal dragon also in attack mode.

Next I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon which lets me summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand or graveyard. Next I end my turn with two cards face down on the field" and I drew and said "I summon neo the magic swordsman and then I activate the spell card star changer which lets me change the levels of all monsters on my field so I change them all to level 5.

Now I overlay my level 5 aqua madoor and level 5 neo the magic swordsman in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 61 volcasaurus in attack mode. next I remove one of his overlay units to target one monster on your field and then you get hit with damage equal to that destroyed monsters attack points.

I target blue-eyes white dragon" and he said "you triggered the effect of lord of dragons which stops any effect that targets a dragon monster and redirects it to itself" and his lord of dragons was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2500. I said "since I can't attack the turn I activate this effect I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the effect of azure-eyes silver dragon which lets me summon a blue-eyes white dragon from the graveyard.

Next I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon to summon back the third and final blue-eyes white dragon to the field in attack mode. Next I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together the three blue-eyes white dragons on the field to summon neo blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode.

Now neo blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3500. He said "to end my turn I activate the trap card burst breath which by tributing one dragon monster on my field any monsters on your field whose defense points are lower than the attack of the monster I tributed it's automatically destroyed."

I drew and said "I summon time wizard to the field in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn" and Yugi drew and said "I activate the effect of my red-eyes darkness metal dragon to special summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard to the field" and I said "you just triggered my trap card divine wrath.

This card lets me discard one card to negate the effect of the monster you just summoned and then destroy it" and he said "that's a small setback but nothing I can't handle neo blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack time wizard" and I said "activate trap card dimensional prison which since you called an attack your neo blue-eyes ultimate dragon is removed from play."

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon paladin of felgrand in attack mode and activate his special effect which lets me equip a level 7 or higher dragon monster from my graveyard to him. Now paladin attack his time wizard" and I said "I activate my trap card raigeki break which destroys your monster and all I have to do is discard one card."

He said "I should thank you because by destroying my paladin I can now call forth the monster that I equipped to him so welcome back red-eyes darkness metal dragon. Now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack his time wizard" and time wizard was destroyed and he said "to end my turn I bring back a blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard."

I drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more card and then I activate the spell card magical stone excavation which by discarding the two cards I can now add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose card of sanctity. Next I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards and then I activate gold sarcophagus.

This card lets me remove from play a card from my deck and after two turns that card get added back to my hand and I place one card face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and then I activate the spell card the claw of hermos which lets me tribute the alexandrite dragon I just summoned to summon out red-eyes black dragon sword.

Next I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon to bring back a blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard. Next like you did earlier in this duel I overlay my two level 8 blue-eyes white dragons and build the overlay network to xyz summon number 46 dragluon. Next I activate the effect of number 46 which lets me summon this card from my hand soul drain dragon in attack mode.

Next I activate the effect of the red-eyes black dragon sword and equip it onto soul drain dragon and now he gains 1000 attack points as well as 500 more for each dragon on my field as well as in the graveyards and I count 7 so that's 3500 more attack points." I looked at the attack point of soul drain dragon I saw that they had shot up to 8500 and he said "since I don't trust you face down monster I end my turn."

I drew and said "first since it's been two turns since I activate gold sarcophagus I can now add the card that removed with its effect so dark magician comes back to my hand. Next I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin in attack mode and then I activate an effect of my magical citadel.

By removing all the spell counters on it and tributing one monster on my field I can now add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand. Now I activate the card I just got back magic formula and then I activate one shot wand which these two card combined increase dark paladin's attack points by 1500 and then his effect comes into play.

For each dragon on your field and in your graveyard he gains 500 attack points and I count 8 so that's another 4000 attack points. Now dark paladin attack number 46" and Yugi said "I activate my trap card widespread ruin which since you attacked your monster is now destroyed." I said "I have no choice to end my turn" and he drew and said "this is the end soul drain dragon attack Harry's life point directly."

I chuckled and said "your right this is the end for both of us I activate my trap card simultaneous loss which since you called an attack it destroys the monster attacking and deals damage to both of our life points equal to its attack points. Our life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and Crowler said "since this duel is over now the king of games must duel Alexis in order to see if she graduates early."

Yugi took the microphone from Crowler's hand and said "actually I don't have to because from dueling against Harry and from what you chancellor here told me about their decks I have decided that she is also ready to graduate. In fact since my work here is done here I ask that Emily Smith come down to the dueling arena."

After a few moments of waiting a girl about my age with straight white hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion wearing the Ra yellow female uniform came through the entrance to the dueling arena. Yugi handed her deck back to her and said "while your deck is strong I wish to give you a card that would make it stronger so here take this card."

I looked over his shoulder and saw that he was holding a five-headed dragon card and I also said "I would also like to increase the power of your deck as well that way if we ever duel again then I'll have more of a challenge." I summoned my card briefcase and opened it up and grabbed two cards that I had in the fusion monster area and said here" and I handed her two more five-headed dragons.

Yugi said "since I'm Harry's and Alexis's ride back to the mainland while waiting for them to get their stuff packed and saying their goodbye's I'll be signing autographs in front of the main building." He walked out of the dueling arena while me and Alexis teleported to our dorm room and started packing up our stuff."

 **Yet another chapter done and before people start putting it in the review page I know I changed the effects of some cards and added some effect to other cards but you know what it was for this chapter to be as good as it was so please don't complain. Anyway in the next chapter we're going to see how Harry and Alexis are doing in their own place that was bought with some of the money that Harry had in the account he had created at the bank and their winnings in the pro leagues.**

 **I believe unless I add something else in after that it will be the season finale and before anyone asks they will start their search for the god cards near the beginning of the third season. Also before I sign off I'm planning on having a fourth season which will be nothing like the anime of Yugioh Gx fourth season but will a whole new plan of Voldemort's.**

 **The main threat for the next season will be the revival of the seal of orichalcos which I have no idea what will cause it but I still have time to iron out those details. So until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	53. life in the pro leagues

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with another new and last chapter of this story. Before you all start forming an angry mob outside my window at my house the reason this is the last chapter is because I'm starting the third season. Anyway I wanted to put this chapter up because I wanted to put what I feel it would be like for Harry and Alexis in the pro leagues.**

 **Anyway there's nothing new to add here so you know the drill if I put it in another author's note at the end of the chapter then I thought of it while writing this. Anyway so without further ado let's get the show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was having fun in the new house that me and Alexis had bought with the winnings we had so far from the pro leagues however we were just about to go to another match. My win streak was at 12 while Alexis was just slightly behind me with 11. Anyway I was currently sitting on the loveseat that we had bought as the first piece of furniture in our new house.

I was currently looking through my deck and taking cards out and adding other ones and the reason our win streaks were already so high was because we were wanting to get 30 wins each so that we both could officially take a break from the pro leagues and start our search for the Egyptian god cards which basically told us to look for them since they had sent us a map of where to find them.

Anyway I was currently just finishing up the modifications to my deck and at this time Alexis had come walking down the stairs of our new house. Anyway I said "so you ready to go to the duels again" and she said "yep" and she put her deck back in the deck holder around her forearm. She grabbed onto me and I teleported us to the arena where the duel was going to be this time around and I was surprised.

Anyway we were there in just the brink of time in fact I barely had a second to get ready since the announcer for this duel had called out my name just as we had gotten there. I walked out to the loud chorus of fans screaming my name and the guys shooting me death glares and I thought that this was the life.

Just as I was done walking onto the dueling field the announcer called out and said "and now for his opponent in this duel the reginal finalist Alissa brown" and out of the opposite side of the arena I saw an attractive girl with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and a fair complexion. I saw that her outfit for dueling was interesting it was the standard duel academy uniform only instead of one of the three colors it was a bright yellow.

The announcer said "now both of you shuffle the other's deck" and we both shuffled the others deck and then inserted them into our duel disks and drew our opening hands. She said "are you okay with me going first" and I said "go right ahead" and she said "okay first activate pot of greed and then I summon mechanicalchaser in attack mode and place three cards face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed to draw two cards and then I activate the spell card gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play any card from my deck for two turns and then after those two turn I get it back to my hand. I then place two cards face down and end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon reflect bounder in attack mode.

I end my turn because I don't want this to end too soon" and I said "before my turn officially begins I activate the trap card solemn wishes which gives me 500 life points every time I draw a card." I drew and said "I can't do anything I have to end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon mecha sea dragon plesion now mechanicalchaser attack his life points" and my life points dropped to 2650.

She said "now mecha sea dragon attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 350 and she said "I end my turn." I drew and my life points went up to 850 and I said "since it's been two turns since I activate gold sarcophagus I can now add the card I removed from play to my hand and that gives me 500 more life points" and my life points rose further to 1350.

I said "now I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together dark magician with the buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin in attack mode. Next I summon neo the magic swordsman in defense mode and now dark paladin attack mecha sea dragon" and her sea dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3400.

I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "first I tribute my mechanical chaser in order to summon satellite cannon in attack mode. now for its special effect it can't be destroyed in battle with a level 8 or lower monster and then I activate mystical space typhoon. This card lets me destroy one spell or trap card on your field and now I choose you solemn wishes."

I said "I activate the trap card bad aim which since you activated a card to destroy a card on my field I can now destroy one card on your field and I choose you satellite cannon." She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I tribute neo in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode and now dark paladin attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 500.

I said "now dark magician girl attack her life points and finish this duel" and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and the announcer said "and the winner of this duel is Harry Kaiba." She walked away and said "before you go I want to give you a card from my deck" and she searched though her deck and said "here it is."

She handed it to me and I looked at it and fear consumed me and I turned to her and said "where did you get this card" and she turned to me with an evil look on her face and said "my master gave it to me to give to you" and I knew that we had to go talk to my father after Alexis had her duel."

 **Yet another chapter done and before you ask why it's short I wanted to give a small look into their lives as pro duelists. As I said before this is the last chapter but soon after this chapter is up I will be started season 3 where Voldemort's plan is to bring back the orichalcos. I'm also starting a new contest if anyone can guess what card my newest OC gave to Harry then you win a story started or updated that you have been wanting to be updated.**

 **Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
